A Escolhida
by Pandora Alexius
Summary: Ren Kouen apenas teria que testar as cinco candidatas a Imperatriz e a qual se casaria com ele, porém sem nem mesmo perceber, o primeiro príncipe do Império Kou já possuía a sua... Escolhida.
1. Chapter 1

**Essa ideia me surgiu logo após assistir o anime, estou um pouco com medo de como as leitras vão aceitar a fic, pois normalmente Kouen faz par com Hakuei e aqui será kouen x Oc... Mas espero que gostem! Tenham uma boa leitura! ^^**

 **/ * /**

 **Império Kou**

Suas mãos ficavam o tempo todo repousados em seu colo, o quimono fino e conseguido com muito custo modelava o corpo jovem da moça. Uma franja jogada de lado dava um charme a mais a ela, que possuía uma beleza estonteante, porém toda aquela beleza era escondida por causa de sua personalidade tímida e reclusa. Apesar de se encontrar sentada e de olhos fechados, ela sabia perfeitamente bem o que se passava ao redor.

Sentia a carruagem andar calma e sem pressa, os guardas ao seu redor acompanhavam a cavalo, sua dama de compania se encontrava sentada diante de si e ao lado dela um membro do conselho de seu estado. O império Kou era um grande reino, mas havia vários estados e Xi'an era um deles, porém não era mais o famoso reino que já fora um dia, esse titulo quem tomou fora o estado vizinho: Xin. Ainda se perguntava por que estava participando daquela coisa ridícula. Havia varias mulheres mais bonitas do que ela e o imperador não a escolheria.

Há um mês atrás, o imperador de Kou mandou um recado para os outros reinos nos domínios de seu império avisando que seu filho mais velho, Ren Kouen, iria tomar seu lugar e assim precisaria se casar. Quatro moças foram escolhidas para ficarem um tempo no palácio e conviver com Kouen, além de que o imperador também analisaria as candidatas. Porém, foi decidido que haveria uma quinta candidata devido a família a qual ela pertence. Aneesa é de uma linhagem conhecida e apesar de parecer frágil conseguiu conquistar três Djinn. E por esse motivo que o imperador aceitou os apelos do conselho da família Yang.

\- Logo entraremos nos dominós do palácio – avisou o cocheiro.

Aneesa abriu seus olhos claros e fitou os dois a sua frente. Sua feição não possuía nenhuma expressão, estava calada e aquilo era preocupante, mas sua dama de compania sabia que na cabeça da menina mil coisas se passavam por aquela cabecinha.

E como passava. Aneesa se perguntava como seria o primeiro príncipe Kouen, como seria o palácio, como era a convivência com todos ali dentro. Se poderia fazer alguma amizade com as outras princesas, pensar em tudo aquilo era angustiante para ela, que sempre fora mais retraída e quieta. Ás vezes era difícil levantar a cabeça e encarar com firmeza as pessoas, isso fazia muitas vezes ela ser usada pelas pessoas e o status que possuía contribuía para mais gente interesseira para se aproximar de si.

\- Minha princesa, já que estamos chegando, gostaria de falar algo com a senhorita – falou o conselheiro. Aneesa o encarou e esperou que desse continuidade – Como sabe haverá outras candidatas a se casarem com o primeiro príncipe de Kou, Ren Kouen, peço que tire qualquer tentativa de fazer amizade com elas da cabeça! Elas não são suas amigas e farão de tudo para te tirarem do caminho. Nosso reino está decadente e precisamos desse casamento para nos levarmos, não faça nada que se prejudique.

\- Sim – assentiu voltando a fitar suas mãos.

\- Por isso permiti que Saahira viesse com você, para que lhe ajude a conquistar o príncipe. Nem que tenha que deitar na cama dele para conseguir a coroa – falou bravo e Aneesa corou violentamente com o comentário.

\- Não a deixe nervosa desse jeito! – brigou Saahira – Fique calma, Aneesa-sama, cuidarei de você e daquelas chatas caso tente lhe fazer algo – sorriu gentilmente.

Timidamente Aneesa assentiu.

A carruagem logo atravessou o enorme portão avermelhado e com detalhes em preto e ouro, um enorme pátio se abriu diante deles e alguns guardas os aguardavam. Quando pararem os primeiros a descer foram o conselheiro e em seguida Saahira, logo depois Aneesa saiu. E quando ela desceu alguns guardar coraram pela eximia beleza que ela possuía.

Aneesa tinha longos cabelos negros como a noite mais escura e levemente ondulados, olhos amarelados intensos e vivos, pele pálida e boca naturalmente avermelhada. Não importava por onde passava, ela sempre atraia olhares, uns carregados de admiração e encanto, porém outros eram cheios de inveja e malicia. Não era atoa que ela já fora vitima de abuso quando mais nova, mas fora salva por magi chamado Judal. No qual agora vivia com a família Ren.

Em seguida foram levados para o palácio tendo os guardas os cercando para a proteção, subiram uma longa escadaria que ficava diante da entrada do palácio. Atravessaram a enorme porta de madeira de cor clara e caminharam por um corredor acarpetado de tonalidade vermelha e detalhes negros nas bordas. Havia algumas janelas pelo caminho e por elas Aneesa observava discretamente o céu nublado e carregado anunciando que logo despencaria uma chuva grossa.

Minutos depois pararam no final de um dos corredores, onde outras quatro garotas, mais ou menos da idade dela, se encontravam. Todas possuíam um membro do conselho de seu reino e uma acompanhante. E todas eram belíssimas e únicas na opinião de Aneesa, que desanimou um pouco. Ficou ainda mais encolhida quando viu uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e bem ondulados, olhos verdes claros e apesar e estar de kimono ela possuía um corpo de causar inveja. Diante daquilo Aneesa ficou sem jeito de olhar para as outras candidatas.

A ruiva exuberante notou a forma patética como a ultima candidata parecia, apesar de bonita tinha a aparência de tonta e lerda, um sorriso de lado costurou os lábios finos e bem pintados. Todos conheciam o mais novo e famoso reino de Xin, que era de onde Milianna havia vindo. Ela era confiante e sabia que nenhuma daquelas sem sal seria capaz de conquistar o príncipe como ela faria. Aquela brincadeira do imperador já estava nas mãos dela, o que só aumentava seu sorriso de desdém.

\- Princesas, por favor, o imperador e seus filhos o esperam – disse um guarda ao sair do grande salão do trono.

Em seguida o seguiram e adentraram o cômodo, que era enorme e possuía varias pilastras gigantescas. O chão possuía a mesma tonalidade que o carpete forrando o chão dos corredores pelo qual passaram, mais adiante ficava o altar que possuía cinco degraus, o trono era ocupado pelo imperador de Kou. Um homem de cabelos ruivos intensos e olhar frio e calculista que fez Aneesa sentir um frio na espinha. Ao lado do trono havia três rapazes, dois mais velhos e um mais novo.

Cada princesa parou diante do altar tendo a dama de compania e o membro do conselho parados logo atrás delas, todos se curvaram e após a reverencia esperarem pelo pronunciamento do imperador.

\- Meu senhor, essas são as princesas nas quais solicitou a presença – disse o guarda – Gostaria das apresentações?

\- Sim – respondeu somente o imperador.

Após o sinal positivo do guarda a primeira princesa se apresentou, mas quem fez a pronunciação fora o conselheiro de seu reino.

\- Imperador de Kou, esta é Milianna! Princesa do reino de Xin – disse – Ela é uma eximia guerreira e possuía um Djinn conquistado. Possui vinte e três anos – contou.

O imperador assentiu e mostrou um sorriso ardiloso, ele conhecia perfeitamente bem o reino de Xin e sabia que eram ótimos guerreiros, mas um Djinn não era nada para alguém que possuísse três como Kouen. Mas a garota parecia ser bastante inteligente e confiante, gostava dessas qualidades.

A segunda se apresentou. Ela possuía cabelos castanhos que batiam até o ombro, olhos cor de mel, era de um clã especializado em assassinatos e vinha do reino de Ling. Seu nome era: Keira. A terceira era do reino de Xang, uma garota com cabelos lisos e negros, olhos escuros e pele branca, possuía dois Djinn. A quarta era uma menina de cabelos curtos e também negros, não era de um reino muito conhecido e não possuía nenhum Djinn.

E então veio a quinta candidata.

\- Meu senhor, lhe apresentou, Aneesa, filha do grande guerreiro Ymir e rei de Xi'an – falou e ele internamente sorriu quando viu os olhos do imperador brilharem – Aneesa-sama conquistou quatro Djinn! E é uma ótima guerreira, foi capaz de vencer o próprio irmão, que como sabe derrotou vários exércitos de Reim – contou e viu o imperador sorrir encantado com o que ouvira.

\- O que tem de mais se ela derrotou o irmão? – ralhou Milianna irritada por ela possuir mais Djinn que si.

\- Na família real de Xi'an quando o rei quer que você mostre suas habilidades e se é capaz de governar um reino você deve lutar contra seu irmão... Até a morte – disse um dos filhos do imperador, Kouha.

Este sorriu de lado ao ver a cara de espanto da garota. Por outro lado Aneesa estava quase cavando um buraco naquele chão para se esconder, odiava ser lembrada daquele fato, mesmo sendo mentira. Ela não matou seu irmão, mas o deixou gravemente ferido e após sua derrota ele foi embora de Xian e nunca mais teve noticias dele. Aneesa não possuía mais irmãos, somente um e este lhe abandonou.

Por um breve segundo ela se atreveu a erguer o olhar, mas rapidamente se arrependeu quando encontrou-se com o olhar de um dos filhos do imperador. Este aparentava ser o mais velho dos três, trajava um kimono por baixo da capa preta, uma espada belíssima se encontrava em sua cintura e seus olhos eram tão gélidos quanto ao do pai. Possuía cabelos ruivos intensos e um rosto bonito, tanto que Aneesa não conseguiu sustentar o olhar e logo o abaixou sentindo a área das maças do rosto arder. Sabia que estava corada.

Após as apresentações o imperador se levantou.

\- Como sabem chamei vocês aqui para que uma se torne esposa de meu filho mais velho, Ren Kouen – disse e após falar seu nome o mesmo deu um passo a frente e Aneesa sentiu o coração falhar principalmente por notar seu olhar sobre si – Logo eu irei passar a coroa para ele e quero fazer isso com ele já esposado, então... Durante três meses vocês terão que convencer não só a mim, mas ao meu filho também que são as melhores princesas e serão as melhores rainhas que o império Kou pode ter – explicou calmamente – Haverá algumas provas que irei selecionar, preciso ver como se comportam diante da pressão e de uma batalha. Afinal, apesar de serem futuras imperatrizes devem saber batalhar ao lado de seu imperador – disse.

Após a explicação, cinco criadas foram chamadas para levarem as princesas a seus respectivos quartos.

A ala dos quartos era enorme e havia vários corredores, mas já era de se esperar, ainda mais pelo tamanho daquele palácio. As outras três candidatas pareciam ter se enturmado e agora conversavam enquanto caminhavam para seus quartos, porém somente Aneesa e Milianna ficaram caladas, cada uma com seus pensamentos.

Em um longo corredor, havia cinco quartos, um ao lado do outro.

O primeiro foi designado a Keira, do reino de Ling. O segundo quarto foi designado a Anisah, que viera de um reino desconhecido.

O terceiro fora para Aneesa, que prontamente entrou no quarto. O quarto ficou para Lina, do reino de Xang e Milianna ficou com o ultimo quarto.

O quarto de Aneesa era enorme, assim como todos os outros. Havia uma distancia grande entre um quarto e outro e ao ver o tamanho daquele cômodo entendeu o motivo, seu quarto possuía uma cama enorme de casal forrada com lençóis finos e brancos, seus travesseiros eram fofinhos e de tonalidade azul clara. Sua cor favorita. O quarto tinha três janelas e todas estavam abertas deixando o cheiro de terra molhada entrar, uma chuva fina caia do lado de fora.

Notou que algumas roupas duas estavam no guarda-roupa ao fundo do quarto, havia um banheiro particular também o que agradeceu. Após dar uma olhada no quarto Saahira lhe ajudou a retirar o kimono para tomar um banho e se preparar para o jantar, que logo seria servido.

 **/ * /**

Kouen se encontrava em seu quarto, que ficava em outra parte da ala dos quartos, mas bem perto do das princesas. O imperador não viu motivo para se preocupar em colocar as princesas tão perto assim de seu filho, afinal ele era homem e ao notar os olhares de algumas das princesas notou que não demoraria muito para que uma delas servisse sua cama. Um pouco de diversão não faz mal algum.

Calmamente o primeiro príncipe terminava de amarrar o cabelo com uma liga elástica, seu olhar alternava para o que fazia e para Kouha que exibia um semblante entediado. Mas apesar disso iniciou uma conversa com o irmão, sobre um assunto que vem rendendo comentários no castelo, lógico que era sobre as princesas.

\- De qual você mais gostou? – indagou brincando com uma pequena faca adornada de ouro do irmão, ele a jogada para cima e depois a pegava.

Kouen se virou e fitou o mais novo severo.

\- Por que quer saber? Pretende se divertir com alguma delas? – indagou de volta.

\- Não, elas são velhas demais. Apesar de que não iria me divertir com elas, já tenho as minhas preferidas – riu ele – Mas e aí, de qual gostou?

\- De nenhuma em particular, pelo menos por enquanto – comentou indo até a porta do quarto por onde saiu e Kouha o seguiu.

\- Eu achei uma bem... Patética se quer saber – falou movendo os lábios – De onde ela era? – disse para si mesmo e logo depois estralou os dedos – Ah, de Xian!

\- A princesa Aneesa?

\- Essa mesma – disse – Acredita mesmo que ela matou o irmão e conquistou quatro Djinn sozinha? – falou e em seguida riu debochado – Se me dissessem que a princesa Milianna tivesse feito isso eu teria acreditado, ela me parece bem forte. Mas me estranha saber que tem apenas um Djinn – falou pensativo.

\- Isso mostra que as pessoas são mais do que aparenta – retrucou Kouen e Kouha fez uma careta.

\- Caramba, isso foi filosófico demais – ergueu as mãos como se protegesse de algo – Mas agora falando sobre beleza, Aneesa ganha de todas – falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Kouen nada respondeu continuou a ouvir o irmão mais novo falar sobre os aspectos físicos das princesas, mas mesmo não querendo ele tinha que concordar que a princesa de Xian era a mais bela de todas. Porém, aparência não quer dizer tudo. Ele precisava de uma imperatriz a altura dele e tão forte quanto. Alguém frágil demais como Aneesa acabaria o prejudicando, teria que salvá-la sempre e daria dor de cabeça. Mas como ele mesmo havia dito, não se deve julgar alguém pela aparência.

Apesar de que também duvidava que ela tivesse feito tudo aquilo.

Adentrou o salão de jantar e seus irmãos e irmã se encontravam já a mesa e ocupando seus lugares, a ponta como sempre era ocupado por seu pai, que também já se encontrava no local. Faltavam apenas as princesas.

Ele se sentou ficando de diante de Koumei, Kouha se sentou e diante dele se encontrava sua irmã mais nova Ren Kougyoku. A mesma parecia ansiosa, pois olhava a todo o momento para a porta de entrada.

\- Isso tudo é curiosidade, Kougyoku? – indagou Kouha sorrindo de lado.

A menina se encolheu e escondeu o rosto com as mangas longas e largas de seu kimono.

\- Um pouco – respondeu sem jeito.

Minutos depois uma criada apareceu acompanhando as cinco princesas, assim que elas adentraram o cômodo todos se levantaram e fizeram uma reverencia assim como elas fizeram perante o imperador. Ao se erguer Aneesa sentiu suas bochechas arderem novamente, mas desta vez não havia ninguém a olhando ou ela assim achava.

Na verdade ela achava que se encontrava muito simples para um jantar na compania do imperador, ela trajava um kimono simples de cor lilás e detalhes de pétalas de cerejeira, as mangas eram cumpridas e largas como o kimono de Kougyoku. Enquanto que o kimono das outras eram mais espetaculares e chamativos, principalmente o de Milianna, o dela era um kimono que deixava os ombros a mostra e também havia um decote que permitia ver perfeitamente o inicio do vale dos seios. Milianna estava chamativa demais para um simples jantar, mas pareceu agradar a todos já que nenhum dos homens presente tirou os olhos do decote.

A princesa de Xin riu vitoriosa.

Acomodaram-se nas cadeiras e então o jantar foi servido, mas havia um lugar sobrando a mesa e o outro convidado ainda não havia aparecido, mas não tardaria a chegar. Infelizmente Aneesa ficou de frente para Milianna e ao lado de Kougyoku. A comida cheirava bem, a fumaça que saia entrava nas narinas de todos ali presente e o vinho fora servido com requinte, Aneesa sentiu o estomago vibrar com tamanha comida. Com a crise que seu reino enfrentava, até mesmo a família real não tinha o luxo de comer um banquete, era apenas uma jantinha.

Havia arroz, lagosta, pães, bolinhos fritos e assados, pratos que ela nem conseguiu identificar, mas que o gosto era ótimo. Porém tentou comer com calma e sem parecer esfomeada, tudo o que menos queria era que o príncipe e o imperador pensassem que ela não tinha postura à mesa. Saahira estava do outro lado do salão ao lado de outras criadas, todas com as mãos uma frente à outra e sobre o ventre enquanto suas cabeças ficavam levemente abaixadas. Mas vez ou outra a dama de compania da princesa de Xian olhava para ela.

Milianna não perdeu tempo e iniciou com uma conversa interessante com Kouen, que educadamente prestava atenção, mas vez ou outra seu olhar pairava sobre a princesa ao lado de sua irmã. Viu quando a mesma fez um comentário e ao ter o olhar da princesa sobre si cobriu o rosto com as mangas do kimono, uma característica dela, como resposta Aneesa deu um leve sorriso e respondeu. Kouen notou que ela parecia mais leve, mais tranqüila se comparada a horas mais cedo quando conhece todas elas no salão do trono.

Naquela hora ela possuía uma postura tensa e recuada, não era a garota que exibia um sorriso singelo para Kougyoku. Era pena que não podia ficar observando-a por muito tempo, pois Milianna fazia questão de chamar sua atenção enquanto falava e era meio que impossível não olhar para ela com aquele decote enorme. Que até mesmo Kouha estava fixado.

De repente a porta do salão de jantar se abre e por ela um rapaz de cabelos negros e presos em uma trança incomum adentra, ele trajava roupas mais despojadas e possuía um olhar sério e perverso enquanto um sorriso ardiloso e malicioso emoldurava seus lábios. Mas ao chegar perto da mesa, ele parou e fixou seu olhar em uma pessoa presente naquela mesa.

\- Ora, mas quem vejo... Você por aqui, bruxa velha dois! – disse zombeteiro.

\- J-Judal! – exclamou gaguejando.

Aneesa sentiu todo seu sangue se esvair do corpo, sentiu sua boca tremer. Era grata por ele ter salvado sua vida naquela vez, mas nunca gostou dos olhares maliciosos que recebia dele e muito menos de saber que tinha uma divida com aquele ser de Rukh negro. O sorriso dele aumentou quando ela abaixou o olhar e ficou ainda mais retraída quando percebeu que todos olhavam para ela curiosos por ela e Judal se conhecerem.

\- Se conhecem? – Kouha se pronunciou, como sempre curioso.

Mas não era somente ele que queria saber desse fato.

\- Ah sim, nos conhecemos a tempo. Acho que foi a uns seis meses atrás – comentou dando a volta na mesa e mantendo seu olhar bem fixo nela que tentava a todo custo não lhe encarar – Não esperava vê-la por aqui, bruxa velha dois – falou bem próximo dela e afastando uma mexa que lhe cobria a orelha direita – Mas já que está aqui acho que finalmente posso cobrar minha divida... – Judal desceu sua mão pelo pescoço dela e desceu até a parte da frente do kimono.

Seus dedos finos tocaram a pele dela e ele chegou a afastar o pano que revelando o colo, Saahira, que estava do outro lado do salão gritava mentalmente para alguém fazer algo, ela era a única pessoa que sabia do incidente, mas não esperava que fosse cobrar a divida e que seria algo como aquilo.

Aneesa se encontrava envergonhada e suas bochechas estavam bem vermelhas, o que de uma forma interessante e estranha causou irritação em Kouen por vê-la desse jeito e por causa de Judal. Seu semblante fechou na hora e uma de suas mãos se fechou em punho, Kouha fora o único que percebeu essa mudança repentina no irmão e achou estranho. Mas queria ver mais atentamente aquela mudança.

\- Divida? Que divida? – perguntou Kouha desinteressado.

Koumei o repreendeu com o olhar, a menina estava quase desmaiando de vergonha e ele ainda queria prolongar aquilo perguntando sobre o motivo da tal divida. As outras princesas estavam incomodadas com o que Judal fazia e até viravam a cara para não ver a cena, menos Milianna, que estava apenas curiosa e revoltada por ela ser "chegada" no magi. Um ser tão poderoso.

\- Salvei a vida dela outro dia e agora ela me deve, mas não acertamos que tipo de pagamento seria – sorriu ele agora acariciando seu rosto.

Kougyoku olhou aflita para o pai e os irmãos quando Judal desceu novamente a mão agora se preparando para adentrar o kimono dela.

\- Judal! – disse Kouen seriamente, o mesmo se levantou ao exclamar. Todos o olharam, menos Aneesa que fitava a mesa querendo que aquela cena humilhante parasse – Já chega – ordenou.

O magi sorriu de lado e para provocar desceu ainda mais a mão cobrindo o seio da morena, que apertou os lábios tentando inutilmente segurar as lágrimas.

\- Judal, você ouviu meu filho! Pare ou será seriamente punido – disse o imperador.

O magi bufou e rolou os olhos.

\- Como vocês são chatos – comentou demonstrando irritação – Calma, não iria fazer nada. Tenho que me divertir, afinal não há muita diversão por aqui – disse cruzando os braços enquanto se afastava da mesa – Não irei jantar, perdi a fome por comida – falou olhando de relance para Aneesa – Minha fome por outra coisa aumentou – comentou rouco e malicioso.

Até as outras princesas se sentiram incomodadas com o comentário do magi, umas coraram e outras esconderam a cara, mas Aneesa era a pior. Ela custava a segurar as lágrimas que estava a beira de cair e isso irritou ainda mais Kouen, sentiu uma raiva imensa por Judal naquele momento.

Agindo somente pelo emocional, Aneesa se levantou da cadeira se afastou da mesa e fez uma breve reverencia ao imperador e em seguida saiu correndo do salão de jantar. Apesar de ter ficado frustrado com a atitude da moça o imperador permitiu que ela fosse, Saahira logo foi atrás para consolar a menina.

Depois disso o jantar seguiu em silencio, nem mesmo Milianna conseguiu dizer algo.

 **/ * /**

Já era tarde da noite, Saahira naquele momento se retirava do quarto de sua amiga e princesa carregando uma bandeja redonda e pequena de prata onde um copo jazia. O mesmo estava vazio, mas antes se encontrava com um chá de camomila para que Aneesa acalmasse os nervos, depois que saiu do jantar ela se recolheu em seu quarto e chorou como nunca. Para qualquer mulher o que Judal fez fora humilhante e desrespeitador, se pudesse ela daria uns bons socos naquele magi. Mas infelizmente não podia, pois era apenas uma criada e também porque Judal era protegido pelo imperador.

" _Maldito"_ praguejou.

Mas de repente parou de andar, quando avistou Kouen caminhando pelo corredor e indo na sua direção. Rapidamente se curvou quando ele parou diante dela.

\- Meu príncipe – disse sem jeito – Deseja alguma coisa?

\- Como está a menina? – perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Melhor agora, ela dormiu após tomar o chá de camomila – explicou.

\- Peço desculpas pelo comportamento de Judal. Ás vezes ele não sabe se comportar – disse fazendo uma breve reverencia.

\- Não lamente – falou Saahira – Mas não é o senhor quem tem que pedir desculpas, o magi é quem deveria vir aqui, mas acho que é exigir demais – comentou.

\- O que sua princesa fez para que Judal cobrasse uma divida dela?

Dentre todos daquele palácio, Kouen, era o mais curioso. Não ficava quieto enquanto não descobrisse o que queria. Não era atoa que se viu caminhando em direção ao quarto da princesa de Xian para saber qual a ligação dela com Judal.

\- Lamento, meu príncipe, mas isso é uma coisa que somente Aneesa-sama poderá lhe responder – disse cordialmente – Não estou autorizada a falar – explicou.

Frustrado por não ter conseguido a resposta que queria, Kouen assentiu e em seguida retornou para seu quarto. Onde remoeu sua curiosidade e se irritou ainda mais com a cana do jantar, ele pensaria em uma maneira de fazer Judal pagar pela humilhação que fez Aneesa passar. Porém, se perguntava o motivo de estar tão irritado com aquilo, até ele mesmo já fizera algo daquele tipo para humilhar seus oponentes quando estes eram femininos.

Ele só não entendia o motivo daquela irritação toda.

 **/ * /**

 **Espero que tenham gostado. Não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários! Até o próximo capitulo!**


	2. 2 Curiosidade!

**Não tenho nada a falar sobre o capitulo, apenas desejo a vocês uma boa leitura! ^^ E peço perdão sobre os erros ortográficos ^^**

 **/ * /**

Como primeiro dia no palácio e no império, as princesas teriam que acompanhar o príncipe em sua rotina de treinos e lazer. Nos outros dias elas estariam livres para andar pelo palácio ou fazerem o que quiserem. No salão de jantar o café da manhã era servido para as princesas, porém elas não estavam na compania da família Ren como noite passada. A forte claridade vinda de um céu parcialmente nublado deixava o cômodo mais harmonioso, apesar de o clima ser conflitante no momento.

Aneesa estava sentada a mesa junto das outras e vez ou outra ela recebia olhares questionadores e até de compreensão, mas ela não devolveu nenhum olhar, apenas se concentrava em se alimentar bem e seguir as ordens que receberia nesses três meses. Sua feição era inexpressiva, mas seus movimentos eram tensos e controlados.

Querendo tirar proveito da situação Milianna decidiu provocar.

\- Você e Judal parecem ser bem próximos, não é? – falou, mas ganhou em troca um silencio arrebatador – Não creio que alguém que possua um caso com um magi, se isso é possível, possa ser aceita como futura imperatriz – disse de forma provocadora.

Mas novamente Aneesa a ignorou. Milianna enfurecida bateu a xícara no pires e se levantou dando a volta na mesa e indo até a garota, onde ao se aproximar a puxou pela gola do kimono forçando-a a encará-la.

\- Eu falei com você, garota! E quando eu falo exijo que me respondam e olhem pra mim, fui clara?! – ralhou próxima dela.

Aneesa pensou em uma boa resposta, mas quando abriu a boca para falar algo ouviu uma tossida vinda de trás, ao se virarem encontraram com Koumei e Kouen parados a porta. Milianna prontamente soltou Aneesa e se afastou, fez uma reverencia a ele e voltou para seu lugar. O olhar de Aneesa e Kouen se encontraram novamente e desta vez ele pode ver um pouco de dureza naqueles olhos sensíveis e doces. O que despertou ainda mais curiosidade nele.

\- Se já acabaram de comer, queriam nos acompanhar. Meu irmão, Kouen, está bem atarefado hoje e vocês irão acompanhar a rotina dele, uma imperatriz deve saber o que seu imperador faz e sua rotina, ela deve se manter informada – explicou – Por favor, nos sigam – disse e se virou se pondo a caminhar.

Seguiram para o enorme jardim do palácio, onde uma parte bem forrada de grama se estendia e havia vários alvos a uma distancia de onde estavam. Após o café da manhã Kouen sempre treinava, seja com arco e flecha, luta, espadas, qualquer coisa valia para ele ficar em forma e sempre vencer seu oponente. Seu primeiro treino foi a luta, desta vez as meninas apenas iriam olhar. Algumas delas ficaram eufóricas quando o mesmo tirou a camisa, Milianna pegou seu leque para se abanar. As únicas que ficaram sem jeito diante da "nudez" do príncipe fora Aneesa e Keira.

Elas assistiam e torciam para ele que lutava combate corpo a corpo contra Koumei, ambos eram bons, mas as meninas estavam apenas interessadas no porte físico de Kouen. Mas Koumei possuía seu charme, já que estava sem camisa também.

\- Está melhor? – ouviu alguém sentar ao seu lado e perguntar.

Aneesa ergueu a cabeça que mantinha baixa e encontrou com Keira a olhando compreensiva.

\- Ah, sim – respondeu.

\- Não me pareceu convincente – disse virando o rosto e dando uma olhada na luta – Não gosto de combates corpo a corpo, acho muito desinteressante, prefiro usar alguma arma como espadas.

\- Seu povo são ótimos lutadores de espadas – disse Aneesa se lembrando das historias sobre Ling – Mas eu também prefiro espadas – falou.

Ambas sorriram minimamente e enquanto isso a luta continuava.

\- Preste atenção na luta – falou Koumei, mas de forma baixa para que somente o irmão escutasse.

Apesar das garotas estarem longe para escutar a conversa deles.

\- Não consigo, não quando minha curiosidade está me matando – respondeu ele dando outro soco no irmão.

\- Então é apenas isso? Curiosidade?

\- O que mais seria?

Koumei deu de ombros.

\- Se é curiosidade, posso resolver isso – piscou.

A luta acabou com Kouen derrubando Koumei, aplausos foram ouvidos e eles se curvaram. Koumei se aproximou delas e pediu que elas se juntassem ao treinamento de arco e flecha. Logo cada uma possuía um arco e certa quantidade de flechas, mas como sempre Milianna havia ido até lá para jogar e faria de tudo para chamar a atenção de seu futuro marido. Para isso ela fingiu não saber atirar com arco e flecha e Kouen foi ajudá-la.

Keira e Aneesa, que haviam se enturmado se preparavam para atirar. Lina, do reino de Xang, atirou a primeira flecha e acertou o alvo em cheio. Ela era a melhor com aquela arma, sempre preferiu ao invés de espadas. Anisah, do reino Assat (que era totalmente desconhecido) também parecia estar se dando bem com o arco e flecha. O que fez Aneesa se sentir pior, ela não era muito boa nisso.

\- Talvez se você abaixar mais o braço – comentou Keira, que também detestava aquela coisa – Acho que uma espada seria melhor em minhas mãos – suspirou.

Aneesa tentou acertar o alvo, mas errou. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Novamente ela tentou e se posicionou, esticou o braço puxando a ponta da flecha e segurou firme o arco, puxou o ar e então se preparou para soltar a flecha.

\- Não vai acertar o alvo assim – disse uma voz debochada, mas que naquele momento estava rouca.

O corpo todo de Aneesa tremeu de cima abaixo, principalmente com o toque em sua cintura e o corpo do magi colado ao seu. Sentiu sua mão apertar ainda mais o arco e podia jurar que a qualquer momento o quebraria. Tremula ela soltou a flecha que acertou próximo da bola vermelha pintada no alvo e em seguida se afastou bruscamente dele.

\- Viu? Falta apenas concentração – piscou Judal para ela.

Aneesa temerosa com a aproximação dele se afastou, mas ao fazer isso sentiu suas costas se chocar contra algo e então e viu a figura altiva e imponente de Kouen atrás de si. Assim como sentiu uma das mãos firmes e másculas dele em sua cintura e mesmo por cima por pano do kimono sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo.

\- O que faz aqui, Judal? – questionou Kouen desgostoso.

\- Vim apenas ver seu treinamento e estava ajudando Aneesa a melhorar sua pontaria – sorriu divertidamente com a feição séria do primeiro príncipe – Não fiz nada de mais desta vez – ergueu as mãos em rendição.

\- Vá embora! Está atrapalhando – ordenou Kouen.

Judal deu de ombros e após acenar para Aneesa ele sumiu dali num piscar de olhos.

\- Bom acho que chega de treino – disse Koumei tentando mudar o clima estranho que se alojou ali novamente – Depois de treinar ou ás vezes após o almoço Kouen sempre gosta de cavalgar, porém hoje ele irá escolher somente uma de vocês para acompanhá-lo – disse e deu uma discreta piscadela para o irmão.

Milianna fora a primeira a se exibir tendo em mente e certeza de que seria escolhida, porém ficou chocada quando viu a mão de Kouen estendida diante de Aneesa, que o fitava sem jeito. Ela trincou o maxilar com força e Koumei sorriu vitorioso, não havia gostado da princesa de Xin desde que a vira entrar pela porta do salão do trono. Quanto às outras ele não tinha uma opinião formada ainda.

Aneesa assentiu e pegou na mão de Kouen sentindo a maciez que ela possuía, apesar de manejar sempre uma espada e outras armas. Calmamente ele a conduziu até o estábulo onde os cavalos estavam sendo preparados.

Koumei avistou os dois saírem e depois levou as princesas para outro canto do palácio para entretê-las. E teve que segurar o riso quando viu a princesa Milianna pisar duro e caminhar super irritada.

 **/ * /**

No estábulo, Kouen conduzia Aneesa ainda tendo à pequena e delicada mão na sua. A princesa possuía um toque suave e leve, quase não sentia sua mão na dele apesar de saber que elas estavam se tocando. O olhar azul cristalino dela reparava em cada canto e Kouen não pode deixar de observá-la.

O estábulo era um loca bem grande, maior do que Aneesa esperava e havia vários cavalos e de varias cores. Um deles chamou sua atenção, ele era branco e com a crista bem penteada e longa, o mesmo se encontrava sendo escovado naquele momento por um empregado do palácio. Ela jamais havia visto cavalo mais belo que aquele, era realmente um alazão. E Aneesa sorriu indo até ele.

O empregado se curvou brevemente ao vê-los, Aneesa assentiu educadamente e se aproximou do animal, mas o mesmo jogou as orelhas para trás e Aneesa tocou no braço de Kouen o impedindo de se aproximar.

\- Não – disse baixo e o primeiro príncipe a olhou sem entender – Quando um cavalo põe as orelhas para trás quer dizer que está com medo ou que não gosta de seu visitante... – explicou tentando achar as palavras certas.

\- Então quer dizer que o cavalo não gostou mim, é isso? – indagou Kouen analisando a postura daquele animal grande.

Aneesa sem jeito apenas assentiu e virou o rosto encarando o chão de terra em que estavam. Devagar a princesa tentou se aproximar do cavalo, palavras doces e amigáveis saiu de sua boca e Kouen ficou espantado em como o cavalo pareceu se acalmar e aceitar o carinho que ela fazia agora nele. Um relincho escapou do animal e parecia feliz.

\- Parece entender sobre cavalos – comentou dando um passo e observando o cavalo, que nada fez – Provavelmente sabe cavalgar, estou certo?

\- Está, meu príncipe – sorriu minimamente – Aprendi quando tinha cinco anos, adoro cavalos. São meus animais preferidos – falou.

\- Me cavalo já está pronto? – indagou Kouen ao empregado.

\- Sim, meu senhor e o da princesa também. Koumei-sama disse para deixar dois cavalos prontos – disse se curvando.

O príncipe assentiu e depois pediu que Aneesa o acompanhasse, a princesa deu um aceno ao cavalo se despedindo dele e depois seguiu Kouen até outra parte do estábulo onde dois cavalos negros e imponentes os aguardavam.

Eles eram tão bonitos quanto o belo alazão branco que vira, mas aqueles pareciam mais gloriosos enquanto que o cavalo branco apenas possuía agilidade e beleza. Kouen a ajudou a subir no cavalo e em seguida ele fez o mesmo, logo depois agitaram as rédeas e seguiram calmamente para fora do estábulo e saíram do palácio para andar ao ar livre.

Uma floresta enorme cercava o magnífico palácio do império Kou, a vista de fora dos dominós do palácio era mais encantador e estonteante do que do lado de dentro, onde tudo parecia melancólico com uma pitada de seriedade. Ela se sentia mais acuada e reservada dentro daquele lugar, parecia que as paredes possuíam ouvidos e olhos que a vigiavam constantemente. Era arrepiante pensar nisso.

Ao seu lado Kouen conduzia seu cavalo de forma elegante, mas observava discretamente a princesa que parecia maravilhada com a beleza daquela floresta. Ela se encontrava tão leve, tanto que havia um pequeno sorriso emoldurando aqueles lábios finos e de aparência doce como a mais deliciosa fruta. O silencio que se estabeleceu entre eles não era constrangedor, muito pelo contrario, era de certa forma agradável. Ambos se olhavam discretamente para que não causassem desconforto no clima até agradável que se instalou.

Pararam de andar quando chegaram a um vasto campo aberto, a grama se estendia por toda aquela região e o vento soprava com gosto mostrando e gritando que era livre e o quão reconfortante aquilo era. Aneesa fechou os olhos quando uma rajada de vento soprou contra si e fez seus longos fios negros balançarem elegantemente, outro sorriso foi exibido por ela, mas este era mais espontâneo. Seus lábios se esticavam de forma suave e bela deixando o rosto tímido da princesa ainda mais expressivo. Kouen se sentiu hipnotizado por ela naquele momento, por aquela visão que internamente fez seu peito arder.

\- Acho que agora entendo por que gosta tanto de cavalos – comentou ele cortando aquela cena estonteante.

Aneesa abriu os olhos e o fitou, logo corou abaixando a cabeça e fitando a rédea em suas mãos. Um relincho veio por parte do seu cavalo e ela o acariciou para que se acalmasse, internamente o primeiro príncipe se xingou por ter estrago aquela cena tão linda e rara. Se dependesse dele talvez ficaria ali observando-a se deliciar com o vento em seu rosto.

\- Cavalos para mim são sinônimos de liberdade, adoro correr ao ar livre e sentir o vento em seus cabelos – comentou e riu nervosa por parecer uma boba diante dele – Mas e você meu príncipe, o que gosta de fazer?

Kouen não esperava por aquela pergunta, se surpreendeu e de repente viu que não possuía uma resposta para aquela pergunta. Ele era tão atarefado e possuía uma rotina tão cheia e apertada, que até mesmo respirar se tornava difícil ás vezes. Seus olhos contemplaram a beleza daquele campo aberta e tentou achar uma resposta a altura da dela, notou que a princesa ficou sem jeito diante de sua resposta, com certeza se achava uma tola por dizer tal coisa, mas para Kouen a resposta fora sincera e verdadeira, apesar de simples.

\- Possuo uma agenda tão cheia, que ás vezes nem tenho tempo para respirar. São poucas coisas nas quais gosto de fazer – disse ainda olhando para o horizonte – Gosto de ler, quando não tenho nada para fazer passo a maior parte na biblioteca e gosto de obter conhecimento. Acho que poderia dizer que sou um curioso nato – contou e voltou-se para ela que sorriu minimamente, mas sem mostrar os dentes – E por ser curioso que eu a chamei para cavalgar comigo. Quero que me explique qual sua relação com Judal! – disse firme e demonstrando um olhar severo.

Aneesa engoliu em seco diante da frase do príncipe, suas mãos apertaram ainda mais as rédeas e sentiu seu coração falhar novamente como na noite passada no jantar. Ela não conseguiu mais sustentar o olhar de Kouen e abaixou a cabeça escondendo o rosto.

\- Por favor, meu príncipe, não me faça essa pergunta – disse e ele notou certa aflição em sua voz.

Kouen se aproximou dela e segurou seu rosto fazendo-a o encarar, os olhos azuis dela estavam marejados e não demorou muito para a primeira lágrima escorrer. Aneesa moveu o rosto soltando-o do aperto suave da mão de Kouen, em seguida agitou as rédeas e fez o cavalo correr adentrando aquele campo aberto que tinha a grama um pouco alto em movimento devido o vento que soprava ali.

Irritado por ter sido ignorado Kouen foi atrás dela, ele sabia montar em um cavalo melhor do que ninguém e nem mesmo aquela princesa que possuía um conhecimento maior sobre esses animais foi páreo para ele, que logo a alcançou e entrou em seu caminho lhe bloqueando a passagem. Ambos se encararam, Kouen com seu olhar frio e severo e Aneesa com olhos envergonhados e aflitos. Ele não pode negar que algo dentro dele se cortou com a feição de tristeza que ela mostrava naquele momento, mas sua curiosidade sobre ela e Judal era maior que qualquer coisa.

Ele moveu o cavalo e se aproximou novamente dela, cada um dos cavalos estava voltado para um lado assim eles, Kouen a fitava ainda de forma curiosa, mas também um pouco... Compadecido? Aneesa não soube decifrar as feições de Kouen naquele momento, mas sentiu as suas emoções fazerem seu corpo entrar quase que em colapso. Sentia um embrulho no estomago, suas mãos apertavam com força as rédeas e sentia-as suadas, sem contar no nervosismo e coração acelerado.

Kouen estava tão próximo dela e aquilo fazia sua respiração acelerar de tal forma que achou que iria desmaiar.

\- Respire, Aneesa – disse ele próximo a si.

Novamente ela engoliu em seco e tentou normalizar a respiração.

\- _Está muito atirado, Kouen! É o primeiro dia dela aqui e já está avançando –_ uma voz os interrompeu e ao se virar Kouen pode ver Judal, o mesmo flutuava no ar e exibia aquele sorriso perverso dele carregado de deboche também.

\- Realmente lhe falta o que fazer nesse palácio, por que vai encher a paciência de Kougyoku? – disse Kouen com a voz controlada, mas o magi conseguiu sentir o timbre de irritação e adorou aquilo.

\- Irritar você tem me parecido mais divertido, principalmente quando a princesa Aneesa se encontra presente – comentou aterrissando e tocando a grama com seus pés descalços – Você devia ver sua cara! É impagável – riu de lado.

Logo depois alternou seu olhar para Aneesa que evitava encará-lo, Judal emitiu um som de deboche.

\- Não se apresse Kouen, você ainda tem mais quatro princesas para se deliciar e mesmo se fosse afobado com Aneesa não iria conseguir ser o primeiro – disse Judal provocando e internamente vibrou com a feição de desespero de Aneesa.

A pobre princesa abaixou a cabeça deixando que mais lágrimas caíssem molhando seu belo rosto, Kouen sentiu uma onda de raiva lhe invadir e deu uma olhada para Judal e em seguida fitou novamente a princesa de Xian.

Irritada por ter sido humilhada novamente por Judal, Aneesa agitou o cavalo e se pôs a correr novamente.

\- Judal! – esbravejou Kouen que o olhou furioso.

Em seguida seguiu Aneesa a toda velocidade que seu cavalo podia ir, apesar dela estar na frente ele conseguia manter o mesmo ritmo que ela. Aneesa retornava para os domínios do palácio e queria fugir do príncipe o mais rápido possível, ela estava certa quanto a não gostar de Judal, ele não era uma pessoa confiável mesmo que a tenha salvado. Ele parecia gostar de vê-la sofrer com aquele marco de sua vida, mesmo que ela não tenha acontecido, mas a palavra 'quase' a fazia sentir vergonha de si mesma.

Quando chegou ao estábulo e o levou ao mesmo lugar onde o pegou, Aneesa desceu e tentou correr, porém sentiu fortes mãos lhe segurar e de repente a figura exuberante de Kouen estava parada diante dela olhando-a de modo questionador. Ela não conseguia nem se quer ficar diante dele quanto mais encará-lo. O que ele diria se soubesse que uma de suas candidatas a imperatriz quase fora violentada? Aquilo era humilhante demais e vergonhoso, não queria levar desonra a família de Kouen.

\- Por favor, meu príncipe, deixe-me ir – implorou com a voz embargada.

Rapidamente ela se soltou dele e saiu correndo, ergueu um pouco seu kimono para que pudesse correr melhor sem que tropeçasse na barra de sua roupa.

Já havia se afastado do estábulo e esperava que Kouen não viesse atrás dela, o palácio já estava logo a frente e assim que avistou uma varanda entrou por ela, mas no caminho esbarrou em alguém e caiu sentada. Quando olhou deparou-se com a princesa Kougyoku, irmã mais nova de Kouen.

\- Perdão princesa – disse Aneesa se curvando.

E em seguida continuou seu trajeto ao quarto onde se trancou e não permitiu a entrada nem mesmo de Saahira.

 **/ * /**

\- Acho que não ouvi direito Kouen – disse Koumei confuso com o que saira da boca de seu irmão.

\- Você ouviu perfeitamente bem, Koumei – respondeu ríspido – Quero que investigue a vida da princesa Aneesa de Xian, algo a envolve com Judal e depois de certa frase dita por aquele magi maldito me fez questionar se ela pode realmente ocupar um cargo de imperatriz – disse se levantando da cadeira da biblioteca.

\- O que Judal aprontou desta vez? Ele faltou com o respeito para com a princesa novamente?

\- Não, mas fez um comentário que me deixou perturbado – explicou indo até a estante de livros onde pegou dois de capa dura – Apenas faça isso e não deixe que ninguém descubra.

\- Sim, meu irmão – assentiu.

Em seguida Koumei saiu, sabia que quando o irmão mais velho ficava irritado daquele jeito ou com idéias na cabeça o melhor era deixá-lo só até que se acalmasse. Porém, Kouen estava longe de ficar sozinho naquele inicio de noite, já que após a saída de Koumei uma figura feminina e toda enfeitada para chamar atenção adentrou a grande biblioteca do palácio. Após entrar fez questão de trancar a porta para não ser interrompida.

Seu andar desinteressado, mas varrendo o local a procura de seu homem e alvo. O kimono preto e decotado que usava fora escolhido especialmente para aquele momento, após saber do ocorrido entre o primeiro príncipe e a princesa, Milianna se alegrou ainda mais e decidiu ir para o ataque. Soube que Kouen estava sozinho na biblioteca, esperou que o irmão fosse embora para assim ter mais privacidade. Seus lábios, pintados de um vermelho provocativo, se esticaram em um sorriso malicioso quando o viu sentado em uma cadeira diante de uma mesa enorme e com livros e pergaminhos esparramados.

Devagar se aproximou e tocou de forma provocativa nos ombros do ruivo, apesar de ter se assustado com a repentina aparição da princesa de Xin, Kouen não deixou transparecer. Recebeu a pequena massagem em seus ombros, mas não de forma relaxante e sim excitante. Sabia que Milianna não havia ido até lá para lhe acalmar ou lhe fazer se sentir mais relaxado, ela estava ali para outra coisa.

\- Está tão tenso, pelo jeito o passeio com a princesa Aneesa não lhe fez bem – comentou sensualmente.

\- Não foi o que eu esperava – mas por causa da princesa e sim por causa de Judal, que estragara tudo – E você? O que faz aqui, creio que não goste de livros?

\- Tem razão, mas achei que quisesse relaxar um pouco – falou sentando-se na mesa e mostrando as pernas pela fenda do kimono – Apenas quero o seu bem, Kouen-sama! Farei qualquer coisa por você – disse ela pegando uma de suas mãos e levando o decote dela onde pousou a mão dele sobre o vale dos seios descobertos.

Ele tinha que admitir que Milianna possuía atributos muitos chamativos, até mesmo Kouha se sentiu atraído por ela, apesar de ser bem mais novo que a mesma. Mas apesar de bonita e atraente, a princesa se mostrava muito vulgar até mesmo na sua forma de falar e se perguntava se não trouxeram uma meretriz ao invés de uma princesa. Imaginava ela governando ao seu lado e não conseguia ver nada além e futilidade, talvez ela servisse apenas para servir sua cama e nada mais. E com esse pensamento deu continuidade ao dialogo entre eles.

\- Qualquer coisa? – quis ver até onde ela iria.

\- Sim, Kouen-sama – sorriu se exibindo para ele.

\- Vá para meu quarto e me espere lá – disse retirando sua mão de seu colo – Me dê cinco minutos e logo irei – completou.

Milianna sorriu alegremente e assentiu, saiu da biblioteca saltitando e exibindo um sorriso grandioso. Ela sabia onde ficava o quarto dele, pois havia questionado a uma criada que com medo de ser punida deu a informação. A princesa então adentrou o quarto do príncipe e ficou maravilhada com o tamanho dele, retirou o primeiro pano do kimono e se livrou das outras até restar somente um vestidinho de renda e curto, quase transparente também.

Ela deitou-se na cama de casal com lençóis de seda e esperou por ele. Em sua cabeça mil e uma maneira de satisfazer seu príncipe passavam e a cada pensamento seu sorriso malicioso aumentava.

Minutos depois a porta do quarto se abriu e Kouen entrou, exatamente cinco minutos. Os olhos do príncipe caíram por sobre o corpo curvilíneo da princesa deitada em sua cama e estava certo quando a ser chamativa demais e até mesmo vulgar. A forma como estava deitada em sua cama, lhe lembrava as meretrizes com quem já tivera uma noite.

Milianna levantou-se da cama e foi até ele, o ajudando a retirar sua roupa. Tentou beijá-lo, mas Kouen a impediu.

\- Uma coisa... Não irei lhe beijar, será apenas uma noite e será tratada como uma mulher que apenas serve a cama de um homem – disse Kouen sério – Você ainda não é imperatriz para que eu possa lhe beijar ou lhe dar tratamento especial – completou.

\- Não tem problema, só de ser sua já me sinto completa – disse ela abrindo a blusa de kimono dele.

 **/ * /**

\- E vai ficar aqui dentro, enfurnada? – questionou Kouha.

O mesmo naquele momento tentava convencer Aneesa a sair do quarto e ir para o salão de jantar, a comida já estava sendo posta na mesa e tinha medo de que o pai repreendesse a princesa pela desfeita. Ainda mais após saber que Judal atrapalhou o pequeno passeio de seu irmão com ela, se compadeceu pela garota que era poucos anos mais velha que si.

\- Lamento se estou sendo ingrata, Kouha-sama – disse Aneesa – Mas realmente não sinto fome.

\- Não precisa comer, meu pai não liga se você come ou não, mas fica muito irritado caso não compareça – explicou – Judal não vai entrar no salão de jantar hoje, colocamos vários guardas na porta e se ele entrar vai se dar mal – sorriu de lado, estava torcendo para o magi aparecer apenas para se arrebentar todo – O que me diz? – estendeu a mão a ela.

Aneesa suspirou e em seguida pegou na mão dele, Kouha sorriu abertamente e conduziu a princesa até o salão de jantar.

Ao entrarem o imperador sorriu ao vê-la, Aneesa se sentou e Kouha ficou ao lado dela para que não se sentisse deslocada. Keira que estava do outro lado iniciou uma conversa amigável para que ela não ficasse sem jeito também.

\- Bom, agora só falta Kouen resolver aparecer – disse Kouha.

De repente uma criada aparece no salão de jantar e se curva diante do imperador.

\- Senhor, Kouen-sama pediu para que levassem o jantar dele para o quarto. Ele não jantará com vocês esta noite – disse.

\- E por que não? – indagou o imperador frustrado. A criada então se aproximou com cautela e cochichou algo no ouvido dele, fazendo o mesmo sorrir abertamente e até alegremente – Oh, entendo. Kouen está com a princesa de Xin, Milianna – contou e a criada corou – Nesse caso tudo bem. Levem um banquete para eles – disse sorrindo – Parece que alguém vai se divertir essa noite!

O comentário fez Aneesa abaixar a cabeça, fora impossível não se sentir incomodada. Quando estava sozinha Aneesa não pensava em seus atributos, mas ao lado das outras ela ficava acuada e se sentia inferior, ainda mais quando estava perto de Milianna. Fora impossível não sentir um desconforto no peito mesmo que ela não tenha entendido o que era aquilo. Mas achou que fosse fome e então aceitou que a criada a servisse.

Mas ao comer sentiu a comida com um gosto amargo.

 **/ * /**

 **Pois é, como viram Judal não está facilitando para Aneesa e esse envolvimento deles está deixando Kouen subindo pelas paredes de tanta curiosidade! A princesa Milliana também é outra que está tentando de tudo para chamar a atenção do príncipe e já foi para cama com ele... E por causa disso deixou Aneesa entristecida, será que ela já está começando a sentir algo por Kouen? E quanto ao príncipe?**

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! ^^ Nos vemos até o próximo!**


	3. 3 Revanche!

**Não tenho muito a falar sobre o capitulo, apenas espero que gostem! Boa Leitura! ^^**

 **/ * /**

O canto dos pássaros ajudou a relaxar naquela tarde, havia ido à biblioteca com Kouha para que pegasse um livro ou dois para ler. Aneesa adorava ler e quando não fazia gostava de cavalgar por aí como uma pessoa livre, sentir o vento contra si a fazia esquecer que havia deveres com seu povo, mesmo que seu reino estivesse decadente. Havia se passado dois dias desde que cavalgara com Kouen e que na mesma noite escutara a criada dizer que ele passaria a noite com princesa Milianna.

Se lembrava do aperto no peito que sentiu e apesar de não tê-lo visto desde aquele dia, ainda sentia sensações estranhas quando ouvia somente o nome dele. Mas achou que não era nada e que estivesse ficando gripada. Em uma parte do jardim, onde havia uma enorme árvore de cerejeira, Aneesa se encontrava abaixo dela desfrutando de sua leitura. Keira havia chamando-a para treinar o manuseio de espada, mas estava em duvida se iria.

Porém, sua leitura foi interrompida com o barulho de algo e ao se virar deparou-se com a irmã mais nova de Kouen, Ren Kougyoku. Ela trajava um kimono simples, mas com as mesmas características: mangas longas e folgadas, onde ela usava-as como "esconderijo" em situações de constrangimento.

\- Kougyoku-sama, deseja alguma coisa? – falou Aneesa se levantando e se curvando.

Notou que ela estava sozinha, não estava acompanhada de dois guardas e seu fiel acompanhante. No qual ela nem se recordava o nome.

\- Ah, não... É que... – ergueu as mãos tampando o rosto que atingiu uma coloração escarlate – Apenas... Bom, queria conversar – disse mais calma e deixando seu rosto a mostra – Notei que fica mais distante das outras, como possui uma personalidade como a minha, achei que...

Aneesa sorriu docemente e esticou a mão demonstrando para que se sentasse, assim a mais nova o fez. Sentou-se diante de Aneesa e começaram a conversar.

\- Se me permite dizer, notei que também é bem distante de todos no palácio. Não se dá bem com seus irmãos? – perguntou Aneesa.

\- Mais ou menos – disse fitando suas mãos escondidas pela manga do kimono – Os únicos que conversam comigo são Judal e Kouen, mas quando eles estão ocupados ou ausentes, acabo ficando sozinha – sorriu entristecida – Kouha não tem muita paciência em falar comigo, está mais preocupado em tocar o terror nos inimigos e no treino, Koumei sempre é atarefado e me ignora completamente – explicou.

\- Entendo – disse ela – Eu possuía apenas um irmão, mas ele também não tinha muita paciência comigo – riu divertida – Então aprendi a apreciar a minha própria companhia – virou-se para a ruiva – E depois... Do que houve, fiquei ainda mais sozinha – completou dando um suspiro.

\- Ouvi Kouen comentar que em seu reino na família real, para que um irmão seja superior ao outro e possa governar Xian ele deve derrotar o outro. É verdade que matou seu irmão? – indagou curiosa e temerosa com a resposta.

\- Pode guardar um segredo? – Kougyoku assentiu – Não o matei, mas ele ficou gravemente ferido e por vergonha foi embora. Não tive coragem de matá-lo, apesar de possuir grande ressentimento para com ele – suspirou.

\- Acho que eu também não conseguiria matar nenhum de meus irmãos, nem mesmo Kouha ou Koumei – comentou.

A conversa com Kougyoku era até agradável, Aneesa pensou. Logo estavam conversando sobre Sindria, um lugar encantador que a princesa havia conhecido e claro sobre o rei Sinbad. A princesa de Xian sorria pela forma como Kougyoku falava sobre Sinbad e notou claramente seus sentimentos pelo rei de Sindria. Mas também viu que a mesma não era correspondida.

Enquanto conversavam, nem perceberam que eram observadas por alguém.

Kouen naquele momento estava em um escritório dentro do palácio que dava acesso a aquela ala do jardim enorme que cercava o fundo do palácio. Aproximou-se da janela para abri-la e foi quando viu as duas ali sentadas debaixo da cerejeira, conversando e rindo sobre coisas que ele desconhecia, mas que atiçou sua curiosidade. Ficou ali por um tempo apenas observando-as, de vez em quando mexia em um livro repousado em uma mesa retangular e grudada na parede ao lado da janela.

Folheava o livro, mas apenas era pretexto para continuar ali as observando. Principalmente Aneesa, que naquela tarde parecia mais bonita e suave do nunca, era incrível como ela conseguia mudar de postura dependendo do lugar em que ela se encontrava. Durante as refeições, ela era séria, sempre postura ereta e com medo de cometer alguma falha, mas quando estava fora do palácio ela falava de forma suave, calma e sorria mais. Por um momento sentiu inveja de Kougyoku por receber aqueles sorrisos que mostravam animação e entusiasmo com a conversa.

O sorriso que ela deu quando cavalgaram pela floresta rondou a mente de Kouen e ele sempre o via em seus sonhos. Porém, o que o irritava era não saber que tipo de ligação ela possuía com Judal, aquela frase ecoava em sua mente e ás vezes acaba pensando besteira. Chegou a imaginar Judal tocando o corpo pequeno daquela garota, imaginou a boca dele desfrutando daqueles lábios. Por mais que Judal fosse um magi, ele possuía um corpo humano e não estava imune aos desejos que um homem sentia.

Vendo que sua irritação havia retornado ele largou o livro que havia pegado na mesa ao lado da janela e retornou para a grande mesa onde mapas estavam abertos e mostravam todos os reinos daquele mundo. Sentou-se a cadeira e tentou se concentrar em sua respiração. E depois de muitas tentativas ele conseguiu se acalmar e voltar a se concentrar no que fazia.

\- Está aí! – ouviu a voz de Koumei suar na porta.

\- Me procurava? – indagou sem tirar seus olhos do livro que lia no momento.

Koumei assentiu e caminhou pelo escritório com seu leque de penas frente ao rosto, chegou perto da janela e viu a mesma cena que Kouen.

\- Elas parecem ter se dado bem – comentou descontraído.

\- Parece que sim – respondeu ele desinteressado.

Koumei se voltou para ele e o fitou, apesar de parecer calmo sabia que aquela mente aguçada do irmão mais velho estava borbulhando. Sua respiração estava alterada e ele por ser mais observador conseguia notar a diferença, coisa que mais ninguém conseguia.

\- Pela sua feição me parece que não superou o passeia a cavalo com a princesa Aneesa – disse o fitando – Pensei que a noite que teve com a princesa Milianna, fosse ajudar. Foi tão ruim assim? – riu por detrás do leque.

\- Pelo contrario, Milianna será uma boa esposa, mas somente se o homem quiser sua cama sempre quente, para o resto eu duvido muito que preste – respondeu e Koumei se surpreendeu com a resposta – O que quer?

\- Estava com nosso pai, ele me pediu para lhe avisar que fará uma espécie de prova... Ele quer saber se as princesas são capazes de lhe satisfazer em todos os sentidos, não só o carnal – contou e esperou alguma expressão ou resposta dele.

E logo o teve. Kouen abaixou o livro e o olhou com confusão nos olhos pequenos e suaves, naquele momento.

\- Que tipo de prova?

\- Bom, ele não falou. Disse que quer fazer suspense, mas logo ficará sabendo – falou pensativo.

\- Então acho melhor eu me preparar para tudo, dependendo de nosso pai... Desse teste pode vir qualquer coisa – falou apoiando a cabeça na mão levemente fechada enquanto seu cotovelo apoiava-se no descanso de braço da cadeira – Terei que avaliá-las?

\- Não sei ao certo, mas parece que será individual. Mas não adiante especular, terá que esperar nosso pai se pronunciar – disse tão inconformado quanto Kouen.

Mas o mais velho se sentia ainda mais frustrado. Kouen odiava falta de conhecido, sobre tudo, seja de um assunto, uma história, um acontecimento, qualquer coisa. Não era atoa que estava quase se descabelando por não saber o que ligava a princesa Aneesa com Judal. E as provocações apenas pioravam sua situação e curiosidade.

Achando que havia passado tempo demais naquele cômodo, Kouen se levantou e se esticou escutando os braços estralarem.

\- Onde está Kouha?

\- Treinando.

Kouen assentiu e saiu do escritório tendo Koumei logo atrás de si. Talvez treinar um pouco aliviaria a tensão.

 **/ * /**

Depois de se conhecerem um pouco mais, Kougyoku e Aneesa acabaram se entrosando melhor ainda. A conversa agora era animada e se encaminhavam para a área de treinos onde Keira lutava espadas com Kouha, ao chegarem viram os dois no gramado em uma parte do fundo do palácio onde não havia flores ou plantas para serem pisoteadas e assim poderiam treinar sem algo lhe impedindo.

Keira exibia um sorriso nos lábios e parecia feliz, principalmente quando Kouha vinha com tudo para cima dela com sua espada. Aneesa até se animou um pouco vendo os dois lutarem, sentiu-se empolgada e quis entrar no meio para participar da luta, mas achou melhor esperar. Quem vencesse lutaria contra ela.

Mais a frente Aneesa viu o primeiro príncipe chegar à área aberta enquanto Koumei seguiu reto indo para outro lugar e logo sumindo quando adentrou uma porta do palácio. Seus olhos se conectaram e sem jeito pela presença dele acabou desviando e quebrando o contato que havia estabelecido. Kougyoku observou a cena calada e sorriu internamente, era obvio que Aneesa estava interessada em seu irmão, tão claro quanto os seus por Sinbad. Límpidos como a água, ela sorriu.

\- Você é bom – respondeu Keira atraindo a atenção de todos, ela estava deitada no chão com a espada de Kouha apontada para seu pescoço – Nunca ninguém conseguiu me empolgar durante um treino ou uma luta de verdade, você conseguiu isso.

\- Bom saber – riu Kouha e ao virar o rosto avistou Aneesa e logo acenou – Que tal lutar comigo, princesa de Xian?

\- Estava apenas esperando – respondeu Aneesa se aproximando e Kouen não perdia nenhum movimento seu.

Keira saiu do campo e foi para o lado de Kougyoku, que sentou-se em um tronco posto ao chão e usado como banco, as duas ficaram a observar Aneesa que escolhia uma das espadas. Kouha se sentia entusiasmado, era difícil de encontrar bons guardas que soubessem lutar pra valer, muitos pegavam leve com ele por ser príncipe, mas com a princesa Keira ele se sentiu vivo como nunca e agora esperava que Aneesa o desse algum tipo de divertimento. Ou que fosse, pelo menos, estimulante.

Após escolher sua espada Aneesa se preparou parando diante de Kouha, que mostrava um sorriso ardiloso que dizia claramente o quão eufórico estava com aquela luta. Preparam-se e então o primeiro golpe de ambos os lados foi proferido e as espadas se chocaram, Kouha tentava avançar, mas Aneesa conseguia bloqueá-lo com maestria. Era notável a felicidade do garoto com a luta iniciada.

Kouen se mantinha de braços cruzados apenas observando o chocar de espadas, mas também aproveitava para fazer uma analise critica a respeito da desenvoltura da princesa. Se a comparasse com Keira ela precisaria melhorar um pouco mais, Aneesa apesar de saber manusear uma espada não parecia querer machucar Kouha ao contrario de Keira que avançava nele com fúria e garra. Por outro lado o primeiro príncipe observava a postura dela, novamente diante dele se encontrava outra princesa.

Não era aquela com jeito tímido e retraído, era aquela com um sorriso vivo e um olhar cheio de mistérios, e que estes o estavam fazendo perder o sono.

De repente uma das espadas sobrevoa e assim a cena de Aneesa apontando a espada para Kouha é mostrada, deixando Kouen surpreso. Ninguém nunca fora capaz de vencer o irmão, apenas ele.

\- Ando me surpreendendo com vocês, achei que fossem apenas garotas mimadas e fingiam saber lutar, mas me enganei – disse ele sorrindo de canto – Peço perdão por zombar de vocês... Mentalmente – falou simplesmente e se erguendo – Então quem vai lutar contra Aneesa agora? Quer participar Kougyoku? – olhou para a irmã mais nova.

A princesa olhou do mais novo para o mais velho, ela viu claramente o brilho de desafio naqueles olhos suaves e tão penetrantes de Kouen. Negou e deu a vez para o irmão, que se sentia eufórico com a possibilidade de lutar com Aneesa. Mesmo que seja apenas um treino.

\- Eu gostaria de participar, se possível!

A voz arranhada e carregada de deboche ecoou acima de suas cabeças e ao ergue-las depararam-se com Judal flutuando no ar, de braços cruzados e os olhos carmesim queimando em cima de Aneesa. Que desta vez o encarou com seriedade. Mas era apenas por estar com a adrenalina da luta de segundos atrás, se estivesse em seu "estado normal" abaixaria a cabeça e sairia dali.

\- Você vai acabar matando ela – comentou Kouha com desdém – Kouen é quem vai lutar contra Aneesa! – retrucou.

Judal desceu e com seus pés tocou a grama verde do quintal do palácio. Uma rajada de vento soprou e o sorriso de canto do magi negro se alargou ao ver a face séria da princesa.

\- Esse semblante sério não combina com você, princesa – disse cruzando os braços – Prefiro você mais quieta e me evitando, me instiga mais – riu.

Aneesa se irritou e largou a espada no chão e virou-se no próprio eixo e seguiu rumo ao palácio, fazendo o magi rosnar entre dentes por ser ignorado. Pensou em ir atrás dela e exigir que a encarasse, mas achou que brincar com ela seria mais divertido.

\- Ora, Aneesa, devia me tratar com mais respeito! Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu entre nós – disse e vibrou internamente ao vê-la parar. Deu uma rápida olhada de canto e viu Kouen trincar o maxilar – Depois do que aconteceu me ignorar desse jeito... Me machuca, sabia? – colocou as mãos na cintura.

Aneesa parou de andar no mesmo instante, era obvio que ele queria brincar, que queria vê-la destroçada por causa daquele acontecimento. Mas não deixaria que ele brincasse com ela daquela maneira, não permitiria que usasse isso para manipulá-la. Calmamente e ainda de costas para Judal, a princesa começou a proferir palavras em sussurros, para que somente ela escutasse.

\- Ah? O que está dizendo, bruxa velha? – indagou o magi tombando um pouco a cabeça.

As palavras continuaram e ninguém ali conseguia escutar, até ela as proferiu mais alto.

\- Tome meu corpo, Berith! – gritou erguendo uma de suas mãos rumo ao peito.

Um dos três anéis que ela usava brilhou e logo Aneesa estava equipada com seu Djinn. O Djinn que ela possuía era um gênio da luz, seu equipamento se revestia em uma cor prata ao longo do corpo, apesar de ser bem revelador, sua roupa parecia ser feita de penas de anjos. Seu cabelo ficou todo jogado para trás revelado seus olhos que mudaram para um prateado. Um cetro se encontrava em sua mão também.

Ela se virou e fitou Judal com um ódio mortal, mas que apenas fez o magi sorrir animado.

\- _Undas Divinum!_ **(Latim: ondas divinas) –** exclamou apontando o cetro na direção de Judal.

O magi nem mesmo teve tempo para revidar, pois quando percebeu havia sido pego por aquele golpe que era feito de uma luz branca e forte que fora capaz de lançá-lo contra várias árvores e parar no muro do palácio onde varias rachaduras se formaram ao redor dele.

Kouha olhou perplexo para a princesa assim como Kouen e as outras duas princesas, vários guardas apareceram após o estrondo causado, pouco depois Koumei e as princesas candidatas a imperatriz apareceram no quintal também. Milianna ficou abismada com o fato da princesa de Xian estar usando seu equipamento de Djinn e ter atacado um magi, um ser que estava acima deles.

\- Realmente não esperava por isso – a voz enlouquecida de Judal ecoou atraindo a atenção de todos – Do que mais é capaz, _princesa_? – indagou.

Aneesa trincou os dentes e apertou o cetro em suas mãos. O cetro de repente desapareceu e no lugar uma espada prateada apareceu, no centro do cabo entre a lamina havia uma pedra de rubi adornando a mesma. A princesa segurou firmemente no cabo e a ergueu, no mesmo instante vários pontos de luz ao redor dela se formaram e logo tomaram forma de uma sombra da espada que segurava e todas miradas para Judal.

\- Não darei tempo para que me ataque! Eu sou um magi! – berrou ele erguendo sua "varinha" e acertando estacas de gelo na direção dela, porém nenhuma acertou. Todas se quebraram ao se chocar contra uma proteção invisível ao redor de Aneesa – O que?

\- Berith possui uma proteção própria, nenhum ataque me fará mau enquanto estiver equipada com este Djinn! Seja magi ou outra pessoa qualquer – respondeu simplesmente – Acho que agora é a minha vez! – disse – _Lumini sabii!_ _ **(Luzes de espadas)**_ – exclamou.

As espadas de luzes rasgaram a distancia entre ela e Judal e em seguida elas o atingiram, apesar de que a maioria foi repelida por ele, mas as outras que ele não conseguiu impedir o acertaram arranhando partes de seu corpo, como braços e pernas e dois cortes na barriga a mostra.

Um grunhido vindo por parte dele fez Aneesa riu discretamente, Judal estava provando do próprio remédio. Ela não gostava de usar seu equipamento de Djinn para uma luta banal como aquela, ele deveria ser usado para defender seu país, mas precisava calar a boca daquele magi idiota. Judal se apoiou nos joelhos e tentou respirar enquanto pequenas linhas de sangue escorriam manchando um pouco o chão.

\- Isso ainda não acabou! – rosnou ele enfurecido – Ninguém pode vencer um magi!

\- Está enganado, Judal! Isso já acabou! – disse ela desarmando seu Djinn e chamando outro – Balam! – gritou e seu corpo se revestiu de lenços brancos e esvoaçantes tendo seu corpo coberto por somente uma armadura rumo aos seios levemente volumosos – Isso acaba aqui! _Darba!_ **(sopro)** – disse.

Em um segundo Aneesa estava acima de Judal e após dizer o nome de seu golpe, uma rajada de vento forte e esmagador atingiu Judal que sentiu o corpo ser prensado contra o chão que rachava ao seu redor a cada instante. A pressão era imensa, tanto que achou que seus órgãos fossem ser esmagados por aquela força descomunal. Quando Aneesa achou que já era bom o bastante para ele, a mesma interrompeu o golpe deixando o magi devastado no chão.

Calmamente ela pousou na grama próxima de novo de Keira e Kougyoku, que estavam tão perplexas quanto a todos ao redor que assistiram a cena. Calmamente ela se aproximou de Kouen que parecia ainda aéreo com o ocorrido, de repente a viu diante de si e curvada e sem seu equipamento de Djinn.

\- Lamento pelo transtorno que causei, meu príncipe – disse ela ainda curvada – Prometo que não irá se repetir – dito isso ela se retirou do jardim ainda tendo todos a olhando perplexos.

 **/ * /**

\- Como ele está? – indagou a uma curandeira que saiu de um quarto onde Judal estava sendo cuidado, ainda era possível ouvir os xingamentos dele, o que dizia que estava se recuperando.

Judal fora logo levado para ser tratado, Kougyoku ajudou a curandeira a cuidar dele e tentava de algum jeito fazê-lo se acalmar enquanto o magi proferia injurias e ameaças de morte a princesa de Xian.

\- Ele ficará bem, se está gritado desse jeito quer dizer que seu corpo está se recuperando. Apesar dos golpes terem sido fortes, não causaram danos internos apenas externos – explicou ela calmamente.

\- Então ela não queria matá-lo – ponderou Koumei, que estava do lado de fora junto de Kouen e Kouha.

\- Não, apenas queria humilhá-lo. Humilhação é pior que a morte – disse Kouen abaixou seu olhar para o piso daquele corredor.

A curandeira se retirou após ser dispensada, como Judal gritava daquele jeito era fato que ele já se encontrava melhor. Kouen, porém, parecia sério e pensativo. Estava admirado com a força da princesa, mesmo que ela não tenha ferido o magi. Mas se quisesse poderia te-lo feito.

\- Não é atoa que ela conseguiu conquistar quatro Djinn – comentou Kouha com as mãos atrás da cabeça – Acho que agora Judal aprendeu onde é seu lugar – riu ele que foi aos poucos sumindo pelo corredor a frente.

Kouen em seguida se levantou, precisava pensar com clareza. Mais uma coisa para deixá-lo intrigado com a princesa. Já não bastava aquela conexão com Judal, agora tinha o fato dela ser bem forte e tanto poder o fez querer ficar mais próximo daquela princesa. Se despediu de Koumei e seguiu para a biblioteca, que era o único lugar calmo o suficiente para que pudesse por as idéias no lugar.

Ao chegar a biblioteca encontrou-a como de costume: vazia e silenciosa. Adorava aquele silencio. Mas ao adentrá-la escutou um barulho de cadeira sendo arrastada e ao andar pela biblioteca, viu a silhueta única da princesa de Xian. Aneesa se encontrava lá naquele momento e procurava algo para ler e distrair a mente, já que a mesma a martirizava pelo que fez a Judal e pelas conseqüências que teria com aquilo. Um bom livro a faria esquecer daquele incidente e de Judal também.

Mas ao tentar pegar um livro da alta prateleira Aneesa sentiu a cadeira balançar e quando percebeu estava caindo para trás tendo o livro que queria em mãos e sendo apertado contra o corpo. Porém, o mais estranho era que ela não sentiu a queda e muito menos a dor que sentiria em suas costas, foi quando resolveu abrir os olhos e então deparou-se com Kouen a segurando.

\- Kouen-sama! – disse.

Em seguida foi ajeitada por ele, que a colocou no chão, mas a manteve próxima a si. Por um motivo inexplicável.

\- Devia tomar cuidado, pode acabar se machucando – disse.

\- Ah sim – assentiu – Obrigada – disse.

Um silencio se instalou no recinto e novamente Aneesa se sentiu incomodada com aquela falta de palavras e falta de jeito que sentia perto dele, mas mesmo assim ainda conseguia se manter ao seu lado mesmo calada. Notou que o príncipe a observava e provavelmente queria falar sobre o incidente com Judal, que era tudo o que ela menos queria falar. Apenas queria esquecer que cedeu ao momento, a raiva pelas provocações dele e o atacou.

Mas Kouen não estava preocupado com aquilo, pouco importava que ela tivesse dado uma bela surra no magi, estava surpreso coma força dela isso era verdade, mas sua curiosidade ainda o atormentava. Mas ao virar o rosto e ver dois livros em uma pequena mesa e ao ver sobre as historias que continham nele ficou intrigado.

\- Não imaginava que gostava desse tipo de leitura, princesa – comentou se aproximando da mesa e pegando um dos livros – Uma categoria um tanto incomum para uma princesa ler, apesar de não ter nada contra esse tipo de leitura – completou voltando-se para ela.

\- Uma garota não pode gostar de um conto de aventuras? Onde seus personagens fazem uma viajem e em meio a ela lutas e perigos se escondem – disse e em sua voz havia um tom divertido, que o surpreendeu.

\- Lamento se a ofendi, é que não me parece esse tipo de garota, ou melhor, mulher – revelou indo até uma das prateleiras e procurando por algum livro de sua preferência.

\- E quanto a você, Kouen-sama, quais livros prefere? – indagou ela observando-o pegar um livro de capa escura e seu nome escrito em dourado.

\- Quanto mais conhecimento, mais vivo me sinto – disse – Então acho que aqueles que contem historias e me intrigam – contou e Aneesa sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver um leve levantar do canto da boca do príncipe.

\- Ah sim, Kougyoku comentou algo sobre isso – disse sem pensar e logo tampou a boca – Ai, perdão...

\- Vocês se tornaram bem intimas em tão pouco tempo – disse e ela assentiu sem jeito – Então quer dizer que conversaram sobre mim – comentou indo até uma mesa onde se sentou.

Havia uma janela próxima a esta mesa e a claridade daquela tarde ensolarada entrada pela janela escancarada. Ele abriu o livro iniciando sua leitura, mas ao mesmo tempo queria continuar a conversar com a princesa, sentia que ela estava aberta a um dialogo mais duradouro e talvez poderia obter as respostas que queria.

\- Ah bom... Kougyoku apenas comentou que gostava de obter conhecimento, o assunto surgiu de repente quando falávamos sobre... Irmãos – disse ela apertando ainda mais o livro contra seu peito.

Kouen a olhou e ela pareceu perder o ar de repente, tanto que precisou virar o rosto para poder respirar normalmente.

\- Pelo jeito não gosta de falar sobre esse assunto, já que parece lhe incomodar. Seria por que matou seu irmão para mostrar que era uma líder forte? – questionou e estreitou levemente os olhos.

\- Talvez, não queria fazer aquilo – disse cabisbaixa.

\- Ás vezes somos obrigados a fazer o que não queremos – disse um tanto sério – Mas... Onde aprendeu a lutar tão bem daquele jeito? Ninguém consegue derrotar um magi com tanta facilidade como você fez – perguntou entrando no assunto de seu interesse.

Kouen possuía a cabeça apoiada na mão levemente fechada e a olhava sentindo a euforia do saber e querer obter o conhecimento daquela "união" dela com Judal lhe dominar da cabeça aos pés.

\- Como sabe em meu país o líder tem que ser forte, aprendi da pior maneira que ser forte é o único jeito de sobreviver a esse mundo cruel e frio – disse de forma contida e novamente diante dele a princesa que se controlava aparecia – Poder e força andam juntas – completou.

\- Pelo jeito que fala sobre este mundo, parece que conhece apenas o lado ruim dele – comentou – E esse lado ruim que conhece tem haver com o fato de você e Judal serem próximos?

Sua voz havia mudado ao fazer tal pergunta, proferir as palavras que causavam tormento em sua mente era irritante para Kouen. Se via dominado por suas emoções naquele momento e sentiu as palavras saírem amargas da boca, mas ele precisava saber sobre aquilo ou então morreria devido a sua curiosidade.

Aneesa abaixou a cabeça e sentia que a qualquer momento estragaria o livro em suas mãos de tanta força que colocava naquele aperto. Não acreditava que o primeiro príncipe ainda não havia desistido daquele assunto, que para ela, era tão doloroso de ser lembrado.

\- Por favor, não insista nesse assunto – pediu andando a passos apressados até a porta.

Mas Kouen não a deixaria sair dali sem uma explicação plausível para aquele comportamento e fuga do assunto, quando ela tentou fugir ele se levantou bruscamente da cadeira e bloqueou o caminho de Aneesa que se chocou contra o corpo enorme do príncipe. A princesa batia no rumo do peito dele e corou ao ver um pedaço do kimono dele aberto e a pele clara dele a mostra.

\- Por que sempre foge? – indagou ele bem sério, mas sua voz ainda continuava aveludada.

\- Eu...

\- Há algo entre vocês dois? Houve algo entre vocês dois que ninguém pode saber? – cobriu-a de perguntas.

Aneesa ficou pasma com as perguntas feitas, Kouen parecia acusá-la de ter algo com Judal. Nem em seus sonhos aquele magi povoaria seus pensamentos ou sua mente, não conseguia se imaginar gostando ou amando aquele ser que apenas gostava de si mesmo e queria ver a destruição alheia. Ela olhou para o ruivo ressentida.

\- O que está insinuando? Que tenho um caso com Judal?! – exclamou demonstrando seu ressentimento.

\- Parece – respondeu dominado por um sentimento desconhecido por ele – A forma como ele te olha e a trata, na primeira noite de vocês aqui ele se aproximou com tanta intimidade e lhe tocou de maneira atrevida – revidou.

\- Ele não me tocou! Eu fui humilhada por ele, seus toques eram de humilhação e já que se sentiu incomodado por que não fez nada a respeito, Kouen-sama? – indagou séria. Vendo o silencio dele Aneesa abaixou a cabeça – Minha vida não lhe diz respeito, pelo menos não ainda!

Dito isso se soltou dele e passou pelo mesmo, mas Kouen não estava de bom humor para deixá-la ir tão facilmente. Foi atrás dela e a puxou pelo braço e a jogou contra uma estante de pergaminhos, alguns caíram no chão e a distancia entre eles era pequena. A respiração de ambos era descompassada e pesada, principalmente a de Aneesa que novamente se esqueceu de como respirar.

Era difícil para ela manter o foco quando o tinha tão perto daquela maneira, suas mãos firmes seguravam seus braços finos deixando uma mensagem clara de que ele não a soltaria. Ele a olhava tão intensamente que as bochechas da princesa estavam levemente coradas, era estranho a forma em que se encontrava. Não se recordava de sentir aquela ansiedade e vontade absurda lhe dominar quando se encontrava diante de uma mulher. Nem mesmo com Milianna ele sentiu tal coisa.

Mas com Aneesa parecia que ele não tinha domínio sobre seus atos e pensamentos e aquilo o frustrava.

Ele estava tão perto dela, a uma distancia extremamente curta daquela boca que o convidava para um beijo intenso e arrebatador. Era intenso o desejo de provar aquela boca pequena e rosada naturalmente, dispensando uma cor nos lábios. Viu quando Aneesa engoliu em seco e aquilo pareceu convidá-lo ainda mais a encurtar a distancia. Suas bocas já se roçavam de leve e causava arrepios na princesa.

Faltava pouco para que eles selassem os lábios e iniciasse um beijo. E então...

\- Ah está aí! – uma voz os interrompeu fazendo ambos se afastarem e se virarem para a intrusa – Pelo visto cheguei bem na hora – falou Milianna de forma ríspida. Ela olhava para Aneesa mortalmente e a mesma virou o rosto.

\- O que quer, Milianna? – indagou Kouen sério e deixando bem claro que não gostou de sua intromissão.

\- Vim convidá-lo para um piquenique – falou sorrindo e se aproximando dele, a mesma passou os braços por seu pescoço e depois deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelo peitoral levemente a mostra do príncipe – As outras princesa também irão e Aneesa se quiser pode se juntar a nós – disse a contra gosto.

\- Sinto muito, mas... Prefiro ficar lendo – disse ela fazendo de tudo para não encarar o ruivo.

\- Ler? Que coisa mais chata – reclamou – Não tem como um livro ser divertido.

\- Depende do ponto de vista – comentou Aneesa – Com licença – pediu e rapidamente saiu da biblioteca.

\- Espere! – ordenou Kouen. Aneesa fechou os olhos por um momento e se virou com receio – Milianna ofereceu um piquenique e acho que seria uma desfeita recusar, você irá. E é uma ordem, assim posso conhecer um pouco mais as princesas que querem se tornar imperatrizes – disse ele.

Aneesa teve a leve impressão de que aquela ordem era mais por ela ter se esquivado da pergunta dele sobre Judal e pela intromissão que Milianna fez, era nítida a irritação em seu semblante. Como não havia outra alternativa, assentiu concordando em ir a tal piquenique.

 **/ * /**

 **Como puderam notar uma amizade está nascendo entre Kougyoku e Aneesa... Kouen ainda está curioso com esse elo entre Judal e a princesa, mas Judal parece apenas querer provocar Kouen... E tivemos um pequeno momento e quase um beijo entre o primeiro principe e Aneesa... Será que dá próxima rola beijo?! Fiquem na torcida...! kkkk Obrigada por lerem e até o próximo capitulo! Beijos! ^^**


	4. 4 O beijo do Magi!

**Desde já agradeço os favoritos e comentários! =) Não tenho muito a dizer sobre o capitulo, apenas desejo a todas(os) uma boa leitura! E peço perdão por qualquer erro ortográfico!**

 **/*/**

Dois dias após o incidente entre Aneesa e Judal se passaram, as coisas no palácio ficaram um tanto monótono, principalmente devido a ausência de Kouen que passava horas no escritório com Koumei em reuniões a respeito de cidades onde Kou dominava, exemplo desse domínio era Balbadd. Com isso as princesas não tiveram muito com o que fazer ou desfrutar de sua companhia, fazendo assim algumas, sendo esta a princesa Milianna, ficar enfurecida.

Ela era a que mais "perseguia" Kouen em todos os cantos do palácio, apesar de estar acostumado a ter pessoas, sendo eles guardas, atrás de si, ter uma mulher tão vazia quanto Milianna era um tanto chato para ele. Se fosse a princesa Keira ou até mesmo a princesa Aneesa, ele não reclamaria as duas sabiam como manter um homem atento a determinado assunto. A princesa de Xang, Leena, também não parecia ser de todo vazia e fútil, apesar de ter conversado pouco com ela. Já as princesas Milianna e Anisah, aquelas lhe causavam dor de cabeça.

Naquele dia Kouen passou a manhã toda em seu escritório discutindo certos assuntos com Koumei e com isso ele nem viu sinal das princesas. Algumas delas, sendo Aneesa, Keira e Leena, conseguiram se ocupar, mas na hora do almoço não viram sinal do primeiro príncipe, nem mesmo o Imperador se fez presente para a refeição.

Sendo assim certa parte da tarde passou e agora elas se encontravam sentadas a mesa novamente desfrutando de um belo café da tarde na companhia de Kougyoku, que acabou se entrosado com as princesas, mais precisamente com Aneesa. Elas discutiam sobre alguns assuntos triviais, a princesa de Xin e do até então desconhecido reino que era onde a princesa Anisah pertencia, não haviam chegado.

\- Por falar nisso, onde está aquele magi insuportável? – indagou Keira, ela não parecia ter problemas com a língua, principalmente diante de pessoas que eram mais intimas dela.

\- Judal ás vezes some daqui, mas creio que ele voltará – contou Kougyoku sem jeito pela forma tão simples e despojada que a princesa falou, ela sempre tinha que ser educada e manter a postura, mas Keira não parecia ligar para isso e a invejava por poder falar o que pensa.

\- Duvido que ele volte, se voltar aposto que Aneesa acaba com ele de novo – riu Leena timidamente.

\- Ora, não vou fazer aquilo de novo – contou dando um gole em seu chá – Posso me dar mal, ainda não sei como não fui punida – disse.

\- Meu pai entendeu que fora Judal quem provocou, além do mais ele disse que gostou da sua atuação e que você é bem forte, seria uma ótima aliada ao Império Kou – disse Kougyoku sorrindo – Acho que ganhou pontos com ele – piscou – Ainda mais depois de Kouen pedir para que não fosse punida e te defender – deixou escapar.

Aneesa ficou surpresa com a frase da ruiva.

\- Kouen-sama me defendeu diante do imperador? – disse surpresa.

\- Sim – sorriu.

\- Algum problema, Aneesa? – questionou Keira, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

\- Não é nada... Apenas não esperava essa atitude de Kouen-sama – respondeu.

\- Kouen pode ser distante e frio na maior parte do tempo, mas ele sabe ser justo.

Naquele mesmo instante a princesa Milianna e Anisah adentraram o salão onde elas faziam as refeições, como sempre a princesa de Xin andava confiante e deslumbrante com seus kimonos super decotados e que faziam até mesmo os guardas do palácio babarem em seus decotes. Por estar andando demais com ela, Anisah estava indo no mesmo ritmo. Antes ela era até legal e parecia ser uma pessoa boa, agora vivia atrás de Milianna como um cachorrinho.

Sentaram-se a mesa juntando-se as outras. E mais que depressa se juntou a conversa, já que escutara a frase de Kougyoku.

\- Kouen-sama é realmente um homem esplêndido – disse Milianna que esperou a criada servi-la de chá – Formidável talvez seja a palavra mais correta. E seus atributos... – suspirou enquanto movia a mão como se estivesse se abanando, um sorriso malicioso acompanhava o gesto.

Todas ficaram sem entender aquele gesto e dos atributos que Kouen parecia possuir, Anisah negou com a cabeça enquanto sorria diante da ingenuidade e inocência daquelas princesas.

\- O que Milianna quer dizer é que ela e Kouen já estiveram juntos... Sabem, já fizeram aquilo... – riu mais anda ao ver a cara de confusão delas – Aquilo! Um homem... Uma mulher... Em uma cama – falou sugestiva.

Demorou um pouco e logo todas entenderam e coraram, Aneesa e Kougyoku eram as mais vermelhas e se pudessem se esconderiam debaixo da mesa. Mas um estalo se fez na mente da irmã mais nova de Kouen.

\- Mas isso não pode acontecer! Kouen não escolheu nenhuma de vocês ainda – disse.

\- Princesa Kougyoku, com todo o respeito, mas... Vale tudo quando se quer alcançar o topo e ser a melhor – falou Milianna erguendo a xícara para a mesma e depois dando um pequeno gole.

Enquanto Anisah e Milianna pareciam se divertir as custas da confusão e constrangimento delas, no canto da mesa Aneesa parecia mergulhar em uma confusão de sentimentos que por um momento a deixou tonta. Agradeceu por estar sentada, caso contrario teria desmaiado ao ouvir a mesma dizer tal coisa.

Um incomodo no peito se formou, de repente sentiu-se tola por cogitar beijá-lo dois dias atrás quando se encontraram na biblioteca. Naquela noite ela dormira nas nuvens por causa do ocorrido, sonhara que o beijava e apesar de ter sido só um sonho, parecia que havia sido real, pois ainda podia sentir a textura de seus lábios sobre os seus. Mas então se viu criando uma bolha de sonhos que era considerado idiotice.

Discretamente olhou para Milianna e viu que em comparação a ela, seu corpo não era chamativo, não possuía curvas atraentes e muito menos era tão bonita quanto à outra princesa. Abaixou a cabeça descrente de suas chances.

\- Senhoritas... O imperar deseja vê-las – disse um criado que apareceu a sala de jantar.

Todas se olharam e depois fitaram o servo.

Mais que depressa o seguiram até o grande salão do trono.

Ao chegarem o imperador se encontrava sentado em seu trono, Kouen estava de pé ao lado dele e sua expressão apesar de séria e analítica parecia abatida e cansada. As janelas da sala do trono estavam abertas deixando a claridade entrar por ela deixando o ambiente mais amigável do que da primeira vez que entraram ali. Pararam diante do trono e se curvaram respeitosamente e aguardaram suas palavras.

\- Princesas, as chamei aqui hoje para avisar sobre uma pequena prova para ajudar Kouen a escolher quem será sua noiva – disse o imperador – Como foi dito vocês ficarão aqui durante três meses para serem testadas e após esses meses Kouen escolhera sua esposa. A primeira prova consiste em... Satisfazer o príncipe.

As palavras fizeram Milianna sorriu maliciosa e as outras princesas coraram fortemente, já que o assunto que falavam antes de irem a sala do trono era sobre _prazer_.

\- Como sabe um imperador é cheio de tarefas e quase sempre não há algo que o faça realmente relaxar, então quero ver como vão se comportar em uma situação. Além do mais, uma imperatriz deve sempre estar lá para ajudar seu imperador, até mesmo em uma hora de relaxamento – contou – Digo que vale de tudo para fazer meu filho relaxar – sorriu de lado e Milianna entendeu o recado – Cada uma de vocês passará uma noite com Kouen, à primeira noite será amanhã! Então qual de vocês passará a primeira noite com Kouen? – indagou olhando-as com divertimento.

\- Eu irei, vossa majestade! – exclamou Milianna erguendo sofisticadamente a mão.

Kouen teve que segurar um suspiro de desolação quando a viu dar um passo a frente, seus olhos estavam mantidos a todo momento na ultima princesa, que na hora da pergunta recuou um passo. Pena que ele não pode escolher qual delas seria a primeira a passar a noite com ele, a princesa Aneesa seria sua "vitima" e assim poderia se livrar daquela curiosidade que lhe matava a cada dia.

\- Porém, há algo a respeito desse "teste" – observou o imperador – Apesar de vocês terem o comando por um momento, Kouen também terá sua vez. A cada princesa ele fará uma pergunta, não importa qual seja a questão levantada, a mesma deverá ser respondida!

Aneesa arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Kouen olhou para ela, um leve sorriso de canto quase imperceptível se apossou seus lábios. Ali ela havia percebido que não adiantaria fugir como fazia desde daquela noite em que Judal a humilhou no durante o jantar, se encontraria em um beco sem saída. Por mais que soubesse que poderia haver outras perguntas que pudessem ser feitas Aneesa já sabia que ele não perderia a chance, podia as palavras se formando em seus olhos que ainda a fitavam.

Kouen se sentia triunfante naquele momento, havia conversado o pai a respeito desse teste após saber do mesmo por Koumei, então sugeriu algo tendo em mente sua descoberta da ligação entre Aneesa e Judal. O imperador nada viu de ruim nessa proposta e acatou prontamente, deixando o primogênito ainda mais entusiasmado, era uma pena que teria que começar com Milianna. Havia tentado argumentar que queria escolher quem seria a primeira princesa, mas essa segunda opção foi negada pelo imperador.

Mas ele sobreviveria até a noite esperada. E até lá, teria que aprender a conviver com a mais chata das princesas.

Seu estomago até se revirava ao olhar para Milianna.

 **/ * /**

\- Está quieta – comentou Kougyoku.

Era final de tarde, poucas horas depois da reunião das princesas com o imperador, após sair da sala do trono Aneesa pediu permissão para cavalgar ao ar livre, assim se acalmaria e conseguiria pensar no que faria em sua noite com o príncipe. Logo depois de saírem, no corredor mesmo, elas decidiram quais seriam as outras princesas que passariam a noite com Kouen.

A segunda princesa seria Anisah, obvio, a terceira seria Keira, a quarta a princesa Leena e por ultimo Aneesa. Até agradeceu por ser a ultima, assim poderia pensar em algo e ganharia tempo para se preparar emocionalmente para a pergunta dele.

\- Aneesa! – a chamou ao ver que ela estava aérea, viu-a piscar varias vezes a então a fitar – Tudo bem com você? Parece meio avoada – constatou.

\- Ah... Não é nada – respondeu virando o rosto para frente.

Andavam calmamente a cavalo deixando os animais as guiarem para onde quisessem. Enquanto isso conversavam mais um pouco.

\- Preocupada por ter que passar uma noite com meu nii-san? – indagou mostrando um sorriso amigável.

\- Um pouco – respondeu.

\- Lhe chamaria de doida se não estivesse, até mesmo eu ficaria se tivesse que passar uma noite no quarto de um homem no qual nem conheço direito e que pode ser meu marido em um futuro distante – disse – Mas sabe... Eu gostaria que você se casasse com Kouen – contou.

Aneesa a fitou surpresa.

\- Eu? Tem certeza? Não creio que seja apta ao cargo de imperatriz – falou entristecida e percebeu os olhares da outra em cima de si.

\- Dentre todas eu gosto mais de você e acho que meu nii-san também gosta – sorriu – Nunca vi Kouen olhar para alguém do jeito que ele olha para você – observou fitando as rédeas em suas mãos – Ele parece olhá-la como quem olha para um livro que contém mistérios que muitos não conseguem desvendar, mas ele sabe que somente ele é capaz de descobrir seus mistérios – riu de sua comparação.

\- Talvez seja por isso que ele me olha tanto.

\- Uh? Como assim? – disse confusa.

\- Kouha-sama disse que Kouen-sama é louco do conhecimento, talvez ele só esteja interessado porque possuo conhecimentos que ele não tem. Mas garanto que ele perderá o interesse assim que me desvendar – afirmou.

Ela sabia que no fundo Kouen só se aproximava dela por querer saber a respeito de sua interação com Judal, um acontecimento ela preferia esquecer para sempre e o havia feito, mas jamais imaginou que encontraria o magi ali no palácio e que o mesmo lhe traria dor de cabeça. Agradecia por ele não estar no palácio... Pelo menos por enquanto.

\- Você se menospreza demais – disse Kougyoku – Aposto que está enganada. Seria ótimo se Kouen se apaixonasse por você, acho que o que falta na vida do meu irmão é um amor de verdade – suspirou – Ele está sempre tão ocupado, assim como Koumei, os dois quase não possuem tempo para relaxar. É só trabalho, trabalho e trabalho – estalou a língua.

\- _Mas é isso que os imperadores fazem..._ Eles se afundam em seu trabalho!

Mas será possível? Ela não tinha nenhum sossego naquela lugar?

A voz de Judal soou debochada como de costume, havia divertimento também ao ver a cara fechada da princesa, que apertou as rédeas com força. Talvez ele estivesse ficando louco por ir até ela depois da surra que levou dias atrás, mas não podia evitar, provocá-la estava sendo sua rotina. Ainda mais quando não se tinha muito que fazer naquela droga de lugar. Kouha já não lhe dava mais diversão como antigamente.

O magi antes flutuava no ar, mas logo tratou de descer e parar a uma distancia delas. Seus braços estavam cruzados frente ao corpo e ele as encarava esperando alguma resposta mal criada, ansiava por essas respostas. Havia acordado com sede de provocações e sabia onde poderia encontrar as provocações que queria.

\- Judal! O que faz aqui, quando voltou?! – indagou Kougyoku surpresa.

\- Andei por aí, mas creio que minha vida não seja da sua conta, bruxa velha – ralhou ele como de costume – Estava andando por aí quando ouvi as vozes de vocês duas, achei que poderia participar da cavalgada, mas claro que iria voando – falou.

\- E quem disse que você é bem-vindo? – respondeu Aneesa já irritada.

Judal sorriu abertamente ao escutar a voz dela, adorou ouvi-la irritada.

\- Eu deveria lhe castigar da pior maneira possível pelo que me fez, mas não estou com muita vontade de me cansar hoje – falou dando de ombros – Então achei que seria mais divertido lhe provocar – sorriu de lado.

\- Provocar?

Judal não respondeu apenas assentiu esperando alguma frase mal criada por parte dela.

\- Kougyoku, volte para o palácio! – disse endurecendo sua voz e a mesma saiu autoritária.

\- Quer que eu a deixe aqui sozinha com Judal? Não posso! – exclamou e o cavalo se agitou.

\- Ficarei bem, agora vá! – ordenou.

Kougyoku deu uma rápida olhada para a princesa e depois para Judal que fitava a morena diante de si. O magi agora estava sério e esperava alguma coisa por parte da princesa.

\- Não ouviu, Kougyoku? – a voz de Judal soou ameaçadora.

Rapidamente ela agitou as rédeas e o cavalo relinchou e depois ela deu a volta cavalgando de volta para o palácio, mas ela não ficaria quieta fingindo que não viu nada. Ela avisaria Kouen, Koumei ou até mesmo Kouha sobre Judal, após o sumiço do magi Kouen ordenou a todos que se caso ele retornasse e se aproximasse da princesa deveria ser avisado imediatamente. E era isso que ela faria, avisaria os irmãos antes que Judal apanhasse de novo ou então Aneesa, já que ela sabia como Judal podia ser rancoroso e vingativo.

Na floresta ainda montada em seu cavalo Aneesa encarava Judal com raiva e seriedade em suas expressões. O magi lhe fitava da mesma maneira e ainda esperava por alguma ação, em seguida a princesa se moveu e desceu do cavalo. Deu alguns passos adiante e ficou a centímetros de Judal.

\- O que quer afinal de contas? Me persegue desde o dia em coloquei os pés aqui! – disse séria – O que quer de mim?

O magi moveu a boca mostrando desinteresse, mas em seguida seus olhos afiados e perigosos se estreitaram ao fitar a garota a sua frente com superioridade.

\- Já falei: meu pagamento por ter lhe salvado – respondeu tombando um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

\- Não pedi para ser salva e se soubesse que seria atormentada por você desse jeito, seria melhor que tivesse me largado lá para sofrer por minha estupidez! – disse ríspida.

\- Quem diria que uma princesa com traços tão delicados fosse ter uma língua tão afiada – riu pelo nariz – Mas já que quer a verdade... Lhe darei – falou andando e se aproximando dela – A verdade, queria princesa, é que eu também passei a lhe desejar – contou ao aproximar sua boca do ouvido dela.

Os olhos de Aneesa se arregalaram com a frase dita sem pudor algum.

\- Quando lhe salvei achei que fosse a irmã de Kouen ou até mesmo Hakuei, já que possuem os cabelos negros, mas me enganei e quando vi já tinha lhe salvado por engano. Mas ao olhar para você pude entender o motivo daquele homem querer lhe possuir, você é belíssima, Aneesa – disse rouco, ainda mantendo-se bem perto a ela com sua boca colada ao ouvido dela, para que a mesma pudesse escutar tudo perfeitamente – Você possuía uma beleza rara, nem mesmo Milianna com todas aquelas curvas causa a metade do que você causa nos homens ao redor, até mesmo Kouha que é um pirralho e mais novo que você se sentiu excitado ao lhe olhar – disse rindo e se afastando dela e contemplando a face corada que ela exibia.

\- Você é desprezível... – disse enojada.

\- Posso ser muitas coisas e me orgulho disso – falou sem se importar com a ofensa.

\- Então não me salvou por que quis e sim porque me confundiu com uma das princesas do Império Kou – afirmou e ele sorriu de lado.

\- É – disse e voltou a se aproximar dela calmamente se divertindo da forma como ela recuava feito um animal assustado.

Judal avançava e ela recuava, até que algo chocou-se contra suas costas e viu que encostou-se no cavalo que agora parecia mais preocupado em comer a grama sob si, o magi vibrou quando viu os olhos azuis assustados dela lhe fitar. Adorava aquele pânico que conseguia causar nos humanos, era tão fácil deixá-los desesperados.

Não havia saída para ela, com suas mãos bloqueou a passagem pelas laterais, uma em cada lado de sua cabeça e aos poucos foi encurtando a distancia. Ele não seria louco de fazer aquilo se não tivesse certeza de que não apanharia novamente como da ultima vez em que a provocou, observou que ela não usava seus receptáculos de metais e sorriu internamente por isso. Ela era somente uma humana indefesa.

\- Judal... – sussurrou temerosa.

\- Desta vez... – segurou o rosto dela – Não irá me escapar!

Dito isso Judal quebrou a curtíssima distancia e selou seus lábios nos dela. Aneesa não quis corresponder, uma por estar perplexa demais com a ousadia dele e segunda por não conseguir retribuir, mas o magi não facilitava e a forçava a beijá-lo também. Seus lábios, apesar de beijarem os seus com brutalidade, eram macios e possuíam um gosto único.

De repente se viu sendo tomada por aquele beijo intenso e violento, sentiu seus lábios se moverem involuntariamente e corresponder ao beijo. Mas não porque estava gostando, mas sim por não haver outra alternativa, pois não se encontrava com seu receptáculo de metal para lutar contra ele. Em maio ao beijando achando que ele abaixaria a guarda, ela tentou empurrá-lo ou até mesmo chutá-lo, mas fora em vão. Judal era mais forte que ela e usava o próprio corpo para prendê-la entre seus braços.

O magi estava adorando senti-la se contorcer em seus braços, apesar de preferi que ela ficasse quieta e aproveitasse aquela caricia. Mas ele era um tanto sádico e gostava de um pouco de sofrimento em qualquer coisa que fizesse, até mesmo em um simples beijo. Para aproveitar mais aquele ato Judal invadiu a boca dela com a língua fazendo o beijo ficar mais molhado e intenso, ele a prensou mais contra o cavalo que relinchou e a agarrou mais fervorosamente. Ele se encontrava em êxtase com aquele beijo, jamais havia provado algo igual. Mesmo que tenha beijado outras mulheres por aí apenas por prazer próprio e curiosidade.

Aquele beijo para ele beirava a insanidade, era puro delírio. Tinha certeza de que não se arrependeria.

Para deixar as coisas ainda mais empolgantes, suas mãos curiosas e atrevidas percorreram o corpo dela subindo em direção à frente do tronco. Aneesa se desesperou quando sentiu as mãos de Judal se moverem, com o corpo um pouco mais livre tentou se livrar dele, mas ele interrompeu o beijo e segurou suas mãos.

\- Fique quieta – ordenou.

O coração de Aneesa batia desenfreado e ela só pode rezar naquele momento. Lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto. Novamente sua boca fora tomada enquanto o magi ao mesmo tempo se concentrava no beijo enlouquecedor (para ele) tentava abrir o kimono de Aneesa. Mas ele estava tendo certa dificuldade já que por causa do pano na cintura abrir o mesmo era difícil, mas não para ele, quando ele queria algo ele conseguia. Foi então que em uma puxada só um pedaço do kimono que cobria o seio esquerdo dela rasgou revelando aquele pedaço de pele, na qual era macia e convidativa.

Seus toques eram tão brutos quando seu beijo, ela sentia sua pele arrepiada por causa da repulsa que sentia de si mesma. Mais lágrimas escorriam e ela achou que sua vida acabaria ali.

Foi então que de repente a brutalidade vinda de Judal desapareceu, de um minuto para o outro ela não sentiu mais o beijo fervoroso dele em sua boca já vermelha e levemente machucada, não sentiu suas mãos atrevidas lhe massageando os seios a mostra pelo kimono rasgado naquela área. Sentiu-se livre e quando ousou abrir os olhos viu uma figura grande e de ombros largos acertar um soco em Judal que caiu para trás.

\- Kouen-sama! – exclamou baixo.

Kouen estava de costas para Aneesa, que encarava a cena toda perplexa, porém aliviada. Havia sido resgatada das mãos daquele magi, mas ficou preocupada com o que viria a seguir. Judal se ergueu e passou as costas da mão direita na boca limpando um pouco do sangue que escorreu, ele fitava Kouen mais sério do que nunca e ali Aneesa temeu pelo pior. O moreno deu um passo em direção a Kouen e o mesmo acertou outro soco e depois mais outro. Não dando espaço para ele revidar.

O terceiro e ultimo soco fez Judal cair no chão e receber um chute na barriga.

\- Melhor ficar aí caído ou você morrer aqui – disse Kouen ameaçadoramente.

Judal fez uma careta e ali mesmo ficou, ele sabia que seria tolice de sua parte enfrentar Kouen mesmo que o primeiro príncipe estivesse desarmado. Kouen era forte até mesmo sem uma arma e o magi viu o receptáculo de metal com ele, não seria tolo de começar uma briga onde sabia que perderia e que já havia perdido. Mas havia valido a pena, pois conseguiu o que queria daquela princesa idiota. O magi sorriu malicioso para o ruivo e depois flutuou no ar e então desapareceu.

Kouen fitou o céu tingido de laranja intenso ainda esperando alguma coisa vinda de Judal, quando constatou que ele havia ido embora realmente virou-se para a princesa que tentava inutilmente tampar-se com o kimono rasgado na frente. Suas bochechas estavam mais do que coradas e seu choro parecia se intensificar a cada tentativa falha de se cobrir.

A princesa parou seus gestos e arregalou os olhos quando Kouen retirou sua capa costumeira capa preta e a jogou nos ombros dela. Ele não disse nada, apenas jogou a capa em si e a encaminhou até seu cavalo onde a colocou sentada e depois subiu ficando atrás dela. Aneesa olhou para o seu cavalo e em seguida com um assobio do príncipe o mesmo começou a segui-los. Parecia ser bem treinado.

E calmamente e em um silencio constrangedor retornaram para o palácio.

 **/ * /**

Kougyoku mantinha seus olhos arregalados e sua boca tapada pelas mãos pequenas que possuía, ao seu lado Saahira trincava o maxilar enquanto ouvia a historia toda de Aneesa, que naquele momento se encontrava deitada em sua cama trajando um roupão aconchegante, depois de tomar um banho para se acalmar.

\- Judal fez isso? – a pergunta fora retórica.

Nenhuma das duas conseguiu dizer nada diante da historia contada, pelo menos ela fizera o certo ao ir chamar Kouen. Pode ver exata e bem nitidamente a feição de enfurecimento que se apossou do irmão na hora em que contou que Judal fora atrás de Aneesa, seu irmão havia se transformado em um furacão quando passou por ela, deixando a mesma e Koumei surpresos e perplexos com sua atitude.

Aneesa possuía a expressão abatida, parecia que Judal havia roubado mais do que simplesmente um beijo, mas talvez tivesse mesmo. Saahira conhecia bem demais a menina para saber que Judal estragou sua vida com isso, pode ter sido um beijo, mas fora seu primeiro beijo e o mesmo estava sendo guardado para seu futuro marido. Algo assim era um ultraje e era quase que ser violada. Aneesa agora seria vista como impura ou meia pura, suas chances em se casar com Kouen estava na corda bamba.

\- Maldito Magi – rosnou Saahira baixo e em seguida saiu do quarto para dar mais privacidade a princesa.

Kougyoku a seguiu e fechou a porta com cuidado. Olhou para os lados e não viu Saahira em lugar algum, preocupada com o que ela poderia fazer foi procurar por ela.

Ficou alguns minutos correndo pelos corredores a procura da mesma e logo ao passar pelo escritório de Koumei a viu ali, a porta estava aberta e Saahira se encontrava parada diante de seus irmãos. Para não ser vista ela se escondeu ao lado da porta e tomou cuidado para que não notassem sua presença.

\- Como está sua princesa? – indagou Koumei, sua voz demonstrava total desinteresse, o que preocupou Kougyoku.

Será que Aneesa seria "desclassificada" e iria embora de Kou? Pensou ela aflita.

\- Pior do que eu esperava – respondeu Saahira ríspida – Quero saber o que vão fazer a respeito d magi Judal? – questionou.

Kouen a encarava e apesar do semblante calmo, por dentro estava tão furioso quanto à dama de companhia da princesa de Xian. Ainda não havia pensado no que faria realmente, mas Judal pagaria de alguma forma. Koumei por outro lado não queria se intrometer naquele assunto, mas também não ficou nada contente com o atrevimento de Judal e achava que um castigo seria o mais plausível.

Para Saahira, se ela pudesse, arrebentaria a cara daquele magi. Poderia até acabar morta, mas não desistiria de arrebentar daquele abusado.

\- Qual realmente o envolvimento de sua princesa com nosso magi? Desde que ela chegou Judal tem demonstrado conhecê-la e isso tem trago situações constrangedoras para todos – disse Koumei erguendo seu leque de penas negras frente ao rosto, permitindo que seus olhos sejam vistos.

Saahira ficou tensa. Não tinha permissão para falar sobre aquilo e se falasse quebraria a promessa que fizera a Aneesa. Ela abaixou a cabeça em desolação.

\- Lamento, mas não tenho permissão para falar. Apenas posso dizer que Judal salvou Aneesa – contou parte da verdade e do ocorrido.

\- Salvou de que? – indagou Kouen, que até então tinha se mantido calado – Deve ter sido algo grande para que Judal se comporte desse jeito, apesar de que sempre gostou de debochar das pessoas ao seu redor e vê-las se afogar em seu sofrimento – constatou apertando a ponte do nariz.

Saahira fechou os olhos se odiando pelo que ia dizer, mas não tinha outra alternativa.

\- Então pergunte a ela – falou e os irmãos a olharam – Aneesa passara uma noite com você e pelo que soube o príncipe tem direito a fazer uma pergunta, então faça essa pergunta, ela não terá escapatória. Mas... Quando ouvir a resposta peço que seja compreensível, por favor – pediu.

Teria feito a coisa certa?

Koumei abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Kouen o interrompeu.

\- Está certo, irei aguardar a minha noite com a princesa Aneesa – disse ele somente.

\- Obrigada, Kouen-sama – se curvou e em seguida saiu deixando-os a sós.

\- Por que não arrancou a verdade dela aqui e agora? Ou até mesmo da princesa? – questionou Koumei.

\- Acha que Aneesa conseguiria responder algo no estado de nervos em que ela se encontra? Provavelmente sairia correndo do palácio e fugiria de mim... Melhor esperar ela se acalmar e até lá, vou pensando em algo para que ela não fuja quando for questionada – falou Kouen voltando sua atenção ao pergaminho que lia.

\- E quanto a Judal?

\- Sofrerá as conseqüências – respondeu somente.

 **/ * /**

 **Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Judal avançou o sinal e roubou um beijo (e que beijo!) de Aneesa e Kouen não gostou nada... Tenho até pena do Judal agora...**

 **A amizade entre Kougyoku e Aneesa está se fortificando e isso é bom, a ruiva será uma grande aliada para a princesa! E isso conta pontos, já que a futura imperatriz e esposa de Kouen deverá se dar bem com todos da família!**

 **No próximo capitulo teremos a primeira noite das princesas com Kouen, muitas surpresas aguardam para o próximo capitulo! Nos vemos logo! Beijos!**


	5. 5 Primeira Noite - Milianna

**Olá! Peço perdão pela demora, mas aqui está o capitulo e o mesmo está cheios de surpresas... Desculpem por qualquer erro de ortografia. Tenham uma boa leitura! ^^**

 **/*/**

O tempo mudou de repente de um dia para o outro, o dia ensolarado que se fez agora se encontrava nublado e fechado como se estivesse compadecido com sua dor. Ela não saiu do quarto para nada naquele dia, tomou seu café da manhã no quarto mesmo e depois voltou a ficar deitada, virada para a janela, observando aquele céu melancólico e que parecia compartilhar a mesma dor e tristeza que possuía consigo.

Saahira ficou parte da manhã com ela, havia pegado um livro na biblioteca com a ajuda de Kougyoku, já que no palácio os criados não tinham a permissão de ler, mas usaram a desculpa de que era para a princesa de Xian e assim ninguém desconfiou. A dama de companhia não vira Kouen nos poucos minutos que saiu do quarto, questionou a irmã mais nova do príncipe e nem ela sabia onde o mesmo se encontrava.

À hora do almoço chegara mais rápido do que Aneesa esperava, a porta de seu quarto foi aberta e então seu almoço chegou posto em uma bandeja de prata reluzente. Uma comida digna dos deuses. Porém, para o paladar da princesa parecia sem gosto, mas tentou comer mesmo assim para não parecer ingrata, mas não conseguiu ir muito longe e largou metade da comida na bandeja. A criada olhou para Saahira e a mesma assentiu mostrando que não adiantaria insistir.

Quando a criada saiu Saahira se aproximou da cama onde novamente Aneesa adotou a mesma postura desde que acordara.

\- Não pode ficar nessa cama para sempre – falou tentando fazer a mesma ter alguma reação – Logo sua noite com o príncipe Kouen vai chegar, tem que pensar em algo, não pode deixar que isso atrapalhe suas chances – disse.

\- Não sei se me importo – sua voz saira como um suspiro.

Saahira suspirou desolada e saiu do quarto achando que seria melhor deixá-la com seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando a mesma saiu Aneesa esboçou alguma reação: voltou a chorar como fez na noite passada. Ainda sentia-se humilhada e violada pelo que Judal fez a ela, mas também sentia uma fúria sem igual se apossar dela. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e deixou-se chorar.

 **/ * /**

No salão de jantar o almoço se seguia calmamente, Saahira retornou ao salão e assim que entrou os olhos questionadores e aflitos de Kougyoku e os curiosos de Keira caíram em cima dela. Parada ao lado das criadas que eram obrigadas a ficarem ali, de pé, ela apenas negou com a cabeça. Situação e gestos que não passaram despercebidos por Kouen sentado desta vez ao lado de Kougyoku. Ele comia calmamente, mas seus ouvidos e olhos estavam sempre em alertas, principalmente na direção da porta. Tinha esperança de ver Aneesa aparecer para almoçar com eles.

Mas ela não apareceu.

\- Hey, você não é a dama de companhia da princesa Aneesa? – como sempre Kouha não possuía papas na língua – Onde ela está?

\- Em seu quarto, meu príncipe, ela não está se sentindo muito bem – respondeu ela educadamente.

Kouha não gostou daquela resposta, mas após ganhar um olhar sério demais por parte de Koumei ele deixou de lado aquela questão e voltou sua atenção ao prato de comida pela metade. Depois disso ninguém mais disse uma palavra, vez ou outra Kougyoku ainda trocava olhares preocupados com Saahira.

Após terminar Kouen se levantou e saiu do salão de jantar, ninguém se deu o trabalho de olhá-lo, até por que todos sabiam que Kouen quando terminava de comer ia para algum canto do palácio ou muitas vezes se trancava na biblioteca. O silencioso e constrangedor salão de jantar ficara para trás e agora Kouen se encontrava andando pelos corredores tendo como companhia a chuva fina que caia do lado de fora.

Nunca reclamou do clima fechado e inconstante do seu país, mas naquele dia ele estava odiando aquela chuva. Possuía mil idéias para se ocupar, já que no período da manhã apesar de ter ficado trancafiado naquele escritório com Koumei sua mente vagava para longe e foram raras às vezes em prestou atenção de verdade no irmão. Se Koumei percebeu sua distração ou não, ele não sabia dizer, pois o mesmo não comentou nada a respeito.

Mas não era só isso, havia algo o incomodando nesses quatro dias que se passaram em uma velocidade absurda. Sua concentração era a melhor qualidade que possuía, mas naquele momento não conseguia se concentrar em nada e ele nem sabia o por que. Procurava em sua mente alguma razão para ter ficado desse jeito, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça.

Kouen estava tão absorto em pensamentos que nem percebeu aonde seus pés o levavam, só fora notar quando parou de andar e fitou o corredor em que se encontrava com estranheza, já que raramente ia a aquela parte do palácio. De repente se deu conta de onde estava e virou o rosto para do lado direito vendo a porta de um quarto e ele sabia perfeitamente a quem aquele quarto pertencia.

Então era por ela que estava tão desconcentrado? Era por causa do sofrimento dela e de sua obsessão por saber o que houve entre ela e Judal? Pelo beijo abusivo que viu aquele magi insolente dar nela enquanto suas mãos percorriam seu corpo de forma atrevida e eloquente?

Sua respiração ficou acelerada e tensa, engoliu com dificuldade a saliva e podia sentir uma pequena onda de fúria percorrer seu ser. Se encontrava sentindo a mesma coisa que sentiu quando Kougyoku o avisou que Judal estava com Aneesa e tudo piorou quando o viu em cima dela, seu corpo vibrou quando acertou em cheio a cara daquele magi idiota. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que desejava a morte lenta e dolorosa de Judal, não podia negar que por um lado parecia entender certa "perseguição" a princesa de Xian.

Aneesa era a perfeição em pessoa, sua pele pálida e macia parecia lhe chamar para ser tocada, mas não bruscamente e sim levemente apenas para sentir sua textura, seus olhos o convidavam para mergulhar naquele mar límpido e magnífico. Sua boca rosada naturalmente o chamava para sentir o gosto adocicado daqueles lábios, que pareciam ser viciantes. Tudo nela o convidava, mas era incapaz de ser tão abusado e bruto como Judal fora. Se pudesse tocá-la seria com a leveza de uma pena.

Era estranho como se comportava em relação a ela, não conseguia erguer a voz com ela mesmo que já tivessem seus desentendimentos, mas não conseguia usar palavras ou gestos para feri-la e isso o confundia a cada instante, a cada dia. Não era como Milianna, com a princesa de Xin ele podia fazer o que quiser, era somente estalar os dedos e a mesma estaria na sua cama como uma meretriz. Ela não era como Aneesa, nenhuma delas era como Aneesa.

O som de algo se quebrando o fez sair do transe de seus pensamentos.

\- _Hime, se acalme, onegai –_ ouviu uma voz desconhecida, havia uma criada no quarto com ela.

\- _Não me peça calma, como posso me acalmar quando minha vida está em ruínas? –_ a voz chorosa da princesa fez Kouen se aproximar da porta, não era de seu costume ficar ouvindo através das coisas, mas nesse caso era diferente – _Eu sou uma vergonha para minha família! Não só para ela, mas para a família Ren também, o que o imperador deve estar pesando sobre mim –_ voltou a chorar.

Ela parecia desesperada e algo despertou dentro do primeiro príncipe. Uma vontade de entrar naquele quarto e ampará-la em seus braços. Estranhou aquela sensação no mesmo instante em que ela apareceu, mas a voz da criada o tirou dos pensamentos e analise do que sentia.

 _\- O imperador não a odeia e nem acha que é uma vergonha, Judal é quem errou. Tenho certeza de que Kouen-sama também entende a situação. Não chore, precisa estar bonita para o jantar de hoje a noite –_ ouviu ela falar.

Mesmo detrás da porta Kouen pode ouvir Aneesa dar um riso sem animo.

\- _Beleza. Esse foi o motivo de minha vida ter se cruzado com aquele verme! Antes ele tivesse me deixado a mercê de outro crápula do que ter ficado nas mãos desse magi nojento –_ havia uma mistura de raiva e desespero em sua voz.

Mas ao ouvir tais palavras Kouen fincou seus pés no piso e não sairia dali, nem se o Império pegasse fogo. Sua curiosidade aumentou quando ela tocou no assunto que mais tem lhe atormentado e se tivesse que saber ouvindo detrás da porta então que assim fosse.

\- _O que está dizendo? Que..._

A frase da criada morreu e Kouen ficou tenso.

\- _Minha beleza sempre me causou problemas, mesmo quando era apenas uma criança. Houve um tempo em que eu tive que andar coberta da cabeça aos pés, pois assim nenhum homem me olharia de forma errada e cobiçada. Eu sou amaldiçoada! –_ sua voz era tremula e havia mais do que apenas tristeza na mesma.

Kouen fitava o piso forrado por um tapete vinho escuro confuso.

\- _Kouen-sama deve me odiar agora –_ disse.

Já basta.

Quatro toques foi o suficiente para ele se anunciar, em seguida ele mesmo abriu a porta deparando-se com a criada que se encontrava indo a sua direção para abrir a porta para si. Seus olhos se assustaram com a figura do primeiro príncipe e rapidamente se curvou e depois lançou um olhar preocupado para a princesa.

Aneesa se encontrava sentada na cama e com um travesseiro em seu colo, ele estreitou os olhos quando viu uma mancha escura na manga do robe de sua camisola.

\- Deixe-nos – ordenou e sem outra alternativa saiu do quarto deixando-os a sós.

Quando Kouen fechou a porta Aneesa abaixou o olhar fitando o travesseiro colocado no colo, atrás de si uma bandeja com comida pela metade. Ela não havia comido direito e as olheiras abaixo dos olhos indicavam uma noite mal dormida junto do inchaço do choro intenso. Novamente aquela sensação de ampará-la se apossou dele. Mas tratou de se livrar dela.

Andou pelo quarto a observando evitar seu olhar.

\- O que houve? – questionou e Aneesa ao perceber que ele falava sobre a mancha escura, tentou rapidamente esconde-la. Mas Kouen se aproximou dela e puxou seu braço e ela fez uma careta – Esconder só vai piorar as coisas – avisou.

\- Lamento – disse ainda mantendo o rosto abaixando dificultando Kouen de vê-la.

O príncipe ergueu mais o braço dela fazendo a manga leve e um pouco larga do robe escorregar e mostrar um ferimento no antebraço, parecia um corte pequeno, mas havia sangrado muito.

\- Você fez isso em si mesma? – perguntou temendo pela resposta.

Os olhos azuis cristalinos dela se arregalaram e o fitaram.

\- De maneira nenhuma, posso estar em péssimo estado, mas jamais seria capaz de me ferir e fazer tal coisa... – disse recolhendo o braço – Eu cai, apenas – falou e indicou uma direção com a cabeça.

Kouen se virou e viu um jarro de porcelana quebrado no chão perto de uma mesinha do quarto, havia um rastro de sangue que ainda não fora limpado então o acontecimento havia sido recente. Será que o barulho de algo se quebrando fora aquilo?

\- Aconteceu agora?

\- Sim.

Kouen nada disse apenas caminhou até o banheiro do quarto dela e em um armário pegou um porta jóias de cor prata e com um emblema vermelho na frente. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado na beirada da cama e pegou um lenço molhado que jazia em seu braço, calmamente pegou o braço dela e limpou o corte. Aneesa fez uma careta pela leve ardência, logo depois de limpar ele pegou uma pomada que usavam muito para não infeccionar os cortes que ás vezes ganhavam e passou em cima do ferimento.

\- A pomada demora a fazer efeito, se começar a arder é sinal de que está funcionando – explicou ele, em seguida pegou uma faixa e enfaixou o local do ferimento.

\- Obrigada, Kouen-sama, não precisava se preocupar tanto – disse sem jeito e recolhendo novamente o braço.

Alguns segundos se seguiram sem que nenhum deles trocassem palavras. Até que Kouen decide quebrar o silencio incomodo.

\- Esse semblante melancólico não combina com você – disse ele afastando uma mecha de cabelo e o pondo detrás da orelha dela.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Aneesa ficou sem ação, mas logo depois por algum motivo sem explicação plausível no momento, ela acabou sorrindo suavemente. Deixando-o contente por ter conseguido arrancar um sorriso, pequeno e pouco visível, mas um sorriso.

A mão de Kouen era suave e quente, no momento em que ele a tocou seu corpo se aqueceu e mesmo achando errado ela se encontrar daquela maneira com o príncipe não pode deixar de contemplar e sentir aquele toque. Ainda sentia-o acariciar seu rosto em um carinho tão leve que a fazia sentir cócegas. E novamente se encontravam próximos, uma distancia tão perigosa quanto da outra vez em que se encontraram na biblioteca.

O ruivo se encontrava um pouco curvado enquanto segurava o rosto dela com somente uma das mãos, tomava o extremo cuidado para não soar invasivo ou bruto como Judal fora, ele não queria traumatizá-la. Mas o que ele queria então? Quão a razão para aquela necessidade de senti-la, de querer mante-la em seus braços? Estaria ela tão confusa quanto ele?

Na verdade, ela estava mais confusa do Kouen se encontrava.

Aneesa era um furacão de emoções, bastava Kouen se aproximar para que um turbilhão de sensações se apossasse dela tão rapidamente quanto uma tempestade. Mas ela queria provar dele, sentir aquela boca belamente esculpida contra a sua de uma forma na qual sempre sonhou que seria beijada, mas também tinha receio de Kouen não ser aquilo que aparentava. Se enganara com Judal, quem garantiria que Kouen não era como ele ou até pior?

O magi lhe pareceu uma pessoa boa ao lhe ajudar, mas agora quando o encontrou de novo, o moreno se mostrou traiçoeiro feito uma cobra.

\- Melhor ir – disse o fitando, doeu ter que dizer aquilo, mas achou que era o melhor – Com certeza tem coisas importantes a fazer... Não quero que perca tempo comigo – completou.

\- Claro – concordou, mas também não se afastou assim como ela.

Ele queria ter falado mais, porém as palavras não saiam de sua boca e terminar aquela curta distancia parecia algo impossível no momento. A contragosto ele recuou voltando a se endireitar e em seguida se levantou abandonando o rosto dela e a mão pequena que segurava com sua outra mão.

\- Com licença – pediu e após uma breve curvada se retirou do quarto.

Aneesa suspirou alto após ele sair e voltou a deitar-se na cama, mas agora possuía um sorriso nos lábios rosados.

 **/ * /**

A chuva tinha dado uma trégua, porém o céu ainda continuava nublado. Aproveitando aquela trégua Kouen saiu do escritório e resolveu ler algo para relaxar, havia uma parte do palácio onde havia um caramanchão no enorme e belo jardim do palácio, normalmente ele adorava sentar lá e aproveitar o silencio e paisagem.

O caramanchão era de uma tonalidade branca destoando do resto do palácio, seu teto, que ao invés de possuir flores como teto, era de tijolos avermelhados. Havia uma árvore com flores vermelhas e alguns galhos invadiam o caramanchão, bancos se encontravam ao redor de todo o local, que não era muito espaçoso, mas também não era pequeno. Poderia abrigar uma família de cinco membros ali avontade para um lanche.

Se encontrava perdido em sua leitura que nem mesmo percebeu alguém se aproximar lentamente e com um andar silencioso.

\- Esse semblante tão sério não combina com você, Kouen-sama!

A voz o atraiu rapidamente e seus olhos se ergueram vendo a figura da princesa, Ren Hakuei.

\- Concordo – disse ele – Não devia estar indo em direção as terras de um clã cujo qual você quer fazer aliança? – indagou estranhando vê-la ali.

\- Devia, mas as negociações não foram muito bem e para evitar problemas achei melhor retornar – contou – Mas pretendo voltar.

\- Parece determinada – observou e ela sorriu.

\- Ouvi de Koumei que você está noivo... Ou melhor, que o imperador escolheu cinco noivas de reinos que pertencem a Kou para se casar com você – falou de forma divertida.

\- Acho que meu pai apenas quer se divertir um pouco, ele adora essas coisas – disse sem interesse.

O olhar de Hakuei mudou e Kouen percebeu, parecia acalentador e um tanto acusador, mas de maneira sutil. O príncipe lhe encarou esperando alguma palavra para aquele olhar e o sorriso costurado nos lábios, acompanhado de risinhos.

\- Você está diferente – comentou ela ainda sorrindo – Parece... Pensativo, mas de uma maneira estonteante – explicou – Normalmente é tão quieto e concentrado, mas agora parece que seus pensamentos se esvoaçam conforme o vento sopra – completou.

\- Bem observadora – disse ele – Mas creio que esteja errada – falou.

E ela estava errada, apesar de saber que a observação de Hakuei era verdadeira. Ele mesmo já havia notado que se perdia muito durante suas reuniões, seus treinos e até mesmo em sua leitura. A figura de Aneesa sempre o rondava quando ele menos esperava e até aquele momento não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele.

\- Creio que eu esteja certa, Kouen-dono – proferiu sorrindo – Você nunca soube mentir – disse.

Kouen suspirou e se levantou talvez conversar com alguém como Hakuei, não fosse uma idéia ruim. Talvez ela soubesse o que se passava com ele, para o príncipe o mesmo se encontrava doente ou querendo adoecer, principalmente pelos sintomas. Mas quais sintomas? Ele não sentia nada e mesmo assim parecia que sabia quando ficaria de cama por conta de uma gripe forte.

\- Algo o preocupa? – indagou vendo o silencio por parte dele.

\- Não é nada – se virou e exibiu um semblante mais brando.

\- Já disse, você não sabe mentir – falou se levantando e tocando o ombro dele com cuidado.

Eram amigos e por mais já tivessem assumido um amor platônico, aquele sentimento havia morrido por algum motivo. Já sentia o arrepiar de seu pelo quando Hakuei se encontrava por perto, na verdade ultimamente quem o está fazendo sentir coisas que nunca sentiu é Aneesa.

Kouen se virou para falar algo, quando um barulho chamou a atenção deles. A uma certa distancia deles Aneesa se encontrava carregando alguns livros e estava na companhia de Kouha, que prontamente a ajudou a pegar os livros. No mesmo instante em que se levantou o olhar cristalino da garota se conectou com o de Kouen que por um momento sentiu o ar faltar. Mas também sentiu preocupação, ainda mais por Hakuei estar tão perto assim dele.

Então ele a afastou, foi um tanto rude, achou Hakuei, mas ao ver a forma como Kouen mirava a morena e deduzindo que ela era uma das princesas sorriu minimamente. Viu a princesa se curvar brevemente e em seguida sair com Kouha que conversava algo com ela, quando se afastaram Hakuei se aproximou novamente do príncipe.

\- Então é ela – disse de forma afirmativa e Kouen a olhou confuso – Ora, Kouen-dono, o conheço muito bem para saber que esse olhar direcionado a ela é mais do que... Admiração – falou.

\- O que quer dizer?

Hakuei riu.

\- Não vou falar, acho que é melhor descobrir por si só – falou caminhando e passando por ele – Só não perceba tarde demais – avisou e acenou se despedindo dele.

Kouen continuou ali parado, observando Hakuei desaparecer e tentando entender suas palavras.

/ * /

A noite chegara rápida, para o desagrado de Kouen.

O mesmo passou a tarde toda com a cara enfiada em um livro e aproveitando de sua leitura a fim de espairecer a cabeça, a noite que teria com a princesa Milianna e as palavras de Hakuei o deixaram meio atônito e a leitura o ajudou a relaxar. Depois de conversar com Hakuei, o príncipe havia ido atrás de Aneesa, mas não a encontrou e pouco depois soube por um criado que a princesa havia ido cavalgar com Kouha e Kougyoku.

Naquele momento Kouen se encaminhava para seu quarto, o jantar já havia ocorrido e o mesmo não estava com animo para ficar diante de todos, então pediu que seu jantar fosse levado até a biblioteca. Apesar de querer ver muito a princesa de Xian, Kouen preferiu ficar só naquele momento.

Os corredores do palácio estavam desertos e silenciosos, a noite com nuvens acobertando as estrelas deixavam um ar de perigo e aquilo deixou o príncipe em alerta, mas talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça apenas. Parou diante de seu quarto e antes de entrar, ele respirou fundo e em seguida abriu a porta. Não fora surpresa para ele encontrar a princesa Milianna deitada em sua casa a espera dele.

Contudo, achou a atitude da princesa muito audaciosa. A bela e exuberante princesa de Xin, se encontrava deitada em meio aos lençóis brancos e de seda da cama de Kouen, o pano fino sobre o corpo volumoso deixava claro que a princesa se encontrava completamente nua somente a espera dele.

\- Demorou, meu príncipe – disse ela de forma sensual.

Kouen caminhou pelo quarto e retirou a capa preta que sempre usava e a pendurou.

\- Tive que terminar umas coisas – falou somente – Você preparou bem o quarto – observou.

Havia velas acesas por todo o quarto para dar um ar mais romântico, mas Kouen sentiu como se estivesse em um harem ou bordel de quinta a procura de alguma mulher para possuir. Os lençóis finos agora lhe pareciam sujos e ao contrario do que a princesa queria parecer, para Kouen, ela ainda continuava com ações vulgares. Era estranha a forma como tudo que Milianna fazia lhe parecia vulgar, talvez estivesse certo a respeito dela.

Milianna era o tipo que apenas servia para esquentar sua cama e nada mais.

No momento seguinte, a princesa se levantou da cama ainda segurando o lençol. Em seguida o soltou permitindo a seda deslizar por seu corpo esbelto e curvilíneo, apesar de não gostar de suas atitudes Kouen não podia negar que a princesa possuía atributos chamativos, mas por alguma razão naquele instante o príncipe imaginou Aneesa no lugar de Milianna. Imaginou como seria o tecido escorrer pelo corpo pequeno e com curvas levemente destacadas, imaginou ela lhe olhando de forma retraída, mas ao mesmo tempo ousada.

Sentiu as mãos da princesa de Xin desatar o laço do kimono que usava e ele ainda não havia movido um músculo. Sua camisa escorregou por seus braços e logo atingiu o chão, se viu guiado pela mesma até a cama, onde a princesa se deitou ficando frente a ele e com seu corpo bem a mostra.

Talvez fosse errado seguir em frente, mas se a princesa estava se entregando com tanta facilidade, ele não iria impedi-la, só esperava que ela não achasse que depois isso ganharia algum ponto. Pois, pelo contrario, ela apenas estava perdendo ponto com ele e Kouen já tinha uma pergunta a ser feita para a princesa, mas a faria depois.

O ato não durou muito, Kouen se movimentava dentro dela de forma firme e forte, enquanto a princesa Milianna delirava ao ter seu corpo preenchido, o príncipe apenas se satisfazia e ainda se encontrava confuso por imaginar Aneesa no lugar dela. E como da outra vez, Kouen se quer tocou seus lábios, apesar de Milianna ter tentado. Ao fim do ato Kouen deitou-se ao lado da princesa enquanto a mesma sorria abobada e depois se virou se aconchegando no primeiro príncipe.

Mas Kouen tirou a mão dela de cima de seu peitoral e se sentou, fitando-a um tanto sério.

\- Como foi explicado, tenho direito a uma pergunta para cada princesa – falou ele.

\- E o que gostaria de saber, Kouen-sama? – indagou sentando-se e se exibindo para ele.

\- Você é realmente uma princesa? – questionou.

Kouen observou Milianna perder a fala e ficar um pouco tensa.

\- Não entendi a pergunta, Kouen-sama – falou confusa e temerosa.

\- Vou reformular a pergunta – disse – Onde nasceu exatamente? Você não parece ter nascido em berço de ouro assim como as outras, suas ações indicam uma pessoa que não fora educada corretamente como eu e assim como as outras princesas – comentou sério – Você parece um tanto vulgar e superior demais.

Milianna engoliu em seco diante das duras palavras do príncipe. Porém, não adiantaria mentir afinal estava claro como água, que Kouen já havia percebido tudo. Ela recuou e se cobriu novamente com o lençol e depois o fitou.

\- Está certo, não sou uma princesa como as outras – disse – A família real de Xin fugiu após uma rebelião por conta de altos impostos e das atrocidades que faziam, depois disso tiveram que escolher alguém para comandar a cidade e meu pai foi escolhido, ele não é meu pai de verdade... Eu fui criada em uma casa de mulheres, criada para servir um homem em sua cama e nada mais. Quando o Imperador de Kou mandou a carta achando que estava enviando a família real, na verdade, meu pai adotivo que recebeu a carta – contou – Então ele viu uma saída para erguer a cidade de Xin, apesar dela ter mudado e prosperado ao contrario de Xian, que é nosso vizinho.

\- E por ser filha dele, você foi mandada para cá – falou ele virando o rosto.

\- Não – respondeu ela e o príncipe voltou a olhá-la – Meu pai pediu que todas as meninas da casa dele fossem chamadas e ele queria as qualidades de todas e então... Eu acabei sendo escolhida – disse.

\- Sabe que se meu pai souber disso, você será mandada embora – avisou ele.

\- Pro favor, meu príncipe, não faça isso! – implorou.

\- Por que eu não deveria?

\- Sou a melhor coisa que você poderá arrumar nessa vida, serei uma boa esposa, uma boa imperatriz. Estarei sempre ao seu lado... E... – proferiu em desespero, mas Kouen pouco se importou e então se levantou da cama.

Cobriu-se com outro lençol e andou pelo quarto, parou e a fitou.

\- As outras princesas são mais dignas do que você, uma meretriz como você não serve para governar um país ao meu lado – disse rudemente.

\- E acha que a princesa de Xin vale alguma coisa? – jogou as palavras com rancor, após a ofensa – Acha que aquela princesinha é digna de estar ao seu lado quando na verdade ela já fora tocada por alguém?

As palavras atingiram em cheio Kouen, que ficou sério e fechou as mãos em punho.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Não falarei nada, até por que creio que seja esperto o suficiente para perceber o que se passou com aquela princesa tonta – ralhou irritava.

Kouen sentiu seu sangue subir e rumou para cima de Milianna, segurou firma seu rosto com as mãos e a fitou intensamente.

\- Dobre sua língua ao falar dela – disse baixo, porém imponente e ameaçador – Aneesa pode não ser digna, mas vale mais do que você ou qualquer outra – proferiu, em seguida a voltou e entrou em seu banheiro onde vestiu uma calça negra e uma blusa da mesma cor – Quando voltar, não quero vê-la aqui – disse e saiu fechando a porta do quarto.

Kouen caminhava pelo palácio a passos firmes e duros, sentia uma raiva lhe subir pelo corpo e onda de desespero em saber de tudo sobre a vida de Aneesa. Estava transtornado e confuso, e ele odiava aquilo.

 **/*/**

 **Quase que Kouen beija Aneesa, mas calma que isso logo acontece... :) Como viram Milianna não é uma princesa de verdade e isso pode comprometer suas chances de se casar com Kouen. Veremos o que vai acontecer agora... No próximo capitulo mostrarei um pouco da noite de Kouen com as outras princesas e logo a noite de Aneesa chegará! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e agradeço os comentários do capitulo passado! ^^**

 **Até o próximo! Beijos!**


	6. 6 Quarta Noite - Keira

**Peço perdão pela demora, mas tive uns probleminhas para desenvolver o capitulo, com isso acabei demorando. Como podem notar, pelo enunciado, a noite das outras princesas não foi mostrado, mas eu irei detalhar o que houve. A noite da princesa Keira será mostrada porque haverá uma surpresinha pra vocês, creio que muitas estão esperando. Hihi...**

 **Então tenham uma boa leitura!**

 **###**

A tentativa de massagear as temporãs a fim de cessar aquela dor irritante e latente em sua cabeça parecia não estar dando certo. As últimas três noites foram um verdadeiro tormento para ele, talvez nem de todo, a noite passada fora até agradável ele devia ressaltar. Sua primeira noite com uma das princesas lhe rendeu uma noite quente, mas apenas por alguns minutos, descobrir que Milianna não era de fato uma princesa fora uma surpresa e tanto.

Ainda se lembrava da cara de espanto de Koumei ao lhe contar, na noite seguinte fora a fez da princesa Anisah, que por Deus fora um desastre, a garota falara tanto que ele nem ao menos conseguia entender o que saia da boca dela e os assuntos eram tão triviais e vazios que fora preciso muito esforço de sua parte para que continuasse acordado e ouvido-a falar. A noite passada fora com a princesa Leena, no qual poderia lhe dar uma ótima nota devido às especiarias que a mesma lhe preparou.

A princesa de Xang possuía dotes culinários que até mesmo seu pai, que era exigente demais com a comida, ficaria encantado pelas deliciosas especiarias. A conversa fora agradável e também bastante reveladora, Leena nascera de uma cozinheira pela qual o governante de Xang se apaixonou e logo depois ela nasceu. Descobriu que a mesma detestava aquela atenção toda e que se pudesse ficaria o dia inteiro na cozinha preparando pratos para saciar a fome de todos de seu palácio.

\- Realmente você não parece bem – disse Kouha adentrando o escritório com uma bandeja de prata contendo uma taça com um chá para acalmar a dor de cabeça do mais velho.

\- Se soubesse o que já passei com essas princesas – disse Kouen pegando a taça e então deu um gole grande no chá – O que diabos é isso? – ralhou ao sentir o gosto amargo do liquido.

\- Um chá que fará sua dor de cabeça se esvair – a voz de Koumei preencheu o local – Pensei que Leena havia lhe proporcionado uma noite agradável, ao contrario das outras duas – comentou se aproximando da enorme mesa de madeira.

\- Sim, mas acho que as noites com a princesa Milianna e com a princesa Anisah me causaram tormento demais – confessou terminando de beber aquele chá horrendo – Sabe qual das princesas terei que aturar hoje?

\- Ouvi Kougyoku comentar que Aneesa seria a ultima, então creio que seja a Keira – contou o mais novo e os outros dois o olharam – O que? – falou.

\- Desde quando possui tanta intimidade com as duas princesas? – questionou Koumei, principalmente pela cara séria que Kouen fez ao notar que Kouha e Aneesa estavam bem próximos – Não me diga que se interessou por uma delas? – falou e só então se tocou do que acabara de falar.

Rapidamente tapou a boca e ergueu seu leque de penas escuras frente ao rosto.

\- Claro que não, mas sempre as encontro na área de treino e acabamos conversando e como a Kougyoku ficou bem amiga de Aneesa acabei fazendo amizade com elas também – contou Kouha se sentando em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa.

\- É verdade, Kougyoku tem se aproximado bastante da princesa de Xian – observou – Talvez podemos tirar proveito disso – olhou para Kouen.

\- O que tem em mente, Koumei? – indagou Kouen.

\- Talvez Aneesa tenha contato a Kougyoku sobre seu ligamento com Judal, como estão tão próximas, aposto que já devem ter trocado segredos – ponderou – Garotas fazem esse tipo de coisa... Eu acho – coçou a cabeça.

\- Pode ser, mas prefiro perguntar eu mesmo – falou Kouen se levantando – Parece ser algo bem profundo para que ela conte para qualquer pessoa, mas a mim ela não poderá enganar! A princesa Aneesa terá que contar, seja por bem ou por mal! – completou parando na porta do escritório e em seguida saiu.

\- En parece bem obcecado com Aneesa – comentou Kouha despreocupado.

\- Não Kouha, o que Kouen tem é outra coisa... Ou melhor, o que ele sente pela princesa é outra coisa, mas ele ainda não percebeu – falou Koumei, que deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

 **/ * /**

Não levou muito tempo, nem muitos minutos na verdade e Kouen se encontrava batendo a porta do quarto de Kougyoku. As batidas eram fortes e por pouco a madeira não fora quebrada. A ruiva abriu a porta assustada e ficou ainda mais surpresa quando viu seu irmão mais velho parado diante de si com um semblante sério.

\- Nii-san – emitiu confusa e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

\- Preciso conversar com você – disse, mas parecia uma ordem.

Assentindo ela abriu mais a porta e permitiu que o irmão adentrasse, após isso ela a fechou novamente.

\- S-Sobre o que quer conversar? – indagou parada ainda próxima a porta.

\- Você e a princesa Aneesa têm ficado muito juntas ultimamente – comentou parado no centro do quarto dela, Kougyoku assentiu – Então provavelmente deve saber sobre que tipo de relação Aneesa e Judal tem – foi direto.

\- En-nii-san... Lamento, mas não sei nada sobre isso. Eu e Aneesa conversamos sobre tudo, mas este é um assunto que ela não gosta de tocar e como amiga devo entender – falou sentindo medo de ser repreendida.

Já havia dias que Kouen estava subindo pelas paredes por causa daquele assunto e vê-lo daquele jeito fez Kougyoku perceber que ele não estava apenas curioso, ele precisava esclarecer aquele assunto com a princesa o quanto antes, caso contrario o mesmo teria um colapso de ansiedade diante de sua curiosidade.

Mas havia outra coisa também, que ela percebeu. Kouen se encontrava em um conflito interno, parecia ver o que não existia e ele pareceu piorar desde que flagrou Judal roubando um beijo abusivo da princesa. Ao constatar o que rondava a cabeça do mais velha, Kougyoku tampou a boca no mesmo instante em que grunhiu.

\- Ah! – emitiu e o olhou surpresa, Kouen a encarou confuso – Não me diga que... Acha que eles tiveram algo no passado? Seria possível algo desse tipo?

\- Depois daquele beijo não duvido – constatou, nunca fora de conversar muito com Kougyoku ainda mais sobre sentimentos, mas naquele momento tudo parecia diferente, parecia que poderia se abrir com ela sem parecer idiota – Desde que ela colocou os pés aqui que Judal fica rondando ela feito abelha em mel! E ela fica fugindo sempre que toco no assunto – disse.

\- Então é algo muito sério, se fosse um simples caso que tiveram Judal já teria dado com as línguas nos dentes... Sabe como ele gosta de esfregar alguma vantagem na cara das pessoas – falou Kougyoku – Não deixe o ciúme controlar você – avisou tentando ser firme, mas falhou ao ganhar um olhar sério demais do outro.

\- Ciúme? Acha que estou com ciúme? – bufou irritado – Não estou com ciúme e não teria por que ter, mas se Aneesa teve um caso com Judal ela não serve para ser imperatriz de Kou e provavelmente não é mais pura. Sabe que não posso me casar com alguém que já não possui mais pureza em seu corpo – explicou ainda furioso.

E a cada palavra saída da boca de Kouen, a princesa ia percebendo como o irmão já se encontrava rendido pela princesa, mesmo que não soubesse. Era tão nítida como a água. Um sorriso pequeno costurou os lábios pintados de um rosa claro, mas por sorte seu irmão não percebeu o sorriso, parecia mais preocupado em falar como uma imperatriz deve se comportar.

\- O que sentiu quando viu Judal beijando-a? – indagou sem saber bem o motivo.

Talvez quisesse saber a reação do irmão ou que sentimento o mesmo sentia por Aneesa.

\- O que? – indagou confuso – Que raio de pergunta é essa?

\- Apenas responda, Kouen-nii-san! – pediu séria.

Mas Kougyoku não ganhou sua resposta, apenas recebeu uma cara fechada de Kouen e em seguida o mesmo saiu do quarto ralhando que não era obrigado a responder nenhum questionamento por parte dela. A porta fora fechada com certa brutalidade, mas a ruiva não se importou, pois havia conseguido a resposta que queria mesmo que indiretamente.

E sorriu com aquilo.

Kouen adentrou a biblioteca feito um furacão, por sorte a mesma se encontrava deserta, fechou a porta e sentou-se em uma cadeira tentando controlar a respiração. Que de repente havia ficado descompassado. Apoiou os cotovelos nos próprios joelhos e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos.

Ele sabia que tinha uma resposta para aquela pergunta de Kougyoku, mas ele não queria dar o braço a torcer e expor o que sentiu naquele dia. Era um misto de sentimentos que jamais sentiu na vida, nem mesmo quando perdeu pessoas importantes.

Sentiu raiva, uma fúria incontrolável, um desespero em saber o que Judal poderia fazer a Aneesa. Tinha medo de ele a machucar, um aperto no peito que jamais doera, parecia que iria ter seu peito rasgado. Sentiu cada celular de seu corpo vibrar quando acertou a cara daquele Magi desgraçado.

Aos poucos, foi se acalmando. Mas seus pensamentos ainda rondavam a princesa de Xian.

E assim Kouen passou o dia todo na biblioteca, perdido em pensamentos e inúmeros livros a fim de aplacar aquela confusão que sentia por dentro.

 **/ * /**

Pouco tempo depois, quando se sentiu melhor, Kouen pediu a uma criada que chamassem seu pai para uma conversa urgente. E não demorou muito para o imperador adentrasse a biblioteca, deixando um guarda de prontidão na porta para que ninguém interrompesse.

\- Espero que o assunto seja de suma importância para me chamar tão urgentemente – disse o imperador caminhando pelo recinto.

Kouen se mostrava imparcial quanto ao assunto, apesar de ser importante. Seus olhos estavam compenetrados em um pergaminho, mas logo desviou sua atenção ao pai, que parou próximo a mesa onde ele estava. O príncipe sentia sua cabeça latejar fracamente, mas havia melhorado bastante se comparado a mais cedo.

\- E é, meu pai – disse ele – Eu devia ter lhe falado sobre isso no dia seguinte a noite em que passei com a princesa Milianna, mas devido as suas tarefas tive que espera uma brecha e um tempo livre do senhor – comentou.

\- A princesa de Xin fez algo errado? – questionou.

\- Não, até por que ela não é princesa – respondeu e o imperador o olhou confuso e chocado – Confesso que teria feito essa mesma cara ao saber sobre esse fato, se eu não tivesse percebido antes algo de errado com a "princesa" – ponderou.

\- Se ela não é princesa o que ela é então?

\- Uma mera meretriz – disse Kouen se levantando e indo até uma estante onde guardou o pergaminho que lia – Milianna me contou que a família real de Xin foi exilada devido ter levado o reino a falência, então seu pai que é um homem dono de um harem passou a comandar a cidade! E ele ao saber de sua proposta escolheu uma de suas garotas para se passar de princesa do reino de Xin – explicou – Ele achou que Milianna seria a melhor escolha e a treinou antes de mandá-la para cá – completou.

\- Se já estava desconfiado disso por que então continuou com ela na seleção? – quis saber.

\- Eu tinha minhas duvidas, mas queria ter certeza e quando tivemos "nossa noite" a questionei e ela me contou tudo – disse simplesmente – Agora quero saber o que acontece com ela? Kou não pode ter uma meretriz como imperatriz, não é?

\- Nisso está certo, Kouen – falou ele irritado – Jamais esperava isso de Xin, mas... Vamos fingir que ela ainda está na competição e que esse fato ficou apenas entre vocês dois.

\- Devo descartá-la desde já, eu suponho – mirou o pai.

\- Sim – assentiu e em seguida o imperador saiu da biblioteca.

Logo depois da saída de seu pai, Koumei entrou com alguns papeis em mãos.

\- Não me diga que isso são papeis para assinar – disse irritado.

\- Não – falou sério – Estes são papeis com informações a respeito da família de Aneesa, como foi solicitado por você – explicou jogando os papeis em cima da mesa.

Os olhos de Kouen abaixaram e em seguida os pegou e mesmo que temeroso começou a ler o que continha neles, mas ao cada linha pareceu notar algo de errado. Ou era isso que queria acreditar.

\- Tem certeza de que é só isso que conseguiu? – questionou ele lendo folha por folha, tudo atentamente.

\- Tenho, meu irmão – assentiu – Li tudo o que está aí, linha por linha e depois li novamente – falou – Mas aparentemente ninguém sabe sobre Aneesa e Judal.

\- Não pode ser – ralhou nervoso.

\- Aparentemente a família real de Xian está enfrentando problemas financeiros causados pelo reino de Xin, que também está falido após a queda da família real. Aneesa é bem conhecida por fornecer comida aos mais necessitados em seu reino e é uma ótima guerreira, esteve ao lado de seu pai na batalha entre Xian e Xin, de resto não há muita coisa a levar em consideração – explicou calmamente Koumei.

Kouen largou os papeis em cima da mesa e o fitou com total desapontamento, esperava encontrar um escândalo abafado pela família real diante de um suposto envolvimento da princesa com o magi, mas não havia nada ali. Nem mesmo havia registros de que Judal freqüentava o território de Xian.

\- Pelo visto também, ninguém sabe da existência de Judal exceto... Aneesa – completou temendo a reação do irmão – O que pensa em fazer, Kouen-nii-san?

\- Não tenho o que fazer a não ser esperar pela noite de amanhã, a princesa Aneesa não terá outra escolha a não ser me responder. Seja por bem ou por mal – falou sério.

\- Kouen, eu sei que está obcecado com esse envolvimento e acho que se deve ao fato de que... Acabou se interessando demais pela princesa não só por estar curioso a respeito dela e sim porque... Eu creio que esteja apaixonado por ela! – disse de uma vez, mas com cautela temendo a fúria do irmão.

Kouen o fitou de maneira furiosa e perplexa, eram dois extremos habitando aqueles olhos amendoados que ás vezes pareciam ser um vermelho opaco.

\- Ah, você também não – massageou as temporãs e se sentou – Kougyoku me acusou de estar com ciúmes e agora me acusa de estar apaixonado? De onde tiram essas idiotices?! – ralhou.

\- Diante das circunstancias, tenho que concordar com nossa irmã... Está tão cego de ciúme que não vê nada a sua frente, será mesmo que não sabe nada a respeito desse assunto? Judal deixou escapar dicas e provavelmente a princesa fez a mesma coisa, mas você não notou – explicou ele se escondendo detrás do leque.

Koumei abriu a boca para continuar a falar, mas Kouen ergueu a mão pedindo silencio.

\- Deixe-me sozinho, preciso pensar – pediu fitando a mesa.

\- Sim – assentiu e se retirou.

Assim que escutou a porta da biblioteca ser fechada, ele suspirou sentindo sua cabeça latejar ainda mais. Era muita coisa para ser processada e sua mente parecia uma bagunça, parecia um campo após uma guerra ter acontecido. Ele não conseguia se concentrar direito no momento e ficaria ali para se acalmar, talvez se deitasse um pouco poderia colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

 **/ * /**

O anoitecer chegara de forma lenta e arrastante, todos no palácio pareciam bem atarefados e com isso conseguiram se ocupar, até mesmo as princesas. Kouen passou o dia todo dentro da biblioteca e no final da tarde saíra para ir até seu quarto tomar um banho relaxante, ficou por lá mesmo e jantou em seu quarto e logo depois ficou a espera da princesa Keira. No qual passaria a noite com ela.

Se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona de seu quarto saboreando um chá, outro para sua dor de cabeça, quando escutou batidas na porta. Se levantou e ao abrir encontrou-se com a princesa Keira, que trajava uma roupa ao invés da camisola, já que o intuito era de dormir no quarto do príncipe.

\- Lamento se esperava me encontrar de forma vulgar como as outras – proferiu.

\- Confesso que estava, mas prefiro que fique assim... Apesar de não saber se irá avançar em mim como as outras – disse Kouen dando espaço para ela passar – Olhando para sua roupa eu diria que não irá dormir em meu quarto – fechou a porta.

\- Não – respondeu – Nunca estive em um quarto de um homem antes e não será agora que o farei, a não ser que seja afirmado que me casarei com ele – explicou – Sinto muito se estou sendo direta. Não tenho paciência para as frescuras que as outras princesas, apesar de que Aneesa não é tão fresca assim – comentou.

\- É bem amiga da princesa Aneesa? – ponderou curioso.

\- Um pouco, não suficiente para nos abrirmos umas com as outras, mas ela é uma ótima oponente em espadas e lutas de Djinn – contou sorrindo.

\- O que sabe sobre ela? – indagou ele caminhando pelo quarto e Keira o olhou confusa.

\- Por que quer saber? Não creio que sua noite comigo será resumida em fazer perguntas sobre Aneesa – disse desconfiada.

\- Apenas curioso, confesso que pedi a meu irmão para investigar sobre a vida dela, mas não encontrei nada que a incriminasse – se aproximou de uma mesinha pequena e serviu-se de chá – Aceita? – ofereceu e a princesa aceitou.

\- Não sei muito a respeito dela, apenas o que os reinos sabem – contou após pegar a xícara – Todos sabem que desde pequena o pai de Aneesa, o rei de Xian, proibiu a filha de mostrar o rosto devido ela ser bonita demais – disse dando um gole – Muitos homens cobiçavam-na desde pequena e por isso ela vivia coberta, uma vez quando era pequena cheguei a ir com meu pai até Xian, a vi somente uma vez e a mesma sempre usava um vel branco indicando sua pureza – completou.

Kouen estava se interessando ainda mais a cada frase dita por Keira, apesar de não ter revelado o principal.

\- Creio que não conhecia Judal antes de vir para cá – falou.

\- Não, todos os outros reinos sabiam que Kou possuía um Magi, mas ninguém conhecia seu nome ou aparência – disse – Todos o mencionavam como 'o magi de Kou'.

\- Entendo – falou – Então, o que me preparou para esta noite?

\- Fiquei sabendo que gosta de trocar conhecimento e obter mais ainda, pensei que poderíamos nos ajudar, príncipe Kouen – falou Keira animada.

\- O que quer saber? – perguntou.

\- Logo irei assumir o trono no lugar de meu pai ou de minha mãe, nunca se sabe, então gostaria de saber tudo sobre governar um reino ou império. Claro que meu reino não chega aos pés de Kou, mas gosto de meu lar e quero cuidar dele como vocês cuidam de Kou – explicou com determinação.

\- Você é bem diferente das outras princesas, parece mais preocupada em governar corretamente o reino do que se estará casada – comentou com um sorriso de canto – Mas já que quer saber... Então...

Kouen explicou detalhadamente como era governar um reino, na verdade era uma tarefa mais fácil do que governar um império. A cada explicação via os olhos de Keira brilharem diante de seu futuro como princesa.

Conversaram sobre varias coisas e a noite fora aproveitadora, se sentiu revigorado com o conhecimento que obteve da princesa e após terminar, a mesma voltou para seu quarto. Como havia dito não dormiria ali a não ser que tivesse certeza de que se casaria com ele futuramente.

Quando Keira sumiu no corredor para retornar ao seu quarto, Kouen saiu do seu a fim de ir a cozinha levar o bule e as xícaras que pegara. Como já era tarde, passava das duas da manhã, não havia criados acordados e não seria cruel a ponto de mandar acordar um deles somente para levar uma louça até a cozinha, coisa que ele mesmo poderia fazer.

Ao chegar à cozinha se surpreendeu ao deparar-se com a mesma cheia de velas e lamparinas para iluminar, perto de uma mesa grande e retangular feita de madeira se encontrava Aneesa colocando algo em uma xícara.

\- Perdeu o sono? – indagou e Aneesa se assustou ao perceber que ele estava ali.

\- Kouen-dono! – exclamou quase deixando o bule em mãos cair, resmungou algo que o príncipe não entendeu e depois o fitou – Ah, sim. Quando não consigo dormir, sempre faço um chá, me ajuda bastante – sorriu minimamente.

\- Então possuímos a mesma mania – mostrou seu bule para ele, que em seguida fora posto na pia bem feita e decorada.

\- Não devia estar com Keira nesse momento? – indagou sem jeito e alisando os fios negros.

\- Devia, mas ela se recusou a ficar em meu quarto e após conversarmos ela retornou para seu quarto – explicou.

\- Entendo – fitou sua xícara e observou a fumaça subir.

Kouen ficou a admirando silenciosamente, foi então que seus olhos baixaram para o antebraço e viu a faixa ainda presa nele.

\- Como está seu braço? – e sem perceber se aproximou dela e tocou levemente seu braço.

\- Bem melhor – falou olhando para o corte coberto e depois ao voltar sua atenção ao príncipe se assustou ao vê-lo tão perto de si. Engoliu em seco e depois continuou: – Tenho que lhe agradecer, a pomada é realmente boa – disse.

\- Não gosto de me gabar, mas nossos curandeiros são os melhores. Não há pomada que eles não façam que não funciona – comentou.

Calmamente tocou o braço de Aneesa, que se sentiu estranha com o toque. Não que não havia gostado, mas sempre acontecia de ficar nervosa ou sem saber como agir perto do primeiro príncipe. E não queria deixar a vista o sentimento que começava a nutrir por ele.

Kouen deslizou os dedos suavemente por cima do ferimento, mesmo com a faixa era possível sentir a pele macia e sensível ao toque. Ambos estavam concentrados nos dedos curiosos, aos poucos ele foi subindo e Aneesa se arrepiou quando sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro afastando uma pequena mexa de cabelo caído na frente do ombro direito. Sua respiração se tornou irregular quando ele se aproximou mais de si.

Seus olhos se encontraram e estabeleceram contato, porém, Aneesa queria não ter feito isso. Pois, se perder naqueles olhos penetrantes e suaves ao mesmo tempo era como cair de um precipício e talvez ela gostasse e queria se atirar do alto e ver o que a queda lhe revelaria. Novamente se encontravam perto um do outro.

\- Sabe... Estou pensando em burlar parte desse teste – disse ele se aproximando ainda mais, Aneesa se moveu e ele fez o mesmo, logo ela sentiu a mesa atrás de si e o príncipe bloqueou sua passagem com os braços, que se apoiaram um de cada lado do corpo dela.

\- Burlar o teste? O... O que pretende, príncipe Kouen? – indagou sem entender ou talvez tenha entendido, mas a presença do mesmo deixava sua mente um tanto lerda.

\- Pretendo duas coisas, mas talvez a segunda deva vir primeiro – disse e em seguida sem que a princesa estivesse preparada Kouen quebrou a distancia curta entre eles e seus lábios se colaram em um beijo.

Ele não era impulsivo e nunca foi, mas Kouen simplesmente não conseguia mais se controlar perante a princesa de Xian. Sua mente paralisava toda vez que a via, seu corpo agia por conta própria e as palavras saiam de sua boca sem que pudesse impedir. Tentou varias vezes tomar as rédeas da situação, mas após o dia em que fora ao quarto dela e a viu machucada no braço, que ele parou de tentar manter o controle.

Apenas permitiu que algo invisível o comandasse.

Aneesa estava extasiada, seus olhos se arregalaram diante do ato. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou e uma onde elétrica pareceu percorrer seu corpo, ela arfou contra a boca de Kouen e quando este moveu seus lábios aprofundando o beijo ela se deixou ser dominada.

Suas bocas se movimentavam de forma calma e intensa, apenas se sentiam e se conheciam. Apreciavam o gosto de chá na boca que naquele momento pareceu ficar mais doce e apetitoso. Kouen apertava o corpo de Aneesa fazendo com que ela grudasse mais ao seu, prendia sua cintura de forme firme, mas com paixão. Não queria machucá-la e muito menos que relembrasse de Judal.

Mas foi inevitável, pois a princesa pouco depois o empurrou e recuou abraçando o próprio corpo. Ele ainda fora capaz de ver uma lágrima escorrer de um dos belos olhos azuis.

\- Perdoe-me princesa – pediu prontamente e tentou se aproximar dela, mas ela recuou novamente.

\- Não se preocupe, príncipe Kouen. Já estou acostumada com atrevimentos por parte de homens – disse amargurada.

Foi então que ele se deu conta do que havia feito e das palavras de Koumei e Keira.

" _Muitos homens cobiçavam-na desde pequena e por isso ela vivia coberta, uma vez quando era pequena cheguei a ir com meu pai até Xian, a vi somente uma vez e a mesma sempre usava um vel branco indicando sua pureza"_

As palavras de Keira lhe atingiram como uma espada bem afiada no peito. E ele se desesperou.

\- Me perdoe – disse de novo e desta vez a puxou para si e a abraçou, até estranhou aquele ato seu, mas não argumentou contra si mesmo – Me perdoe... Não queria lhe faltar com respeito – colou sua boca na testa dela.

Aneesa lutava contra a vontade de chorar e a vontade de permanecer ali naqueles braços fortes. Mas não queria se iludir como já fizera outras vezes.

\- Qual... Qual era a segunda coisa que queria fazer? – indagou com a voz embargada.

Kouen juntou suas testas, ainda a prendendo perto de si.

\- Irei te levar para meu quarto – falou e Aneesa sentiu seu pobre coração se arrebentar, sentiu-se tola por seus sentimentos para com o príncipe sendo que ele apenas queria o que todos queriam... _Ela_ – E cuidarei de você! – ela o olhou surpresa – Quero me redimir com você, quando a salvei de Judal eu fui ríspido e apenas a deixei no quarto e desapareci. Devia ter voltado e conversar com você, cuidado de você...

Novamente as palavras estavam saindo de sua boca sem que pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Se sentia um tolo por estar assim tão vulnerável, mas já era tarde demais para se remoer.

\- Não precisa se redimir, você não fez nada, Kouen-sama – falou ela com a voz falha – Eu...

\- Não tente me repelir como sempre faz – pediu, mas sua voz saiu firme – Não fuja desta vez, por favor.

Aneesa não teve como revidar, em seu interior uma batalha era travada. Metade de si queria ir com Kouen e sabia que ele seria respeitador consigo, mas a outra metade diria que seria ousadia dela em ir ao quarto dele sendo que não era sua noite. Tinha medo do imperador saber e brigar com ela ou com Kouen por não seguir o teste como deveria.

Mas entre uma discussão e outra consigo mesma, a princesa de repente se viu sendo guiada e então num piscar de olhos viu a porta do quarto dele diante de si. Engoliu em seco e olhou de relance para ele.

Kouen apenas abriu a porta e adentrou seu aposento na companhia da princesa, que parecia atordoada demais com o que estava acontecendo, para questionar algo ou recusar. Pela primeira vez estava vendo o quarto do príncipe, o cômodo era grande, suas paredes possuíam cores neutras como o branco e os rodapés pintados de um bege escuro. O piso de madeira deixava o recinto aconchegante.

Havia uma cama de casal ao lado direito, as cobertas estavam dobradas nos pés da cama e os travesseiros colocados nos devidos lugares e intactos. O que mostrava que ele nem havia chegado perto daquela cama, uma pequena mesinha redonda estava ao lado da cama e em cima dela havia dois pergaminhos e uma taça contendo água. O quarto possuía duas janelas gigantes e as cortinas as cobriam impedindo de ver a noite do lado de fora.

\- Não farei nada – avisou ao vê-la nervosa.

Aneesa assentiu e seguiu para a cama timidamente, deitou-se após retirar seu robe e cobriu-se até o pescoço. Kouen riu internamente do jeito retraído, tão diferente das outras princesas que já conviveu. Ela lembra e muito Kougyoku com seu jeito retraído, apesar de Aneesa saber se impor ao contrario de sua irmã mais nova.

\- Não vai dormir? – indagou ela ao ver que Kouen se sentou na beirada da cama e com uma vela acesa ao seu lado lia algo atentamente em seu pergaminho.

\- Meu sono anda me abandonando ultimamente – comentou apenas.

\- Não quero lhe atrapalhar, esses pergaminhos parecem importantes – disse ela sentando-se na cama se segurando a ponta do lençol contra o corpo.

Kouen exibiu um pequeno sorriso e acariciou de leve a bochecha naturalmente corada da princesa, em seguida apagou a vela e guardou o pergaminho.

\- Não são importantes, posso resolver isso amanhã – disse – Não quero atrapalhar seu sono.

Ele se ajeitou a cama também e Aneesa corou fortemente quando o príncipe retirou a blusa de seu kimono ficando apenas com a calça branca que usava. Kouen se deitou na cama ao lado dela e em seguida pegou a delicada mão da princesa e depositou um beijo casto ali.

\- Boa noite – disse ele.

\- B-Boa noite – respondeu ela corada.

 **###**

 **Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado e principalmente do beijo. Demorou mais aconteceu,eu tinha planejado esse beijo mais pra frente, mas achei que estava enrolando demais então deixei rolar agora. Kkkk**

 **Como viram Kouen já desclassificou Milianna da competição, apesar dela não saber disso ainda e nem vai. Keira possui gostos similares aos de Kouen, por isso a noite deles ao foi lá essas coisas, mas era essencial. Notaram também, que ninguém sabe que Aneesa conheceu Judal. Mas calma que a historia desses dois será revelada no próximo capitulo!**

 **Não esqueçam de comentar e até o próximo! ^^**


	7. 7 Pequeno Susto!

_**Peço perdão pela demora.**_

 _ **À noite com a princesa Aneesa não acontece nesse capitulo, mas ele está cheio de coisas que precisão aparecer. Tipo um complemento, sabe?**_

 _ **Espero que gostem do capitulo!**_

 _ **Boa Leitura!**_

 _ **/*/**_

A claridade adentrava o quarto vagarosamente, mesmo que não houvesse feixe de luz em sua cara, Kouen logo despertou de seu sono. Sua visão no inicio ficou embaçada, mas não demorou muito para que se focasse e logo o teto se formou a sua frente. Piscou algumas vezes e então se mexeu na cama sentindo algo em cima de si.

Um sorriso quase imperceptível se formou em seus lábios ao virar o rosto e deparar-se com a face serena e angelical de Aneesa. Seu sono era tranqüilo e ela se encontrava agarrada ao seu braço e a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, mas ainda sim bem próximo dele. Kouen ergueu momentaneamente a cabeça e levou a outra mão aos fios negros da princesa, que agora se encontravam espalhados pelo travesseiro branco.

O primeiro príncipe ficou alguns minutos ainda deitado, apenas fitando o teto do quarto e ás vezes alternava para a face adormecida da princesa, velava seu sono e sentia-se calmo como nunca sentiu antes. Algo dentro dele se aquecia a cada mirada que lançava para ela, se dependesse dele ficaria ali o dia todo ou até que ela despertasse.

Mas ele conhecia a si mesmo para saber que dentro de alguns minutos sentiria a agonia lhe tomar por ficar tanto tempo na cama, sua necessidade de se ocupar era tamanha que nem mesmo a mais bela princesa conseguiria fazê-lo ficar ali. Se bem que, somente pelo fato de cogitar a idéia, já era um avanço.

Não demorou muito para que Kouen sentisse vontade de levantar, mas não queria estragar aquele sono suave e tranquilo que a princesa parecia ter. Então se limitou a apenas sentar-se a cama, encostando suas costas na cabeceira e ainda mantendo a mão fina e delicada de Aneesa a sua. Os pergaminhos ainda se encontravam na cômoda ao lado de sua cama, usando apenas uma mão ele abriu um deles e passou a lê-los calmamente.

Optou por esperar que ela acordasse.

No entanto, aquela manhã calma parecia carregar uma tormenta as escondidas.

Quando o sol se movimentou um pouco mais fazendo-se intensificar contra a cortina clara, Kouen soube que se aproximava das oito e meia. Normalmente levantava as sete em ponto, e notando isso estranhou o fato de nenhuma criada ter vindo ao seu encontro. Franziu o cenho. Mas a resposta para isso logo apareceu...

\- Irmão!

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta bruscamente e por ela um Koumei adentrou eufórico e preocupado, pelo seu estado dava para ver que correra muito, o suor escorria na lateral de seu rosto. Mas ele apenas ganhou um gesto com a mão de Kouen pedindo silêncio. Então os olhos de Koumei abaixaram e se arregalaram ao deparar-se com Aneesa ali e não Keira.

\- O que ela faz aqui? – indagou baixo para não acordá-la.

\- Explico depois, agora me conte por que entrou assim no meu quarto? – indagou sério.

\- Temos problemas... E bem sério – falou somente – Precisa vir, explico no caminho – completou.

Kouen fitou Aneesa por um instante e apertou levemente sua mão a dela, em seguida fitou o irmão.

\- Me espere lá fora – ordenou e em seguida Koumei saiu.

O primeiro príncipe tomou o extremo cuidado para não acordá-la, deixaria que dormisse até a hora que quisesse. Trocou de roupa no banheiro e saiu do quarto, no corredor Koumei andava de um lado para o outro.

\- O que houve? – indagou novamente, mas mais sério que antes.

\- Nosso pai – disse somente e Kouen sentiu o ar faltar. Logo se puseram a andar as pressas para ir ao quarto dele, no qual ficava em outra parte do palácio Ren – Uma serva encontrou ele caído no chão de seu quarto, parecia paralisado, mas logo os curandeiros conseguiram trazê-lo de volta e agora está repousando. Gyokuen está com ele e os curandeiros – contou.

Kouen apenas assentiu e continuou sua caminhada as pressas até os aposentos do pai.

Ao chegarem depararam-se com vários guardas no corredor vasto e largo, Kouha e Kougyoku já se encontravam lá junto de Hakuei e Hakuryu. No entanto somente Koumei e Kouen tiveram permissão de entrar.

O quarto estava parcialmente iluminado pela claridade do sol, a cama larga possuía o corpo do imperador que estava adormecido por conta do chá que tomara após ser tirado da paralisia repentina. Na beirada da cama velando o sono dele, se encontrava sua esposa, Gyokuen. Mãe de Hakuei e Hakuryu.

\- Como ele está? – perguntou o mais velho ao se aproximar.

Gyokuen se virou com a cara (fingidamente) entristecida. As mangas longas do kimono que usava lhe tampavam metade do rosto e escondia o sorriso perverso que exibia.

\- Oh, Kouen-dono, achei que perderia seu pai – disse choramingando – Eu acordei e fui fazer meus afazeres, mas notei que ele estava demorando a se levantar então pedi a uma serva que o acordasse. Foi então que ela o encontrou caído no chão – explicou – Não entendo, ele estava tão bem ontem, jantamos e apreciamos um bom vinho – acrescentou.

E toda aquela fala, o sorriso desdenhoso ainda era mantido e escondido pelas mangas da roupa.

\- O que os curandeiros disseram? – questionou Koumei erguendo o leque de penas rente ao rosto.

\- Que talvez ela tenha sido envenenado – falou virando-se para o imperador novamente – Mas eu não tenho idéia de quem poderia querer isso. Claro que ele possui vários inimigos, mas somos muito bem protegidos e não tem como isso acontecer!

\- Será que foi alguém aqui de dentro? – Koumei fitou o irmão que estava sério e desconfiado – Você disse que tomaram um vinho ontem, certo? Quem lhe deu esse vinho?

\- Foi um presente, mas não me recordo do nome da pessoa agora – disse e suspirou forçando uma voz embargada – Ah, fiquei com tanto medo! Não sei se poderia passar por outra perda tão grande, amo demais seu pai – acariciou a mão grande do imperador, mas na verdade, sentia era aversão a ele.

\- O que faremos, Kouen?

\- Vamos mandar inspecionar todos! Procurem pela pessoa que enviou esse vinho e o prendam, iremos interrogá-lo depois – ordenou – Cuide dele, Gyokuen-sama! – disse antes de sair do quarto.

A imperatriz apenas assentiu e voltou a contemplar a face adormecida do marido.

\- E então, En? – indagou Kouha ao ver os irmãos saírem.

\- Nosso pai está bem, está sob efeito de um chá forte que o curandeiro deu a ele e vai dormir por umas horas – contou – Mas parece que o imperador foi envenenado!

Um som de espanto ecoou no corredor, rostos carregavam surpresa e perplexidade.

\- Envenenado, Kouen-dono? – se pronunciou Hakuei, preocupada.

Ele apenas assentiu.

\- Quero que vasculhem cada canto do palácio e quero os registros dos vinho que entram em Kou! Achamos que o veneno veio do vinho que o imperador tomou ontem a noite – avisou Koumei aos demais guardas.

Logo eles dispersaram e sumiram do corredor.

\- E nós, o que faremos? – questionou Kouha cruzando os braços.

\- Vamos encontrar o culpado e interrogá-lo – disse Kouen somente.

 **/ * /**

Seu corpo despertara aos poucos, mesmo de olhos fechados ela se espreguiçou. Estranhamente se sentia feliz naquela manhã, um sorriso bobo pairava em seus lábios. A cama macia parecia ter contribuído para que seu sono fosse...

Espera!

Os olhos cristalinos de Aneesa se abriram prontamente ao notar a cama macia demais, conhecia a cama em que dormia naquele palácio e ele era um tanto duro, apesar de não ser desconfortável. Notou então que as cores predominantes em seu quarto estavam diferentes, não havia a cor branca com detalhes em creme. O quarto em que estava possuía tons neutros e o mesmo valia para os moveis de madeira e a cortina que tinha um tom mesclado entre cinza e branco.

Sentada na cama ela deu uma varrida no mesmo com seu olhar, percebendo cada detalhe. Quando chegou a cômoda ao lado da cama e viu os pergaminhos, suas bochechas adotaram um tom escarlate. Logo o ocorrido na noite passada lhe veio a mente, deixando-a ainda mais corada.

Levantou-se da cama e logo viu em uma poltrona um kimono seu e um papel dobrado em cima. Ao pegar viu uma caligrafia exemplar e bem feita.

" _Pedi que trouxessem uma roupa para você._

 _Bom dia._

 _Kouen."_

Um sorriso costurou seus lábios e ela não pode deixar de sentir uma euforia lhe dominar, ao se lembrar do beijo que trocaram. Levou uma das mãos aos lábios e fechou os olhos, como se ainda pudesse sentir o gosto do primeiro príncipe.

Mas logo tratou de afastar aquelas imagens de sua mente, pegou o kimono e entrou no banheiro.

A troca de roupa não demorara muito e logo ela saiu do banheiro, mas seu corpo parou bruscamente quando avistou alguém no centro do enorme quarto do príncipe. Alguém que ela não queria encontrar. Não naquele momento.

\- O que faz aqui? – ralhou Milianna, que olhava de cima abaixo a morena.

\- Ia perguntar o mesmo – respondeu imparcial, mas temia o que a outra princesa poderia fazer.

Não gostava dela e sabia que era ardilosa, mais do que Judal poderia ser. E por isso, todo cuidado com ela era pouco.

Milianna sorriu de canto, mas sua ira era visível. Havia acordado bem cedo para encontrar com Kouen em algum canto do palácio, mas ficará sabendo do ocorrido com o imperador e achou que poderia tirar proveito da situação e se aproximar ainda mais dele e de seu objetivo. Ponderou achando que o mesmo estaria em seu quarto relaxando após a tensão com o pai, mas ao invés disse se depara com a sonsa da princesa de Xian no quarto dele.

\- Não sabia que jogava no mesmo time que o meu – riu de canto e Aneesa a fitou confusa – Você é mais esperta do que parece, menina. Se entregando assim ao príncipe sem nem mesmo ter um laço matrimonial com ele – disse sugestiva.

Aneesa corou fortemente, mas revidou o olhar sério da outra.

\- Não me entreguei ao príncipe, nós não fizemos nada – falou – E não tenho que dar explicações a você, Milianna! – retrucou.

\- Acha mesmo que irei acreditar que você não se deitou com o príncipe? Ora essa, quanta ingenuidade – riu cruzando os braços. Em seguida caminhou na direção da morena e ao se aproximar segurou fortemente seu braço – Darei apenas um aviso, garota! Fique longe de Kouen, ele é meu! – ameaçou.

\- E se eu não o fizer, o que vai fazer? Me bater? Se equipar com seu Djinn e lutar comigo? Cuidado! Arrebentei com a cara de um magi, o que faria com alguém como você? – disse séria.

Por mais que fosse dócil e gentil, Aneesa era de Xian e não levava desaforo para casa. Não abaixaria a cabeça para ninguém. Ninguém!

Seu braço foi solto e a fúria queimava nos olhos esverdeados da princesa de Xin.

\- Está avisada! – disse e em seguida saiu do quarto.

Aneesa suspirou ao se encontrar sozinha, seria uma longa jornada durante o restante do segundo mês e até o terceiro. Mas saberia agüentar Milianna até lá.

Caminhando pelo corredor a fim de sair dali logo antes que mais alguém a visse e lhe questionasse o que fazia nos aposentos do príncipe, ela se encaminhou para a sala de jantar.

\- Onde você estava?! – exclamou Saahira aflita – Procurei você por toda a parte! Está uma loucura esse palácio! – falava sem parar.

\- O que houve? Não dormi até mais tarde então creio que não tenha acontecido algo de muito grave – comentou ela.

\- Você acordou no seu horário normal, mas... Parece que o imperador passou mal, estão dizendo que ele foi envenenado – sussurrou a ultima parte.

\- Envenenado? – disse confusa.

\- Todos no palácio estão eufóricos e procurando pelo culpado – contou Saahira.

Aneesa suspirou preocupada.

Se o imperador morresse agora, Kouen assumiria logo o trono e então ele teria que escolher uma das princesas rapidamente. Então era por isso que Milianna foi até o quarto de Kouen! Pensou.

\- Onde está Kougyoku? – perguntou.

\- No quarto, depois do ocorrido ela se trancou. Não parece muito bem, nem mesmo quis comer.

\- Peça para levarem o café da manhã dela ao seu aposento, tomarei café com ela – sorriu – Talvez eu consiga melhorar seu animo – disse.

Saahira apenas concordou.

 **/ * /**

\- Então? – indagou Koumei ao irmão.

Eles se encontravam agora em uma varanda mais afastada do palácio, a brisa fresca parecia ter acalmado seus ânimos agitados. E o café da manhã acalmaram seus estômagos famintos, apenas os irmãos se encontravam ali. Kouha ao ouvir a palavra de Koumei fitou os dois.

\- Então o que? – devolveu.

\- Quero saber o que a princesa de Xian estava fazendo no seu quarto? A caso ela trocou de noite com a princesa Keira? – indagou, e ele não parecia contente com aquilo.

\- Aneesa dormiu no seu quarto, En? – falou Kouha.

Kouen suspirou, não queria dar explicações de sua vida. Mas não teria outra escolha, Koumei não lhe deixaria em paz.

\- Não ela não trocou de noite com a princesa Keira, acontece que eu encontrei com ela na cozinha ontem a noite – disse dando um gole em seu chá, Koumei ainda o fitou e ele rolou os olhos – Por que quer tanto saber?

\- Curiosidade, sem falar que... Achei o fato um tanto estranho – avaliou – Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

\- O que está insinuando? Que eu violei a princesa? Claro que não, Koumei! Ela apenas dormiu em minha cama, não fiz nada a ela – zangou-se – Não me compare a Judal!

\- Não comparei e não precisa ficar nervoso, fora apenas uma pergunta de precaução! – disse – Falando em precauções... Talvez deva começar a pensar rápido em quem será sua noiva, temo que nosso pai não dure muito! Esse envenenamento me deixou preocupado, se ele morrer é provável que você assuma o trono e vai precisar de uma esposa – falou.

Kouen suspirou e apertou a ponte do nariz, não tinha pensado nessa parte. E pensar lhe dava dor de cabeça, ainda mais quando sabia que ao dar sua "sentença" iria aturar a princesa Milianna em seu encalço.

E isso era tudo o que menos queria. Ele já não a suportava mais. Até porque ela não era princesa de verdade.

 **/* /**

O café fora servido um pouco mais tarde do que de costume, mas não era para menos, após toda aquela euforia logo nas primeiras horas do raiar do sol, era normal que os ânimos e a fome de todos tivessem sido estragados. Enquanto os irmãos Ren se encontravam tomando um belíssimo café debaixo de um gazebo, Aneesa se encontrava agora no quarto de Kougyoku apreciando um farto café da manhã, na varanda do quarto dela.

A manhã parecia calma, nem aparentava que no interior do palácio a agitação tomava conta.

Desfrutavam de uma conversa calma e que não envolvesse alguém querendo a morte do imperador, Kougyoku parecia bem apesar da situação.

\- Pensei que não me receberia por conta do que houve, achei que fosse querer ficar sozinha – falou Aneesa bebericando seu chá.

\- Fiquei preocupada, confesso, mas... Normalmente sempre sou ignorada por todos aqui no palácio e até mesmo por meu pai, ás vezes até parece que ele morreu já que não possui um laço forte comigo – falou entristecida – Isso é diferente com Kouen ou Koumei, eles parecem mais próximos – virou o rosto – Os únicos que normalmente conversam comigo e conseguem ver algum valor em mim são Kouen e Judal – disse com receio devido tocar no nome do magi.

\- O conselheiro real de meu país me contou de sua historia, na verdade ele detalhou a historias de todas as princesas e os príncipes. Disse que uma imperatriz deve conhecer todos que estão ao seu redor – recordou as palavras dele – E sabendo disso, deve ter sido difícil a vida aqui no inicio.

\- Foi, mas tudo se ajeitou com o tempo – sorriu minimamente – E quanto a você e Kouen-nii-san?

\- Ah, o que tem ele? – falou nervosa.

\- Ouvi uma criada comentar com outra que Saahira estava louca atrás de você, já que todas as princesas já haviam levantado e você não! Sem contar que uma delas levou uma roupa sua para o quarto de Kouen – corou ao dizer – O que aconteceu ontem a noite? – a cor vermelha em sua bochecha se intensificou.

Aneesa se engasgou com o chá ao ouvir a pergunta, limpou a garganta e tentou ordenar as imagens e informações que passavam por sua mente.

\- Ah bom, na verdade, não houve nada desse tipo – falou ela alisando os fios negros – Nós... Nos encontramos na cozinha e conversamos e... Elemebeijou! – disse a ultima parte rapidamente e em baixo tom.

\- O que?

\- Ele me beijou! – exclamou e depois tapou a face com as mãos e Kougyoku arregalou os olhos ficando ainda mais corada, nem ao menos havia dado um beijo em alguém e sempre ficava sem jeito com aqueles assuntos.

\- E... E você gostou?

\- Ah? – indagou confusa.

\- Uma vez uma serva disse que um beijo tem que ser com quem a gente gosta, mas no caso de uma princesa... Ele acontece quando sua família lhe arranja um marido – suspirou, logo a imagem de Sinbad lhe veio a mente.

Aneesa concordou e pensou por um momento, estava confusa com seus sentimentos e tinha medo de criá-lo e então Kouen escolher outra princesa.

\- Você gosta dele, não é? – disse ela sorrindo gentilmente.

Aneesa corou.

\- A-Acho que sim... – respondeu abaixando a cabeça fazendo assim sua franja cobrir seus olhos – Mas não posso demonstrar tal sentimento, se Kouen escolher outra princesa irei morrer de desgosto por ter criado falsas esperanças para com ele! E... Não creio que Kouen possa desenvolver algum sentimento por mim, talvez ele me veja como vê a princesa Milianna.

\- Não se compare a ela! – ralhou – Não gosto daquela princesa... Que na verdade nem pode ser considerada uma já que não nasceu na família real, nem nada!

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Ouvi Kouha falar algo sobre isso com Hakuryu durante um treino, parece que Milianna é apenas uma meretriz que foi escolhida pelo novo governante de Xin e que é dono do harem – contou – Kouen ficou uma fera e a desclassificou, mas ela não sabe e nem vai saber! – piscou.

\- Entendo – disse.

\- Isso é bom para você, assim pode ter mais chances com Kouen! Já falei para você, que ele gosta de você, mas que apenas não percebeu ainda ou está com medo do que está sentindo – explicou – Pelo menos você tem alguma chance, enquanto eu... Ficarei sonhando para sempre com uma possibilidade inexistente com Sinbad-sama – abaixou a cabeça.

Aneesa tocou o ombro da princesa e lhe sorriu amigavelmente, sabia do amor platônico que a mesma nutria pelo tal rei de Sindria e apesar de ser amiga dela, não gostaria de ficar nutrindo um amor impossível por Kouen. Preferia encarar os fatos da situação.

Mas era uma tarefa árdua, principalmente quando seu coração clamava pelo príncipe.

 **/*/**

Um sorriso ardiloso emoldurava os belos lábios pintados de vermelho, seus cabelos ondulados balançavam conforme ela andava. Seu olhar era confiante, sua postura demonstrava sedução. Não era atoa que qualquer um daquele palácio a mirava com segundas intenções, mas ela não queria nenhum deles, seu alvo precisava de um pequeno apoio.

Milianna era esperta e sabia muito bem que em momentos como este as pessoas ficavam fragilizadas, principalmente quando alguém da família estava envolvido. Sabia perfeitamente bem que Kouen era centrado e não se deixaria abalar por aquele mero detalhe que ocorrera com o imperador. Mas queria demonstrar sua compaixão para ele, sem contar essa seria sua chance de "atacar" o príncipe e garantir sua chegada ao topo.

Seus olhos brilhavam ao se imaginar sendo banhada de jóias e presente caros, ser mimada pelas servas daquele palácio. Chega de homens nojentos e estúpidos, chega de vida medíocre e chega de falação de seu pai. Seria imperatriz e teria o homem mais bonito e charmoso de todo o império Kou!

Abriu a porta dupla do escritório com confiança e um sorriso compadecido pairava seus lábios. No entanto, ela encontrou o cômodo vazio. O único ruído era o assobiar do vento que adentrava e fazia as cortinas balançarem, fazendo um papel ou outro em cima da mesa voar.

Seus olhos claros vasculharam cada canto daquela sala, mas nada encontrou.

\- Não vai encontrá-lo aqui – uma voz soou por entre as inúmeras prateleiras daquele cômodo. Em seguida Koumei apareceu se aproximando da mesa grande de madeira carregando alguns pergaminhos importantes – Ele não está – falou depositando os mesmo a mesa.

\- Como sabe quem estou procurando?

Koumei a olhou com tédio e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Pela forma como está vestida e toda enfeitada eu diria que veio para falar com Kouen e se depender de você fará outras coisas... – disse voltando sua atenção aos pergaminhos.

\- Onde está Kouen?

\- Em algum lugar do palácio... Bem longe de você – contou e ela bufou.

\- Quero falar com ele, como uma das candidatas eu gostaria de prestar minhas condolências ao incidente com o imperador e mostrar a Kouen que...

\- Por favor, Milianna, faça um favor a si mesma e se poupe de humilhação! – cortou Koumei a olhando sério – Não precisa fingir que se importa com alguém desta família, não há mais mascará para você usar! – falou. O olhar confuso da princesa fez Koumei rir baixo – Kouen me contou e contou ao nosso pai também sobre sua origem! Ainda acha que terá algum credito depois disso? Ora, não seja tola – foi ríspido.

Milianna fitou ereta e era visível seu desconforto. Sua feição antes (forçadamente) amigável agora estava séria e mirava o irmão do meio com desconfiança e de um jeito defensivo.

\- Kouen quer distancia de você, ele está concentrado agora nas outras princesas e você seria um estorvo – falou calmamente, sem nem lhe lançar um olhar.

A princesa abriu e fechou a boca para falar algo, mas vendo que não havia nada com que retrucar se calou. Bateu o pé e em seguida saiu da sala, mas não antes de quase trombar contra Aneesa que iria adentrar a sala. As duas se fitaram, Milianna de forma agressiva. E Aneesa confusa.

\- Ele não está aqui – falou ela com desdém.

\- Eu sei, vim falar com Koumei-sama – disse Aneesa firme.

Milianna bufou e passou por ela apressadamente.

\- Não ligue para ela – falou Koumei sentado na cadeira e lendo um dos pergaminhos que pegara.

\- Aprendi a não ligar e as outras princesas parecem fazer o mesmo – falou – Queria falar comigo, Koumei-sama?

\- Apenas Koumei... – disse e ela assentiu – E sim, queria falar com você. Feche a porta, por favor.

De portas de fechadas Aneesa se aproximou da mesa e esperou o ruivo voltar a falar.

\- Sua noite com Kouen é hoje, estou certo? – ela assentiu – Tem algo em mente do que fazer? – o silencio por parte dela foi a resposta que queria, um sorriso amigável brotou nos lábios de Koumei – Então irei te ajudar – explicou.

\- Me ajudar?

\- Sim – afirmou – Kouen normalmente não relaxa, está sempre atarefado como eu, mas ele ainda consegue dormir mais – riu – E juntando com o acontecimento de hoje e outras coisas, creio que a melhor forma de aproveitar a noite seria fazê-lo relaxar – pronunciou.

\- E como eu o faria relaxar? – indagou incerta.

\- Bom, isso é por sua conta, creio que encontrará uma forma – disse a fitando.

\- Por que está me ajudando, Koumei?

Koumei moveu a boca em incerteza, realmente não sabia. Mas ainda sim respondeu a pergunta dela com o que sentia.

\- Creio que de todas, você seja a mais indicada a ocupar o cargo de imperatriz ou esposa de Kouen! – falou – E... Estou apostando em você – sorriu.

Aneesa ficou surpresa com aquilo.

A princesa de Xian abriu a boca para falar algo a mais, porém, foi interrompida com a porta sendo aberta prontamente. Os olhos azuis se encontraram com os suaves e intensos olhos de Kouen. Koumei riu discretamente, se havia alguma duvida dele em relação aos sentimentos do irmão, aquela cena e troca de olhares lhe dava todas as respostas que queria. Era nítida que o sentimento era recíproco.

\- Koumei, precisa vir comigo! – falou ao sair do transe.

\- Aconteceu algo? – indagou.

\- Descobrimos algo do vinho envenenado do nosso pai – contou e Koumei se levantou rapidamente – Vá na frente! – pediu e o irmão sorriu de canto e sumiu pelos corredores.

Kouen fechou a porta novamente e sua atenção agora estava voltada para Aneesa, que encabulada alisava uma mecha de cabelo.

\- Como dormiu? – ela o olhou e piscou algumas vezes, a voz grossa dele lhe fez arrepiar a pele.

\- Ah, dormi bem, Kouen-sama – disse exibindo um sorriso singelo, capaz de aquecer o coração duro do príncipe – Ah, lamento o que houve com o imperador. Ele está melhor? – indagou.

\- Ainda está repousando, mas já está fora de perigo – falou – Queria lhe pedir uma coisa. Quero que tome cuidado ao andar pelo palácio! Judal está aqui – disse sério.

Aneesa engoliu em seco e abaixou o olhar.

\- Judal... – sussurrou temerosa.

\- Se ele ousar se aproximar de você, quero ser avisado!

O aviso saíra tão imponente e autoritário, mas tudo isso se desmanchou diante da proximidade em que estavam. Aneesa sentia o coração acelerado novamente, seus lábios se abriram um pouco como se pedissem aos berros que queria a boca do príncipe contra a sua. Já era possível sentir suas bochechas arderem. Ela entendia Kougyoku perfeitamente, talvez seja assim que ela se sente quando está diante do rei de Sindria.

Kouen estava um pouco inclinado, seu corpo quase colado ao de Aneesa. Seus olhos miravam aquele mar e depois baixaram para os lábios entre abertos lhe convidando para um beijo, no qual não demorou a acontecer.

As bocas se colaram calmamente, se sentiam, se tocavam, se conheciam. Causava reações em ambos os corpos e Aneesa sentia o seu se aquecer como jamais o fez. O corpo pequeno era abraçado pelo maior e o beijo ia se intensificando. Se afastaram quando o ar foi necessário.

\- A verei hoje a noite? – indagou ele e ela sorriu tímida.

\- Sim – respondeu ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo seu rosto perto do dela.

\- Então te vejo a noite – falou antes de se afastar dela e sair do escritório.

E Aneesa arfou. Sentindo novamente a euforia lhe contaminar. Ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava pela noite, a temia, mas sabia que mesmo sentindo esses opostos, seria uma noite e tanto. E ela mal podia esperar.

 **/*/**

 _ **Espero que tenham gostado.**_

 _ **A noite da princesa Aneesa acontecerá no próximo capitulo, eu ia por nesse, mas devido as cenas que escrevi resolvi deixar pra por tudo em um capitulo só!**_

 _ **Milianna tentou dar uma de espera, mas ganhou algumas respostas de Koumei, que até foram merecidas. E ela não gostou nada de ver Aneesa no quarto de Kouen.**_

 _ **O clima parece estar se estabilizando entre Kouen e Aneesa.**_

 _ **Mas não se esqueçam de que tudo pode mudar! Hehe...**_

 _ **Bom, não tenho nada a declarar! Apenas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e nos vemos no próximo.**_

 _ **Desde já agradeço aos favoritos e aos reviews que tenho recebido! ^^**_

 _ **Muito obrigada!**_

 _ **Bjos! 3**_


	8. 8 Revelação de Aneesa!

A noite encantadora pairava do lado de fora, a lua se encontrava enorme e brilhante capaz de iluminar cada canto daquele império e o palácio. Através da janela, Aneesa observava a noite maravilhosa, mas ainda sim sentia-se nervosa. Sua noite com o príncipe havia chegado e com ela suas escapatórias a cerca de seu ligamento com Judal seriam nulas. Ela não teria para onde correr, mas parte dela dizia que era melhor o primeiro príncipe saber logo de uma vez e suas chances serem arruinadas do que continuar escondendo aquilo.

De um lado para o outro ela andava pelo quarto, velas estava espalhadas para dar um ar mais calmo e romântico, adorava aquelas coisas. Incensos nos quais Koumei contou que Kouen gostava preenchiam o quarto com o aroma adocicado. A cama bem forrada com lençóis limpos e no criado mudo líquidos nos quais usaria para fazer o primeiro príncipe relaxar. No banheiro, a banheira dele já estava pronta com água quente e a espuma se formava na superfície.

Ainda era hora do jantar, mas Aneesa comera no quarto de Kouen para dar tempo de preparar tudo. Aguardou alguns minutos e cerca de meia hora após o jantar ser servido a porta do quarto foi aberta e Kouen adentrou o local.

Aneesa interrompeu seus passos agoniados e o fitou, ansiosa e amedrontada. Daquela noite poderia sair de tudo.

\- Confesso que estou curioso – comentou ele fechando a porta do quarto – Quando uma criada me disse que já se encontrava em meus aposentos e que me aguardava após o jantar, fiquei tentado a vir o mais rápido possível – completou se aproximando dela – O que planeja, princesa? – indagou a fitando intensamente.

Aneesa corou fortemente com aquele olhar, colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha e exibiu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

\- Espero que tenha apreciado o jantar, não quero prejudicar sua alimentação – disse o encarando.

\- Poderia ter me avisado que não comeria conosco, assim lhe faria companhia – falou ele.

\- Peço desculpas, meu príncipe, mas tive que arrumar algumas coisas – contou – Então... – proferiu sem jeito – Eu tenho que confessar que não tinha idéia do que fazer, não sou a princesa mais interessante... Mas diante do que aconteceu hoje acho que o melhor seria fazê-lo relaxar, vi como estava tenso pela manhã – emendou.

\- Me relaxar? E como pretende fazer isso? – se aproximou dela, que arfou com a proximidade.

\- Preparei seu banho – explicou calmamente e a cada palavra sua bochecha ia se tornando cada vez mais escarlate – Um passarinho me contou que gosta de sais de banho para relaxar, então tomei a liberdade de colocar em sua banheira. Peço que se encaminhe para o banheiro, meu príncipe – pediu, mas sem deixar o tom vermelho abandonar sua face.

Kouen a fitou desconfiado, mas havia um sorriso de canto que demonstrava que ele estava gostando daquilo. E queria ver o que mais aquela princesa faria.

Retirou sua capa ainda mantendo contado com a princesa, pendurou-a em uma cadeira de seu quarto e seguiu para o banheiro. Mas deixou a porta encostada, Aneesa esperou alguns minutos antes de se aproximar da porta. Mesmo de longe era possível ouvir o barulho da roupa sendo tirada. Calmamente Kouen se despia, suas vestes ele as pendurou e em seguida adentrou a tina com espuma branca. A água morna aqueceu sua pele e o fez notar o quão tenso se encontrava.

\- Irá me dar banho? – brincou e teve que conter um riso.

Sabia que a princesa se encontrava colada a porta, apenas para ouvir o que ele dizia. E o riso se devia ao fato de que sabia que ela se encontrava corada ao extremo naquele instante, por causa de seu comentário.

\- Seria muito atrevimento meu, Kouen-dono – disse ela do outro lado da porta.

\- A espuma está cobrindo tudo, não verá nada mesmo que queira – continuou com o tom zombeteiro.

Aneesa respirou fundo antes de adentrar aquele cômodo, abriu a porta lentamente e a encostou novamente, andou pelo banheiro com as pernas tremulas e achou que a qualquer momento iria desabar ali. Estava tão nervosa que nem conseguia olhar para ele. Pegou o que precisava e após pegar um banquinho e colocar atrás da tina e ter Kouen de costas para si ela se sentou.

Com cuidado, ela desatou a pequena fita que prendia os cabelos de Kouen e os deixou solto. Tombou a cabeça dele e calmamente o molhou, Kouen mantinha seus olhos fechados e apreciava o toque suave e delicado da princesa. E pela primeira vez tinha bons pressentimentos a respeito daquela noite, talvez seria a única que lhe agradasse.

Aneesa lavou calmamente os cabelos ruivos de Kouen, massageava-os tranquilamente e concentrava-se em apenas fazer o príncipe relaxar. E o mesmo já se encontrava mais do que relaxado, seus olhos fechados e sua expressão suave demonstravam isso junto dos ombros amolecidos. Seus braços agora jaziam dentro da tina enquanto apenas apreciava aqueles toques que o levariam a loucura a qualquer momento.

E ali vendo aquela face, dona de uma beleza sem igual, Aneesa não se conteve e curvou-se tocando os lábios de Kouen de forma única, mas que ele aprendeu a gostar e clamar constantemente. Logo ele abriu os lábios para receber a boca dela, sua cabeça jogada para trás e seu queixo tocando o nariz dela. Um tipo de beijo jamais sentido e que causou mais do que simples arrepios no primeiro príncipe de Kou.

O beijo foi interrompido e em seguida Aneesa se levantou, ao mesmo tempo em que Kouen abria sues olhos e deparou-se com ela abrindo a porta do banheiro. Ela lhe olhou e lhe sorriu timidamente.

\- Lhe esperarei aqui no quarto, Kouen-sama – em seguida o deixou só.

Kouen encostou a cabeça na borda da tina e suspirou, seu corpo já começara a reagir aos toques da princesa e por um momento temeu seus atos para com ela. Mas não podia se conter, aquela princesa vinha mexendo com seus pensamentos, com seu corpo desde que chegou ao império. Querer se controlar estando tão perto dela era exigir demais dele. E ele que sempre fora o príncipe mais controlado de todos.

Um sorriso de canto cresceu nos lábios dele.

Rapidamente tomou o banho e saiu da tina, se secou e amarrou a toalha na cintura. Secou seu cabelo com uma outra toalha e em seguida vestiu apenas uma calça larga e branca, de tecido fino. A noite não estava muito fria, depois vestiu a camisa que era de um kimono que fazia parte da calça e saiu do banheiro. Apenas quando saiu do banheiro foi que Kouen olhou melhor para Aneesa e percebeu que ela somente usava um roupão e se questionou se usava algo por baixo. Atiçando sua curiosidade e seus pensamentos nada comportados.

Com a mão delicada, Aneesa estendeu-a mostrando a cama forrada com um lençol macio e branco. As cobertas estavam dobradas até os pés da cama, os travesseiros bem posicionados e velas iluminavam o local. Metade mergulhado em breu e a outra metade em total claridade das luzes da vela, um ar natural e sensual ao ver de Kouen. E aquilo o agradou.

\- A cada dia me surpreende – comentou olhando para ela, que se aproximou dele.

Kouen se curvou para beijá-la, mas Aneesa se afastou e sorriu.

\- Melhor deixar para depois – disse e o príncipe sorriu de lado e maliciosamente.

Com a respiração um pouco pesada por conta do próximo passo, Aneesa juntou toda sua coragem e ousadia para desatar o laço da fita que prendia a blusa do kimono dele. O mesmo se abriu de forma leve revelando o peitoral bem trabalhado do príncipe, fazendo-a arfar discretamente. Mas Kouen observava cada gesto seu, cada movimento, suspirada e gostou de vê-la um pouco mais ousada e ainda sim tímida. Uma contradição que adorava nela.

A blusa escorreu pelas costas largas dele e Aneesa contemplou a visão daquele tronco nu e musculoso. Kouen era bonito em todos os sentidos, não apenas fisicamente, além de possuir uma personalidade calma e ser justo, ele era o homem mais bonito que já vira. E não era atoa que as mulheres se jogavam aos seus pés. E isso a deixou apreensiva. Mas continuou com seu ato.

\- Deite-se de costas, por favor – pediu tentando controlar sua voz que vacilou, devido seus pensamentos.

Kouen percebeu a repentina mudança nela, mas acatou o pedido. Deitou-se na cama e esperou por ela. Não demorou muito e logo sentiu algo em sua cintura, era Aneesa. Ela se sentou em cima dele, com suas pernas uma de cada lado. Com um vidro em mãos ela colocou um pouco do liquido nas mesmas e então começou a massagear as costas de Kouen.

O príncipe sentiu toda sua tensão enquanto sentia as mãos doces de Aneesa lhe percorrer, mesmo que sua vontade fosse de percorrer as suas no corpo dela. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar apenas nas mãos dela e não em seus pensamentos que pareciam piorar a cada instante.

Pelas costas, pelos braços, cintura e ombros, Aneesa percorreu tranquilamente. Fazendo questão de relaxar cada área daquele corpo enorme e bem definido, que a fazia arfar somente se estar na presença dele. Em seguida o príncipe girou na cama quando Aneesa se afastou e pediu que ficasse de barriga para cima. Novamente sentou-se sobre ele e fez o mesmo processo, mas agora com um pouco mais de dificuldade devido Kouen estar olhando diretamente para ela.

Suas bochechas ardiam a cada olhada que o príncipe lhe lançava, porém, ela se mantinha firme em suas mãos, mas sem abandonar na suavidade. Mas logo ela teve seus movimentos interrompidos pelas mãos do príncipe, que ainda mantendo seu olhar conectado ao dela ergueu uma das mãos até o rosto bem desenhado da morena. Rapidamente ela parou o que fazia e agora era ela quem sentia os toques, também suaves.

Kouen tocou seu rosto com as costas das mãos e depois desceu pelo pescoço e o decote curto do roube que ela usava. Um tom lilás que combinou com a cor negra dos cabelos longos da princesa. Lentamente e sem quebrar o contato, Kouen foi se erguendo e se aproximando dela. Sua outra mão segurava na cintura dela e quando se sentou não perdeu tempo e juntou suas bocas. Aneesa arfou com aquele beijo que começara ardente, mas calmo. A mão que estava no rosto dela passou para a nuca, para poder trazê-la para mais perto.

A passagem fora pedida e logo cedida pela princesa, era fácil adentrar aquela boca e ele adorava aquela entrega dela quando estava com ele. Ela era somente dele e de mais ninguém.

Kouen rodou com ela na cama ficando por cima e o beijo se intensificou, no entanto, Aneesa não pode conter a feição entristecida que começava a se formar em sua face. E seu beijo foi perdendo força e retribuição, fazendo Kouen soltar os lábios já avermelhados e a fitar preocupado.

\- O que foi? – indagou sério, mas era visível a preocupação.

Mas Aneesa nada respondeu, espalmou sua mão no peito dele e o empurrou devagar até que ele saísse de cima de si. Sentou-se na beirada da cama se recusando a encará-lo, já podia sentir lágrimas se formando em seus olhos azuis cristalinos. Foi então que Kouen percebeu do que se tratava, um estalo se fez em sua mente e a pergunta que tanto rondou sua cabeça apareceu e ele compreendeu.

\- Sabe que dessa vez não vai fugir – falou ele com a voz grossa e rouca.

\- Eu sei – respondeu ela ainda de costas para ele – Faça a pergunta, príncipe – pronunciou.

Sua voz saiu cortante e embargada e aquilo feriu o príncipe internamente.

A verdade era que Kouen já tinha uma idéia do ligamento de Judal e ela, mas queria ouvir da própria princesa, da boca dela toda aquela historia. Mas em seu intimo temia ouvir a historia completa e os detalhes.

\- Qual seu ligamento com Judal? O que você tem com ele? – insinuou, deixando novamente seu ciúme a frente da razão.

Aneesa se virou e o fitou, sem se importar se seus olhos a denunciavam.

\- Primeiramente, meu príncipe, eu e Judal não temos nada! E nosso ligamento se deve pelo fato dele ter me salvado há uns meses atrás – contou com a voz firme, mas seu corpo inteiro tremia feito vara verde.

\- Do que ele lhe salvou? – estreitou os olhos.

A princesa puxou o ar e ao soltá-lo abraçou o próprio corpo, se levantou da cama e andou pelo quarto. Para depois parar perto da cama e fitar o príncipe, que parecia falar com um subordinado seu.

\- Judal... Ele... Ele me salvou de uma tragédia – contou aumentando o aperto de seus braços em torno do próprio corpo esguio – Há uns meses atrás, eu fiquei sabendo que algumas famílias que viviam perto da divisa com Xin não recebiam alimentos, então decidi ir para lá para cozinhar para eles. Nunca me importei de andar na ala mais pobre do reino e me sentia orgulhosa por cuidar dos mais necessitados... – emendou – Fui para lá e cozinhei, mas acabei perdendo a hora e temendo que meu pai brigasse comigo resolvi voltar para casa tarde da noite, mas fui burra o bastante para ir a aquela ala sem escolta ou sem meus recipientes de metais, até porque não queria demorar então achei não ser necessário... Eu sei, fui burra o bastante para isso...

Aneesa suspirou tomando fôlego para continuar. Fitou o chão para ganhar mais coragem e continuou:

\- Caminhava pelas ruas sujas tomando o extremo cuidado, mas ainda sim fui seguida por um grupo de mais ou menos sete homens – contou e a feição de Kouen se tornou dura e mortal, mas Aneesa não o fitou para ver a expressão cravada na face dele – Percebi logo que estava sendo seguida e comecei a correr, tomei um rumo diferente onde poderia andar e me esconder ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda sim eles conseguiram me pegar. Um dos homens me agarrou pelos cabelos e tentando lutar acabei quebrando o pulso, fui jogada no chão... E... – ela parou tentando ordenar os pensamentos e as lembranças dolorosas que vinham constantemente em sua mente – Eu não consegui lutar – começou a chorar – Eles se seguraram no chão sujo e rasgaram minha roupa... Tentei gritar, mas um deles tapou minha boca. Quando achei que seria meu fim, que seria violada por aqueles brutamontes, Judal apareceu! – falou limpando as lágrimas grossas.

Novamente andou pelo quarto, respirou fundo. Kouen sentou-se na beirada da cama, mas logo se levantou ficando parado onde estava e vendo o transtorno se apossar de Aneesa. Suas mãos tremiam assim como seu queixo.

\- Judal me salvou se ser violada por mais de um homem, no entanto, ele acabou sendo enfeitiçado também – disse com raiva, apesar das lágrimas molharem sua bela face – Durante alguns anos em minha adolescência, meu pai ordenou que eu andasse me cobrindo para não atiçar a cobiça dos homens e despertar neles a maldade e assim me ferisse. Foi então que fui atrás das dungeons, para poder ficar forte e aprender a me defender, mas não esperava que anos depois algo assim fosse acontecer – explicou.

Ele sabia. Não, ele tinha uma idéia do que fosse aquele ligamento que Judal tanto se vangloriava, mas não estava preparado para algo como aquilo. Não estava pronto para que sua mente tentasse de alguma forma ver as imagens das cenas do Aneesa passou naquela noite e pelo que quase aconteceu.

Quase?

\- Quando Judal lhe salvou? – a face confusa da princesa o fez reformular a pergunta – Judal lhe salvou a tempo de ser... – ele não terminou a frase, mas a princesa entendeu.

Os lábios da princesa tremeram, mas assentiram.

\- Ainda sou pura, príncipe Kouen! – se aproximou dele e o fitou – Mas se não acredita, então pode tirar a prova – disse abrindo seu robe.

Kouen foi para impedi-la, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo o tecido fino e leve do robe lilás dela escorreu e caiu graciosamente no chão aos pés dela. O corpo delicado e bem modelado de Aneesa ficou a mostra para ele, completamente nua a sua frente. Ele não sabia se ficava perplexo pela atitude dela ou se deleitava, mas diante da situação a surpresa o apossou. O choro dela aumentou e seus soluços também.

\- Se não acredita, então tire a prova! Me tome como sua e eu não o questionarei, Kouen-sama! – falou em meio ao choro, sua cabeça pendeu para frente – Já não me importo mais comigo!

O silencio então se instalou ali no quarto enquanto Kouen analisava a situação e tentava pensar com clareza. Sentiu raiva, ira e um ódio mortal dos homens que ousaram tentar violar a própria princesa de seu reino. Olhar para ela lhe doía, vê-la daquela maneira lhe arrebentava e Kouen nunca esteve tão confuso quanto naquele momento.

Então agiu por instinto.

Se aproximou dela e se abaixou catando o robe e o colocando aberto por cima dos ombros, enquanto segurava a gola.

\- Vista-se – pediu calmo.

Aneesa se mexeu e encaixou os braços nos lugares certos do robe, o amarrou cobrindo novamente seu corpo. Agora sentia vergonha do príncipe, ele sabia algo vergonhoso dele e sabia que mesmo que não tivesse sido violada tal fato poderia pesar na escolha dele. E ela sabia que não teria chance alguma.

\- Perdão, príncipe – disse.

\- Por que? – sua voz saiu rouca.

\- Por envergonhá-lo, não queria trazer vergonha para sua família também – completou.

Kouen respirou fundo tentando aplacar sua fúria para com aqueles que tentaram abusar de sua princesa. SUA princesa. E tomando por um sentimento de cuidado, Kouen a puxou para si a embalando em seus braços, para logo depois beijá-la novamente. Dessa vez o beijo fora calmo. Em seguida Kouen a pegou no colo e a depositou na cama.

\- Kouen, nossa noite ainda não acabou... – disse ela.

\- Acabou, Aneesa – disse ele acariciando o rosto dela – Apenas descanse, você precisa – em seguida se afastou da cama.

\- Não vai ficar? – perguntou ao vê-la abrir a porta do quarto e segurar sua blusa em uma das mãos.

\- Não – respondeu somente e em seguida saiu.

Deixando Aneesa em seu lamento.

A verdade é que ele precisava pensar um pouco. E então foi para o escritório do palácio.

 **/*/**

O dia amanheceu e ao contrario do esperado o céu se encontrava coberto por nuvens densas e anunciando uma tempestade. Parecia que o clima acompanhava o humor das pessoas naquele palácio ou então somente o seu humor.

Kouen dormira no escritório, no chão. Seu corpo despertou todo dolorido e um pouco de claridade nem havia saído ainda, mostrando que ainda era antes do raiar do sol. Agora ele fitava o céu nublado e escondendo o sol radiante, seus pensamentos corriam para seu quarto e em como estaria a princesa. Agora que havia passado as noites com as princesas, Kouen queria se concentrar na escolha de sua imperatriz.

Mesmo que não soubesse que internamente, já havia escolhido uma.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta e Koumei se assustou ao vê-lo ali. Ainda mais trajando aquelas vestes de dormir.

\- Caiu da cama ou a noite não fora como o esperado? – indagou adentrando o recinto e fechando a porta.

Kouen se afastou da janela e o fitou.

\- Foi bastante satisfatória, devo dizer – falou, mas não havia emoção em sua voz – Koumei, quero que me faça um favor – o outro assentiu – Avise as princesas que não quero ser incomodado por três dias, nesse tempo ficarei apenas focado na minha escolha. Já está na hora de escolher minha imperatriz! – falou firme.

Koumei ficou um pouco confuso, mas acatou. Em seguida, Kouen saiu do escritório avisando que iria falar com seu pai a respeito disso.

Depois que saiu, o segundo príncipe ainda ficou fitando a porta por onde seu irmão saira. Olhou tanto e absorto em pensamentos que não a viu abrir novamente e uma pessoa adentrar.

\- Koumei! – gritou a garota, de belos cabelos azuis e olhos doces.

\- Ah?

\- Está tudo bem, parece aéreo? – comentou ela.

\- Está Anise – respondeu simplesmente.

Anise rolou os olhos e caminhou para a mesa, para ajudá-lo a arrumar aqueles pergaminhos espalhados.

\- Bom dia para você também, querido marido! – disse irônica.

Exatamente, Anise era esposa de Koumei. Mas a historia deles é um pouco mais complicada do que a de Kouen e ficará para outra historia.

 **/*/**

Aquele silencio todo começava a incomodar Saahira, atentamente ela observava Aneesa que se encontrava imparcial, neutra e sem uma expressão fácil de ser decifrável no rosto. Duas criadas ajudavam-na a se vestir, estranhou quando adentrou o quarto e a encontrou sentada no sofá fitando a mesinha de centro completamente alheia ao se passava ao seu redor.

Esperava encontrar o quarto vazio, já que ela tivera a noite com o príncipe, mas ao entrar e deparar-se com ela fez a dama de companhia ficar preocupada. Após a faixa na cintura ser bem presa, as criadas saíram deixando-as a sós. Saahira parou diante da princesa e cruzou os braços, mas sua feição era calma.

\- O que está havendo? – indagou.

\- Nada.

\- Nada? Se realmente não estivesse acontecendo nada, não estaria com essa cara – avaliou – Vamos, fale logo!

Aneesa suspirou e fitou o chão.

\- Acho que minhas chances com Kouen se quebraram, talvez Milianna seja a escolhida – falou baixo.

Saahira arregalou os olhos entendo o motivo daquela melancolia toda.

\- Você contou a ele! – disse surpresa – Como ele reagiu?

A princesa mordeu o lábio inferior tentando controlar a vontade de chorar, veio fazendo isso desde que Kouen saíra do quarto na noite passada. Apesar de ter falhado nas primeiras horas.

\- Ele... Ah, não sei ao certo... Ele ficou estranho depois que contei tudo, me deitou na cama dele e apesar de ter me beijado, ele simplesmente saiu do quarto em seguida com a feição mais séria que já o vi dar – contou.

Um suspiro preocupado saiu dos lábios de Saahira, ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas batidas na porta a interrompeu.

\- Entre! – disse Saahira, já que Aneesa parecia não querer emitir voz alguma.

A porta foi aberta e Kouha adentrou, o mesmo possuía um sorriso harmonioso nos lábios, mas desfez ao ver a feição abatida na face de Aneesa.

\- O Imperador está chamando toda as princesas ao salão do trono, Mei-nii tem um comunicado de En-nii! – contou ele, mas avaliando a princesa minuciosamente.

Estava confuso, a princesa deveria estar com um sorriso contagiante nos lábios rosados e seus olhos deveriam brilhar mais do que o sol. Ela passara a noite com Kouen e só ele e Koumei sabiam da euforia que o irmão mais velho se encontrava para vê-la, Kouen saíra as pressas do salão de jantar e nem havia comido direito. No entanto, ali se encontrava a princesa com a feição desolada, como se tivesse indo para um enterro ou já tivesse saído dele.

Aneesa nada disse, apenas assentiu e caminhou para fora do quarto. Saahira logo a acompanhou, tendo Kouha logo atrás.

O mais novo fitou a dama de companhia e com o olhar questionou, mas a garota apenas negou com a cabeça mostrando que a noite tão esperada fora um desastre. E aquilo o preocupou. Kouha gostava de Aneesa e pegara amizade com ela assim como com Keira, mas sua favorita para se casar com o irmão era Aneesa. Nenhum daquelas princesas cuidaria de Kouen como tinha certeza de que Aneesa faria.

Detestaria se alguma daquelas princesas, principalmente Milianna se casasse com Kouen. Uma careta se formou em sua face em pensar em tal possibilidade.

As outras princesas já se encontravam no salão, quando Aneesa cruzou a porta enorme e dupla. Pela janela notou o céu encoberto. Caminhou até onde estavam as outras e se posicionou, percebeu que Kouen não estava ali e até se sentiu melhor, não gostaria de vê-lo naquele momento e naquele estado de espírito.

O imperador sentado em seu trono, aguardou as princesas. E após elas chegarem, o mesmo se levantou de seu trono, mas apenas para mover sua mão e dar a vez a Koumei que aguardava em silencio e fixava em Aneesa notando seu semblante apagado. Ela se encontrava da mesma forma que Kouen e aquilo o estava deixando preocupado, conversaria com o mais velho mais tarde.

\- Princesas, primeiramente obrigado por virem! – disse ele abaixando seu leque de penas – Trago um aviso de meu irmão, Kouen! Ele pediu que déssemos dois dias a ele, meu irmão quer esses dias para pensar em quem ele escolherá como sua esposa! – Aneesa sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso com a fala dele, e isso não passou despercebido por Koumei – Sei que havíamos dito que seriam três meses de testes, mas meu irmão decidiu antecipar sua decisão – emendou.

As princesas se entre olharem e uma delas sorriu de canto como se já soubesse que estaria com a vitoria, nem era preciso dizer que essa era Milianna.

\- Peço que não o incomodem, durante esses dois dias – disse e em seguida se curvou – Vamos, pai, você tem que voltar para a cama. Está de repouso ainda – falou Koumei ajudando o pai a se levantar e retornar para o quarto.

\- Aneesa, aonde vai? – indagou Kouha, que permanecera ao lado dela.

Mas nenhuma resposta veio da princesa, ela apenas continuou andando e sumiu pelo corredor adiante. Saahira e Kouha se fitaram.

 **/*/**

Seu peito doía, de alguma forma doía. Parecia que iria rasgar seu peito. Não se recordava em sentir tamanha dor como aquela. Mas por qual motivo estava assim realmente?

Seria pelo fato de Kouen ter saído daquele jeito ou por saber que suas chances diminuíram agora que ele sabe a verdade? Desde o inicio ela tentou lutar contra o que sentia, sabia que não poderia nutrir um amor pelo príncipe que a cada dia começava a crescer. Tinha plena consciência que Kouen apenas se aproximou mais dela para saber de sua ligação com Judal, ele não tinha outro motivo para chegar tão perto dela assim.

Mas pensar nos beijos que trocaram, por um curto período de tempo, dois dias apenas, ela sentiu-se nas nuvens e mesmo que fosse para casa iria feliz por ter sentido um pingo de felicidade em sua vida pacata.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua bochecha e pingou no tecido de seu kimono. Aneesa se encontrava sentada sobre suas pernas no pátio central do palácio, onde vários canteiros se encontravam, todos bem cuidados e uma única árvore no centro dava certa elegância ao mesmo. o vento gélido soprava e o tempo nublado parecia apenas piorar, mas pouco se importava em se molhar.

\- Não me lembro de ver uma expressão tão triste nesse seu rosto, princesa! – ouviu-se uma voz trás dela – Nem em meus melhores sonhos!

Aneesa virou-se bruscamente ao ouvir a voz.

\- Judal! – exclamou num sopro.

 **Espero que tenham gostado!**  
 **Como viram Aneesa quase fora estuprada e por sorte (ou azar) Judal apareceu na hora certa e a salvou, evitando uma tragédia.**  
 **No entanto, temos Kouen que agora se encontra confuso e isso será mostrado e explicado no próximo capitulo. Mostrarei os sentimentos do primeiro príncipe se misturando e por isso ele se isolou.**  
 **Notaram a aparição de uma personagem nova? Sim, Anise é uma nova Oc e esposa de Koumei, tive uma idéia para um spin-off (acho que é assim que se chama) da fic 'A Escolhida', contarei a historia de amor entre Anise e Koumei. Mas apenas avisando desde já que postarei a fic quando esta acabar.**  
 **E já tenho idéia para uma nova fic, envolvendo Jafar x Oc x Sinbad! Um triangulo amoroso... kkkkk Veremos qual postarei primeiro, mas enfim, apenas são projetos futuros. Quero me dedicar apenas a essa fic primeiro, não dou conta de escrever mais que uma fic XD kkkkk**  
 **Bom, espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam de comentar!**  
 **Bjos!**


End file.
